Défier l'impossible
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur Kurt et Blaine parce que même si parfois aimer semble impossible, il y a toujours un moyen de repousser les frontières...
1. Me faire aimer de toi

_Écrit dans le cadre de la 15__e__ nuit du FOF, sous le thème 'mission' à écrire en une heure._

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing : <strong>Kurt (on pourrait dire Kurt/Blaine, dans le sous-entendu)

**Rating : **K+

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong>

Lorsque Kurt voit Blaine chanter Teenage Dream, sa mission est déjà bien ancrée dans sa tête.

* * *

><p><strong>Me faire aimer de toi<strong>

Les premières notes retentirent, surprenant Kurt. Blaine le laissa seul avant même qu'il n'ait pu protester ou analyser le fait qu'il l'avait touché. Kurt le suivit donc des yeux, incapable de s'en détacher.

Était-ce à lui qu'il chantait? Non, bien évidemment, mais l'impression qu'il le faisait fit frémir son cœur et virevoleter les papillons dans son cœur.

Kurt n'avait jamais vu personne comme lui. Finn était bien loin derrière, l'adolescent n'avait aucun mal à l'admettre.

Et Blaine continua à chanter.

Et Kurt cessa de respirer.

Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il ne pouvait que sourire. Rayonner comme il n'avait certainement pas rayonné. Depuis son enfance. Depuis qu'il était sortit du placard. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur sauvage, mais enfantine. Ses doigts se refermèrent plus fort sur son sac. Et il se retenait à grande peine de ne pas danser, de ne pas sautiller autour de la pièce en clamant son nouvel objectif.

Il ferait ne sorte que Blaine tombe amoureux de lui.


	2. Seeing You But Being Blind

_Écrit dans le cadre des 24 heures du FOF, sous le thème 'Rencontre' à écrire en l'espace de deux heures. Pour davantage d'informations, vous pouvez visiter mon profil où se trouvent les liens ou simplement m'envoyer un MP, je me ferai un plaisir de vous informer!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pairing : Blaine<strong>_

_**Rating : K+**_

_**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient**_

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong>

Il était peut-être aveugle lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés, pourtant, il le voyait très bien…[02.06]

* * *

><p><strong>Seeing you but being blind<strong>

Blaine était presque en retard. La majorité des élèves de Dalton se pressaient déjà vers la salle du Conseil, là où Blaine devait faire une prestation avec les autres Warblers. Il n'avait plus que quelques minutes devant lui, et ce, même s'il savait que les autres l'attendraient; il était tout de même le soliste principal. Il dévala l'escalier en vitesse, mais avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire un pas après avoir atteint la dernière marche, une voix l'interpella.

_-Excuse-moi._

Une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas, plutôt haute, mais tout de même attractive. Blaine lutta un instant entre l'idée d'ignorer la voix et de poursuivre son chemin ou de se retourner pour lui répondre. Son côté gentlemen, l'éducation que lui avaient fournis ses parents et celle qu'il recevait à Dalton l'emporta sur son sens de la ponctualité.

Derrière lui, quelques marches au-dessus de lui, se tenait un jeune homme, probablement de son âge, qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu à Dalton. Grand, mince et revêtant des vêtements sombres qui se voulaient une ressemblance à l'uniforme de l'école, mais dont l'absence de lignes rouges sur le blazer montrait qu'il n'appartenait pas à ses lieux, il semblait criait sa différence autrement. L'énergie qui se dégageait de lui prouvait qu'il n'était pas comme les autres et Blaine fut immédiatement attiré par elle.

_-Est-ce que je peux te poser une question? Je suis nouveau ici…_

_-Eh bien, je suis Blaine. _

Il lui tendit la main, laquelle il serra.

_-Je suis Kurt…. Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement? _

_-Les Warblers!_ Répondit Blaine avec un brin d'excitation. _De temps à autres, ils font une prestations dans la salle du Conseil. L'école s'arrête dans tourner pendant un moment lorsque ça arrive. _

Lorsqu'il dit ce, Kurt sembla réellement troublé.

_-Alors, faire partie du Glee Club ici c'est cool? _

_-Les Warblers sont comme… des rock stars! _

Kurt haussa les sourcils. Le garçon semblait perdu. Un élan de pitié se joignit à l'attraction que Blaine ressentait spontanément envers lui.

_-Allez, je connais un chemin rapide._

Et il se saisit de sa main, l'entraînant avec lui vers la salle du Conseil. S'il était nouveau parmi eux, il n'y avait pas meilleur moyen pour lui de s'intégrer que de participer à la vie de l'école. Et les Warblers- leurs prestations à tout le moins- étaient une grande partie de cette vie.

Alors qu'ils couraient à travers les couloirs, Blaine considéra leurs mains liées, ressentant la chaleur d'un autre corps. Il avait agit sans réfléchir, comme bien souvent, et il espérait vraiment qu'il n'avait pas effrayé le nouveau élève. Il était bien conscient que plusieurs garçons n'étaient pas fervents des contactes physiques avec d'autres garçons. Il avait fait les frais de ces erreurs de trop nombreuses fois dans le passé pour l'oublier. Mais il était à Dalton maintenant, là où le respect et l'acceptation d'autrui primait par-dessus tout. Il n'avait plus besoin de se cacher, de faire attention ou de retenir ses gestes. Ce garçon devait le comprendre également.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent finalement de courir, Blaine rectifia son opinion à l'instant même où il reposa ses yeux sur lui. Ils étaient tous les deux du même côté de la ligne, tout le criait chez lui.

_-Oh! J'ai l'impression que je n'appartiens pas à cet endroit…_

Il sourit et replaça le collet de l'autre garçon.

_-N'oublie pas ta veste la prochaine fois, le nouveau. Elle t'ira bien. Si tu veux bien m'excuser…_

Et sans attendre une quelconque réplique, il rejoignit les autres en chantant. Ses yeux restèrent fixés sur le nouvel arrivant tout au long de la prestation. Il n'était pas encore certain sur le moment s'il lui adressait ou non les paroles, mais il s'avait qu'ils deviendraient amis. Quelque chose dans l'énergie qu'il dégageait lui disait qu'ils étaient fait pour bien s'entendre.

Mais jamais ça n'irait plus loin. Blaine en était certain. L'idée ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit. Autant l'autre garçon pouvait-il être physiquement attirant, autant Blaine était effrayé que tenter quoi que ce soit, simplement parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux gays, pourrait ruiner ce qu'ils avaient réussi à construire en une heure seulement. Il n'en était pas encore à ce point, pas encore désespéré à ce point. Et Kurt ne devait pas l'être également.

Plus tard, lorsque Kurt quittait Dalton souriant de nouveau, Blaine affichait lui aussi un sourire. Kurt souffrait des mêmes douleurs qu'il avait lui-même connues avant d'être transféré. Il ne leur avait fallut que quelques mots échangés pour qu'il sache qu'il ferait tout pour lui venir en aide et le protéger. La douleur qu'il avait lu dans ses grands yeux avait atteint son cœur beaucoup plus durement que ces idiots non éduqués l'avaient fait.

Plus tard encore, lorsque ses lèvres trouvèrent enfin celles de Kurt, Blaine ne put que se demander comment il avait fait pour ne pas le voir plutôt. Il se demanda comment il avait pu être aussi inconscient à l'aura que dégageait Kurt, à sa beauté et aux sentiments qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il se sentait idiot, mais rien ne l'aurait fait retourner en arrière pour autant. Kurt avait changé depuis qu'ils s'étaient connus, devenant plus mature et moins timide. Blaine n'avait maintenant aucun doute que Kurt était prêt à s'engager dans une relation- tant bien même qu'il n'avait lui-même aucune idée de ce que cela signifiait- et que l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre était sincère.

Les mêmes mots traversèrent son esprit lorsque près de deux mois plus tard, les mots fatidiques « je t'aime » franchirent la barrière de ses lèvres sans qu'il ne s'y soit attendu. Il se le répétait encore lorsque Kurt les dit à son tour, hésitant et presqu'effrayé par ce qu'ils impliquaient. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas fait pour durer éternellement- peu de gens l'étaient- mais ils avaient assurément un long bout de chemin à faire côte à côte.

_L'amour est spontané. On ne le voit pas toujours arrivé, parfois il tombe là où on s'y attend le moins. Mais parfois, même s'il est caché derrière un mur d'inconscience, il continue à grandir, resserrant des liens qui auraient pu être fragiles. Blaine savait que ces mois à ce côtoyer en tant qu'ami et à ne pas bousculer les choses, restant honnête l'un envers l'autre, étaient la raison pour laquelle ils feraient ce bout de chemin ensemble…._


	3. Defying gravity

_Bon, après avoir été dégoûté par le dernier épisode, je me suis dis que je pourrais poster ça. Étant donné que l'OS couvre une longue période, il est possible que vous ayez un peu de mal à comprendre. Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le mentionner, je ferai les changements nécessaires à la bonne compréhension. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Maddie :<strong> I understand what you mean, I've a poor grammar too. I'm really happy that you have like it. Hope it will happen like this in the next one too! Thank you for your review! _

**_Hermione: _**_Horrible épisode? Tout à fait d'accord avec toi! Enfin, au niveau de Kurt/Blaine, du moins. C'était horrible de voir les minutes s'écouler à la fin sans avoir rien vu comme avancement! J'essaierai d'en écrire d'autres, si l'inspiration me vient. Elles sont effectivement trop rare en français et je songe peut-être à quelques traductions pour augmenter le niveau! Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que tu aimeras cet OS également!_

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: Kurt et les autres...<strong>

**Disclaimers: L'histoire ne m'appartient pas ni plus que les personngaes**

**Rating: T**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Résumé<span>**

Se faire accepter n'est jamais facile, mais s'accepter soi-même c'est une pente encore plus ardue.

* * *

><p><strong>Defying gravity<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Something has changed within me<em>

_Something is not the same_

_I'm trough with playing by rules_

_Or someone else's game_

* * *

><p>Kurt hocha la tête à l'annonce de son père et recula d'un pas. Par-dessus l'épaule de Burt Hummel, il le voyait arriver, heureux, un sourire éclairant son visage. Kurt se retourna à l'instant même où son père donnait une tape dans le dos de Finn pour le saluer. Il entendait les éclats de leurs voix alors qu'il s'éloignait, en espérant que le brouhaha des autres étudiants les enterre bientôt. Il faillit s'arrêter lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Rachel- avec ses deux papas, et l'histoire avec sa mère, elle aurait peut-être eu une chance de le comprendre- mais il se reprit alors que le nœud dans sa gorge le poussait à continuer à avancer. Il n'allait certainement pas s'effondrer au milieu d'un couloir emplit d'étudiants qui chaque jour depuis des années se moquaient de lui et qui seraient ravis qu'il leur fournisse les raisons de le faire encore. Peut-être n'aurait-il jamais la chance d'être heureux comme l'était Finn à ce moment, mais il avait sa fierté et il était déterminé à se battre pour la conserver.<p>

La cloche sonnait alors que Kurt mettait un pied dehors. Il s'empressa d'enlever la veste moulante qu'il portait et d'arracher le foulard qui lui entourait le cou. Il le jeta dans la flaque d'eau que le soleil n'avait pas encore effacée et poursuivit son chemin. Ses maudits vêtements étaient une partie de ses malheurs; s'en débarrasser ne lui semblait que des plus naturels. Quelques pas plus loin, les larmes glissèrent sur ses joues alors qu'il continuait à batailler contre les sanglots. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il naisse différent? Sa mère lui manquait tellement, même après huit années sans sa présence à ses côtés. Elle l'aurait accepté et aimé tel qu'il était, il en était persuadé.

Kurt s'arrêta de marcher lorsqu'il atteint le centre du pont. Il appuya son ventre contre la barrière et regarda l'eau. Ses bras s'élevèrent de chaque côté de lui et sa tête se rejeta vers l'arrière alors qu'il respirait l'air pollué de la ville. Ça ne faisait que le faire se sentir plus mal encore. S'envoler. Plonger dans les eaux troubles. S'y noyer peut-être. Ça aurait été une bonne façon pour Kurt de défier la gravité. Même en sachant qu'il n'avait aucune chance de réussir. Au moins, il n'aurait plus été là pour regarder ses échecs en face et il aurait retrouvé sa mère.

Kurt inspira une nouvelle fois et passa rapidement le dessus de sa main sur ses paupières trempées. Ce n'était pas pour lui. Cette lâcheté ne l'empêcherait point de se sentir mal. Cette lâcheté ne l'aiderait pas à s'envoler. C'était sa gravité à lui qu'il devait défier : son homosexualité.

Sans le vouloir, Sue avait soulevé un doute en lui. S'il était le problème, alors c'était à lui de faire des efforts et de changer. Le monde n'avait pas à s'adopter à lui, les règles étaient écrites depuis fort longtemps déjà : c'était à lui de s'adapter au monde. Et s'il avait fait du mal au cours de la route, aussi fort son père pouvait-il l'aimer, alors c'était à lui de réparer les erreurs et de recréer les liens perdues. Il avait tant appris au cours de cette année que ça lui paraissait un jeu d'enfant.

L'adolescent jeta un dernier regard vers l'eau et s'éloigna de la barrière la tête droite. Le poids dans son torse ne s'était pas allégé, mais il se dit que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Dès que son père le regarderait comme il regardait Finn, alors qu'importe ce que serait la situation, il ne pourrait qu'être heureux.

_**Il est temps que je devienne un homme pour toi, papa.**_

Kurt se força à sourire alors qu'il portait à son oreille son téléphone.

-Mercedes? J'ai besoin de toi. C'est urgent.

* * *

><p><em>Too late for second-guessing<em>

_Too late to go back to sleep_

_It's time to trust my instincts_

_Close my eyes and leap_

* * *

><p>Ils étaient tous les deux assis dans le sous-sol qui servait de chambre à Kurt. Face à face et mal à l'aise. Il avait dut la supplier, lui rappelant qu'elle avait cassé la vitre de sa voiture et qu'elle le lui devait. Ça lui avait semblé une bonne idée lorsqu'il avait enfilé sa salopette de travail et la vielle chemise à carreau de son père. Maintenant, il doutait alors que le nœud se faisait de nouveau sentir dans sa gorge. Il ferma les yeux et se pencha vers Mercedes. Il devait franchir ce pas et ensuite, les choses couleraient d'elles-mêmes.<p>

-Okay, attend une minute, Kurt, dit Mercedes en esquivant ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Pourquoi je dois faire ça?

-Parce que tu veux aider un ami, Mercedes.

-Oui, mais pourquoi je dois t'embrasser? Je croyais que t'étais gay, Kurt!

-Je l'étais, Mercedes. Était. Les choses peuvent changer.

Elle soupira face à son regard troublé et s'expliqua patiemment.

-Je n'ai jamais embrassé personne- ni un garçon ni une fille, dit-il en se rappelant les propos de Sue. Comme j'aurais pu savoir ce que j'aimais vraiment? J'ai eu la révélation tout à l'heure : je ne suis pas gay, Mecedes. Et puis, cette situation n'est que temporaire. Le temps que je ne me trouve une véritable copine.

-T'as l'intention de te servir de moi et de me jeter dès que tu trouveras ce que tu veux? Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne?

-L'expérience te fera aussi profitable qu'à moi.

Voyant qu'elle était loin d'être convaincue, Kurt ajouta :

-S'il te plaît, Mercedes. Par amitié…

-D'accord, finit-elle par soupirer au bout d'un moment. Parce que l'on est ami, mais tu me revaudras ça, Kurt Hummel!

-Tout ce que tu voudras, Mercedes. Embrassons-nous maintenant!

Un raclement de gorge

* * *

><p>amena Mercedes à s e retirer du baiser, mal à l'aise. Kurt plaqua un sourire sur ses lèvres en découvrant l'air perdu de son père et ne prit même pas la peine de se redresser. Il laissa sa main reposer avec nonchalance dans le dos de l'adolescente.<p>

-Tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues, Kurt? Lança-t-il en jetant un regard à Mercedes. C'est encore une de tes soirées jeux de rôle?

-Pas du tout papa, j'embrasse ma copine, c'est tout. Je croyais que c'était évident. Tu devais faire ça toi aussi quand t'avais mon âge?

-Oui, sauf que moi, je n'étais pas… je n'étais pas…

Il hésita sur le mot.

-Gay? Compléta Kurt en haussant les épaules. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, j'ai peut-être fait fausse route. Maintenant que je sais ce que ça fait d'embrasser une fille, je me demande comment j'ai pu croire que je n'aimerais pas.

-Tu es en train de me dire que tu es hétéro maintenant, c'est ça, Kurt?

-C'est ça, papa. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus hétéro.

-Hum, commença-t-il en regardant l'adolescente.

-Mercedes, monsieur.

-Oui, Mercedes. Je voudrais surtout vous interrompre dans vos activités….

-Des relations sexuelles, papa. C'était des relations sexuelles entre une fille et moi. Et oui, tu nous interromps.

-Hum, oui. Peu importe. Tu pourrais nous laisser, Mercedes? Je pense que mon fils et moi avons besoin de parler. D'homme à homme.

-Avec plaisir, répondit-elle en se levant précipitamment, heureuse d'échapper à cette situation et plus que d'accord avec l'idée de cette conversation entre les deux hommes.

-Je t'appel plus tard, ma poule, dis Kurt en lui tapant les fesses.

Mercedes frissonna, mais s'engagea dans les escaliers sans un mot de plus.

-À quoi tu joues, Kurt dit finalement Burt lorsqu'ils furent seuls.

-À rien. Je croyais que tu serais heureux si j'étais enfin comme tout le monde. Tu as essayé de me faire changer de garde-robe pendant longtemps, ça devrait te faire plaisir que je l'aie enfin fait.

-Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de changer! S'exclama son père en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu n'es plus toi-même, Kurt. Qui es-tu?

-Le fils que tu voulais, papa.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu d'un fils qui se cachait derrière des faux-semblants. On est fier de qui on est dans cette famille. C'est un fils qui reste lui-même, malgré ce truc…

-Ce truc? Coupa Kurt avec indignation montrant à quel point ça l'affectait. C'est comme ça que tu qualifies l'homosexualité?

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, Kurt. Je t'aime toi, comme tu es. Pas cette image grotesque que t'essaies d'afficher. Cela dis, si tu décides vraiment de changer- et que tu le fais proprement- je serai heureux pour toi quelque soit ta décision.

-Je suis désolé, papa, murmura Kurt en se jetant dans ses bras. Je t'aime

-Je t'aime aussi, Kurt, dit-il en répondant à son étreinte. C'est cette histoire avec Finn qui a déclenché tout ça, n'est-ce pas? J'aurais dut savoir que ça t'affecterait. À partir de maintenant, on passera une soirée ensemble à toutes les semaines. Tu me montreras toutes ces musiques que tu chantes.

-Merci, papa.

* * *

><p><em>It's time to try<em>

_Defying gravity_

_I think I'll try_

_Defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye I'm_

_Defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down_

* * *

><p>-Tu vas vraiment le faire? S'exclama Rachel en écarquillant les yeux.<p>

-Bien sûr qu'il va le faire! Répliqua Mercedes en plaçant un bras autour des épaules de Kurt. Il a dit qu'il voulait le faire, il va le faire.

Kurt agrippa un peu plus fermement son sac et tourna la tête vers Mercedes. Il entendait les portes des casiers se refermer et mourait d'envie de courir s'y cacher. Les rires et les bavardages des autres élèves alors qu'ils marchaient tous les trois vers les vestiaires le mettaient mal à l'aise.

-Tu crois vraiment? Peut-être que c'est une erreur, on devrait…

-Non, non, non! Coupa Mercedes en le poussant vers l'avant. Tu le fais, Kurt.

-Oui, appuya Rachel en posant sa main sur son bras. Il faut que tu le fasses, Kurt. Après tu te sentiras mieux.

Kurt ne put s'empêcher de la regarder bizarrement. Était-elle consciente de ce dont il était question pour le pousser à plonger de cette façon?

-Tu es certaine, Rachel? Je veux dire…

-Oui, oui, Kurt. Je suis certaine. On sait tous que de toute façon, je n'ai rien à craindre.

Kurt lui offrit un sourire triste. Elle n'avait rien à craindre, effectivement, et il avait tout à perdre. Ce qui le ramenait à se demander pourquoi il avait voulu faire ça. Ce n'était pas lui de se faire du mal comme ça. Il parcourut le couloir du regard. Il s'était entre temps vidé. Avec un soupir, il regarda avec intensité la porte des vestiaires.

-Bon, je crois que c'est le moment que j'y aille, dit-il en soupirant.

-Courage, Kurt, soufflèrent les deux filles en l'étreignant.

Relevant la tête histoire de se donner un peu de confiance, Kurt. Ouvrit la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Finn y était, comme prévu, à discuter avec Pukerman. Personne d'autre ne semblait y être, ce qui faciliterait la tâche à Kurt.

-Kurt? Demanda Finn en entendant la porte se fermer. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Y a un problème?

Le regard de Puckerman sur lui le fit trembler et il faillit reculer. Seul le souvenir de ces yeux pétillants le poussait à se lancer.

-Non, non. Tout va bien. Tu crois qu'on pourrait discuter un moment tous les deux, Finn?

Il était hésitant. S'il refusait, ça s'avérait un échec.

-Euh… Oui, oui. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Voyant le regard insistant que Kurt posait sur lui, Puckerman rassembla ses affaires et se leva.

-Bon, bien, je vais vous laisser discuter. À plus!

Kurt en profita pour s'asseoir sur un banc, à cette même place que venait de laisser Puckerman, juste à côté de Finn.

-Comme tu le sais, commença-t-il rapidement, nos parents s'apprécient beaucoup. Et comme on risque de bientôt habiter la même raison, je voudrais qu'il n'y ait pas de malaise entre nous. Alors je vais être franc.

Tout au long de son discours, il avait gardé ses yeux fixés sur ses mains. Il n'avait pas perçu le mouvement de recule du pauvre Finn, effrayé par la tournure que prenait la situation. Ça n'annonçait certainement rien de bon pour lui.

-Tu as raisons, Finn. Je t'ai aimé et j'ai même espéré que tu change d'avis à mon sujet. J'ai même pensé que cette histoire entre nos parents pourrait nous rapprocher- enfin, je l'espère toujours, mais d'une autre façon.

-Kurt? Fit Finn en cachant mal son malaise.

-Ne dis rien et laisse-moi terminer, répondit-il en levant une main. Cette histoire, c'est oublié, maintenant. C'est du passé. Comme tu le voulais, j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas te changer et qu'on ne serait jamais ensemble. Ça a été dur, mais j'y ai survécu.

Il s'interrompit, laissant le silence s'installer entre eux. Pour sûr, Finn ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il entortillait ses mains ensembles, cherchant quoi dire. Avant même qu'il ait trouvé, Kurt avait repris.

-J'ai été à la Dalton Academy, il y a quelques jours. Faire un peu d'espionnage- quoi que je n'aie pas été très doué pour ça- et surtout pour voir comment c'était là-bas. Ce n'est pas comme ici, Finn. Tout le monde y est accepté. Même moi j'y serais.

-Où tu veux en venir, Kurt? Demanda Finn alors qu'il retrouvait l'usage de la parole.

-J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Il s'appel Blaine et il chante avec les Warblers. Quand je l'ai entendu chanter, c'est comme si… comme s'il avait volé mon cœur. Je voulais que tu le saches. J'espère que ça t'aidera à m'accepter.

Sur ces mots, Kurt se leva et se pencha vers l'avant. Il embrassa doucement la joue de Finn et quitta le vestiaire, le laissant seul déboussolé. Un léger sourire éclaira son visage. En mettant fin à cette histoire avec Finn, il pourrait certainement concentré toutes ses pensées sur Blaine et gagnerait peut-être un véritable frère.

* * *

><p><em>I'm through accepting limits<em>

'_Cause someone says they are so_

_Something I cannot change_

_But till I try, I will never Know_

* * *

><p>À l'instant même où Blaine lui avait annoncé qu'il ne voulait pas foutre en l'air leur amitié à cause de son manque d'expérience, Kurt s'était senti dévasté. Encore plus lorsque Blaine avait démontré de l'attirance en vers Rachel. Incapable d'accepter l'idée de perdre toutes ces chances avec lui, il s'était mis en tête l'idée de l'impressionner. Jusqu'au moment où Blaine l'avait refroidit avec son discours sur l'acceptation. Kurt avait alors battu en retraite, même après que Blaine ait établit qu'il était bel et bien gay. Il avait alors entre vue la possibilité de le perdre, non seulement comme amour potentiel, mais également comme ami. Cette dernière possibilité était certainement la plus terrible. C'est pourquoi, lorsque Blaine annonça devant tous les Warblers que c'était avec lui qu'il voulait chanter un duo lors des Régionales, il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander pourquoi il l'avait fait.<p>

Assis aux côtés de Blaine, il tentait d'oublier le malaise qui planait autour d'eux en se convaincant que même ses yeux lui disaient que Blaine était nerveux, tout se passait en vérité dans sa tête.

-Kurt, commença finalement Blaine hésitant après avoir fermé les yeux un moment. Il y un moment où tu te dis : « Oh! Tu es là! »

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, comme si c'était une évidence avant de revenir ancrer son regard dans celui du plus jeune.

-« Je t'ai cherché depuis si longtemps. »

Kurt faillit demander où il voulait en venir, mais les mots étaient emplis d'une telle intensité qu'il était incapable de parler. Il baissa ses yeux sur sa main recouverte par celle de Blaine.

-T'écouter chanter Blackbird, c'était ce moment pour moi.

Les yeux de Kurt s'écarquillèrent.

-Tu m'as ému Kurt. Et ce duo, ce n'était qu'une excuse pour passer plus de temps avec toi.

Sous le choc, Kurt n'avait pas vu venir le baiser. C'était si intense, au-delà de ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il voyait la confirmation que les romances de Brodway n'étaient pas fausses. Ce baiser à lui seul le mettait dans tous ses états. Et c'était sans parler de la brûlure que la main de Blaine laissait sur sa joue. C'est seulement au bout d'un moment qu'il s'obligea à lui répondre et à poser sa propre main contre sa joue, approfondissant leur baiser.

Au moment où il s'écarta et y mit fin, le froid vint rapidement effacer la chaleur. Il ne lui fallut guère longtemps, à travers les palpitations de son cœur, pour les regretter. Il n'avait plus aucune envie de chanter ou de décorer la boîte de Pavaroti. Seules les lèvres de Blaine l'attiraient.

C'était l'instant qu'il avait attendu durant si longtemps. L'instant qui montrait que s'affirmer et les douleurs qu'il avait dut endurer n'avaient pas été en vain. Il ne regrettait pas de ne pas avoir changé pour combler son père, remerciant même ce dernier pour l'avoir poussé à abandonner l'idée. Et même, dans un coin de sa tête, il en vint à remercier secrètement Karofsky pour l'avoir poussé à bout et mener directement dans les bras de Blaine.

Oui, à l'instant où leurs lèvres se scellèrent de nouveau, amenant avec elle plus de passion net de picotements dans le ventre de Kurt, il était plus fier que jamais de qui il était et d'avoir osé sortir du placard. Le baiser le portant, il arrivait déjà à imaginer leur futur côte à côte.

* * *

><p><em>Too long I've been afraid of<em>

_Losing love I guess I've lost_

_Well if that's lovev_

_It comes at much too high cost_

* * *

><p>Tout allait si bien que Kurt aurait dut être en mesure de prévoir la chute qui suivrait. Après maintes et maintes réflexions, il avait finalement cédé à son cœur et à Blaine qui ne cessait de lui demander pourquoi il était aussi malheureux. De retour avec les New Directions, protégé par les autres membres du groupe et par son amour pour Blaine, Kurt avait réussi à oublier la terreur que lui faisait ressentir Karofsky. Au moins, par la présence constante de Sue dans les couloirs et des autres gars autour de lui, il avait réussi à éviter les moments de bousculades, mêmes si les insultes pleuvaient toujours.<p>

Kurt avait supporté. Jusqu'au moment où Blaine avait choisit de le rejoindre pour compléter son bonheur. Il ne s'y était pas attendu et pourtant, c'était là, juste devant ses yeux. Aussitôt qu'il avait reçu le message, il était accouru, effrayé par les possibilités qui se dessinaient devant ses yeux. S'il avait osé, s'il s'était abaissé à ce niveau…

Kurt pénétra dans les vestiaires, seul. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps d'avertir les autres, partant à courir sans explications sous leurs yeux. Et maintenant, il regrettait de l'avoir fait. Blaine était là, avachi sur le sol et les yeux clos. Il ne semblait pas conscient, il avait le visage en sang et l'un de ses bras était bizarrement tordu. Le souffle coupé, Kurt avait posé une main sur sa bouche. La scène le retournait au point qu'il avait envie de vomir.

-Mon dieu, Blaine. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, bon sang!

Il s'était agenouillé à ses côtés, ses mains encadrant son visage. Lorsqu'il approcha ses lèvres de son front pour l'embrasser, il l'entendit gémir son nom. En se reculant, il vit que ses yeux étaient ouverts.

-Je suis désolé, Blaine, souffla Kurt en laissant une main glisser pour reprendre la sienne. C'est ma faute, je n'aurais jamais dut t'entraîner ici. C'est ma faute.

-Non, Kurt, murmura-t-il faiblement. C'était mon choix, tu ne m'as pas forcé à le faire. Je t'aime, Kurt.

Alors qu'il refermait les yeux, sombrant dans l'inconscience, Kurt laissa libre cours à ses larmes. Mais une voix qu'il reconnaissait que trop bien derrière l'obligea à faire volte-face.

-Et bien, comme c'est touchant! On dirait bien que cette FILLE là n'est pas plus forte que toi, Hummel! Vous êtes riens que des taloches!

-La ferme, Karofsky!

La rage remplaçait les larmes dans les yeux de Kurt alors qu'il se levait.

-Blaine est cent fois meilleur que tu ne pourras jamais l'être. Parce qu'il a le courage de s'accepter comme il est. Tu es lâche, Karofsky. Quand oseras-tu l'accepter?

Kurt savait très bien qu'il jouait le feu. Face à lui, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il tremblait de tout son corps, mais il était incapable de ne pas défendre Blaine. Par amour pour lui, il devait se montrer courageux.

-Il ne te mérite pas! S'écria soudainement Dave le visage déformé par la douleur. Personne n'a le droit de t'approcher! Tu es la honte des hommes!

David essayait de rattraper ses bourdes, mais mêmes ses insultes ne sonnaient pas aussi convaincantes qu'elles l'auraient été quelques instants auparavant. D'un seul pas, il se rendit à Kurt et emprisonna Kurt et emprisonna son corps de ses bras. L'un dans son dos et l'autre derrière sa nuque.

-Lâche-moi…

La peur avait remplacé la rage. Les larmes étaient revenues avec ses cauchemars. Les lèvres de David s'écrasèrent sans grâce sur les siennes. Kurt cru qu'il allait suffoquer. Une éternité passa avant qu'on arrache Karofsky de lui. Il vit Finn le plaquer contre une case alors que les autres gars du Glee Club affichaient des airs menaçants. Mais Kurt était beaucoup trop bouleversé pour être conscient que ses amis le protégeaient. Beaucoup trop bouleversé pour apprécier la main de Mercedes autour de la sienne ou celle de Tina. Trop bouleversé pour les bras de Rachel qui l'étreignaient ou pour les regards compatissants. Ses pensées étaient revenues vers Blaine…

-Je t'aime, Hummel! Je suis une fille moi aussi! Je suis une fille, Hummel! Éclata finalement Dave sous la pression.

La peur était visible dans sa voix et sur ses traits. On entendait les larmes également. Mais alors que tous étaient sous le choc, Kurt n'en avait rien à faire. Il avait ruiné sa vie, il n'était pas capable de le regarder avec un sourire. Il s'agenouilla par terre et posa son front contre celui de Blaine, toujours inconscient. Rachel le suivit, gardant ses bras autour de lui pour le soutenir…

* * *

><p><em>I'd sooner buy<em>

_Defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye_

_I'm defying gravity_

_I think I'll try_

_Defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down_

* * *

><p>Kurt était de retour sur ce même pont que des mois auparavant. Celui-là même d'où il n'avait pas eu le courage de sauter. Il doutait de l'avoir davantage cette fois-ci, mais il devait s'y obliger. Il avait fait ses adieux à Blaine, lui volant un baiser d'au revoir. Il était resté fermé à ses protestations et à son visage défait. I lui avait fait tant de mal, il ne pouvait assumer. Il n'avait pas encore défié la gravité. Karofsky n'était que le premier d'une longue lignée qui leur ferait du mal pour s'être engagé sur la voie de l'homosexualité. Kurt ne pouvait s'imaginer dans un monde sans sourire et où il n'y aurait que souffrance.<p>

-Kurt!

Il ne tourna pas la tête. Il savait très bien que c'était lui. Que son sourire et ses yeux brillants le ferait changer d'avis et replonger dans ses souffrances. Il baissa la tête. L'eau était-là. Si loin et si près. Sa lâcheté. Sa gravité.

-Tu ne feras pas ça. Reste avec moi, Kurt. Tu es plus fort que lui. Ne le laisse pas tout ruiner!

Kurt éclata en sanglots alors que les bras de Blaine passèrent de chaque côté de son corps, ses mains venant s'appuyer contre la barre et son menton trouva sa place contre l'épaule de Kurt.

-Je ferai le chemin avec toi si tu le fais…

* * *

><p><em>Bon. Personnellement, je n'aime pas ma fin. Mais comme on me rapproche souvent de faire des fins trop triste, j'essaie de faire attention. Je me suis dis que ça serait mieux pour cette fic. Autrement, j'aurais probablement écrit quelque chose de beaucoup plus dark et il y aurait certainement eu des morts (remarquez qu'avec les derniers mots de Blaine, on peut très bien s'imaginer Roméo et Juliette). Enfin, je vous laisse voir! À l'origine, cette OS, n'aurait pas dut prendre Blaine en compte. Il aurait du s'arrêter avec le baiser de Kurt à Finn, et Kurt aurait dut déclarer son amour sans que ça soit réciproque. Enfin, je trouve que c'est un peu plus réaliste comme ça! :D N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis!<em>


	4. Somewhere only we know

Je n'avais pas l'intention d'en écrire un autre, ou du moins, pas dans le moment, mais comment aurais-je pu faire autrement après avoir visionné la scène que m'a fait découvrir **Hermione**? C'était tout bonnement impossible, puisqu'elle me torturait l'esprit :D Donc, c'est peut-être un peu trop guimauve et la réaction de Blaine est certainement tiré par les cheveux, mais c'est ainsi que j'aurais aimé voir la fin de l'épisode 17 et c'est ainsi que j'aurais aimé qu'il soit relié à l'épisode 18. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione :<strong>_ Tout d'abord, merci pour le lien de la vidéo. Comme tu vois, la scène a été très inspirante! (Et en fait, c'est surtout parce que je voulais pouvoir te répondre :D Et pour ce, je fais ma pub et je te conseille de te créer un compte qui ne comporte que des avantages, comme celui que je puisse te répondre sans devoir écrire un autre OS!) Pour le Kurt suicidaire, en fait il ne l'est pas vraiment. Ce qu'il veut, c'est voler et la seule façon de voler, c'est de se jeter dans le vide. Et espérer pouvoir « défier la gravité » et ne pas tomber comme une roche. Mais au départ comme à la fin, lorsqu'il se retrouve sur le pont. C'est écrit dans le ciel qu'il ne sautera. Parce qu'il a du courage derrière lui qui fait qu'il est persuadé de pouvoir s'envoler en défiant autre chose, son homosexualité. Il l'accepte et se convainc qu'il peut la faire accepter aux autres aussi. Mais il continue à contempler l'idée de voler (pas de se suicider…) qui serait libératrice d'une certaine façon. Alors, je suis d'accord, Kurt est fort, plus que la moyenne. Et c'est pour ça que je l'aime, parce qu'il est fier de qui il est et qu'il n'abandonne pas. Enfin, j'espère que c'est plus clair ainsi (je savais que je ne l'étais pas! :D) Merci d'avoir lu!_

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing : BlaineKurt **

**Rating : K+, même si j'aurais tendance à le voir quelque part entre K+ et T**

**Disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à Ryan Murphy que je vénèrerai s'il décide de laisser Kurt et Blaine tranquille.**

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong>

Pour certains, les sentiments ne sont pas faciles à exprimer. Pour d'autres, une chanson peut tout dire…

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere only we know<strong>

-Blaine? Se risqua Kurt, rompant le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

Il était déjà tard lorsque Blaine l'avait déposé chez lui après le spectacle bénéfique des New Directions. Ils se tenaient tous les deux face à face devant la voiture, venant tout juste de se séparer de leur câlin d'au revoir. Kurt percevait très bien le malaise du plus âgé, mais il choisit de l'ignorer. Après que Blaine ait énoncé à voix haute ce qu'il ressentait, les New Directions lui manquaient même si les Warblers lui plaisaient, il avait passé la soirée à y penser. Et maintenant, il était convaincu de ce qu'il devait faire.

-J'ai bien réfléchit, dit-il lorsque Blaine leva la tête vers lui, et je pense que le mieux pour moi, c'est de retourner à McKingley.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, mais il y avait toute l'assurance dont il était capable, pour se convaincre lui-même de son choix. Il ne put toutefois qu'avaler difficilement sa salive lorsque son petit ami prononça son nom d'une voix d'où perçait la trahison, en guise de demande d'explications.

-J'aime bien les Warblers et tout, expliqua Kurt en enlaçant ses doigts à ceux de Blaine, mais on sait tous que je ne suis pas à ma place avec vous.

-C'est de ne pas avoir gagné les Régionales qui t'embêtent ou c'est de ne pas avoir de solo?

Kurt le regarda de travers, incertain de cette question qui lui semblait étrangement froide.

-Oui, j'aurais aimé qu'on gagne, et oui, j'aurais aimé avoir plus de solo, mais c'est plus que ça. Je suis fier de qui je suis, Blaine, et je suis fier de pouvoir exprimer qui je suis. Aussi beau soit l'uniforme de l'école- et aussi bien qu'il t'aille, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire- mes vêtements me manquent. M'exprimer me manque. Votre politique de tolérance zéro, c'est vraiment bien, mais j'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Les chorégraphies élaborées des New Directions me manquent, la diversité aussi. Chaque semaine, M. Schester nous donnait un thème pour nous amener à franchir nos limites et à exprimer nos émotions. Et c'est ça qui me manque, Blaine. Vous êtes super et vraiment, je vous adore, mais avec vous je ne sais plus qui je suis. J'ai l'impression d'être une coquille qu'on a vidée pour qu'elle entre dans le moule.

Kurt se tue et l'expression de trahison qu'affichait Blaine à cet instant le fit presque regretter son honnêteté. Presque. Il était fier de qui il était et ça ne changerait pas.

-Et Karofsky? Murmura-t-il finalement après un moment de silence.

-Un jour, tu m'as dit que je devais prendre mon courage à deux mains et le confronter pour lui faire comprendre qu'il a tort. Tu m'as donné ce courage, Blaine. Maintenant, je sais qu'il ne pourra plus m'atteindre.

-Et bien peut-être que j'avais tort, Kurt! S'emporta Blaine à son grand étonnement. Peut-être qu'il n'est après tout qu'une brute qui ne sera jamais capable de s'assumer. Il a menacé de te tuer, Kurt! Te tuer! Et tu veux retourner lui facilité la tâche?

-Blaine? Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça? Il ne m'arrivera rien, il n'osera pas.

-Alors ta décision est prise? Tu quittes la Dalton Academy?

-Oui, répondit le plus jeune en baissant la tête.

-Bien.

Quand Kurt releva la tête, il avait déjà atteint la portière de sa voiture. Aucun de ses suppliques pour le retenir ne rencontra de succès. Il resta seul dans l'allée qui faisait face au garage, regardant la voiture s'éloigner. Les larmes embrouillaient son regard lorsqu'il rentra finalement chez lui. Ses parents semblaient regarder un film dans le salon et Finn n'était toujours pas rentrer. Le cœur brisé par le départ de Blaine, Kurt ne voulut pas attirer l'attention de qui que se soit, surtout pas celle de son père, et fila silencieusement dans sa chambre où l'attendait la photo d'un Blaine souriant…

* * *

><p><em>I walk across an empty land<em>

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

_I felt the hurt beneath my feet_

_Set by the river and it made me complete_

* * *

><p>Sa première journée à McKingley. Il était si heureux qu'il n'avait qu'à moitié dormit cette nuit-là. Un brin de nostalgie s'était infiltré dans son cœur lorsqu'il avait posé les yeux sur son uniforme suspendu dans son placard, l'effleurant doucement de la main, mais il s'était très vite repris, contemplant avec le sourire la diversité des habits qui s'offraient à lui. Les gars allaient certes lui manquer, il s'était tout de même attaché aux membres des Warblers durant ces quelques mois à la Dalton Academy, mais il était convaincu qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Kurt jeta un œil triste à son téléphone avant de le ranger dans sa poche et de quitter sa chambre.<p>

Ce premier matin avait été plutôt exalté. Heureux de retrouver son environnement, Kurt n'avait cessé de sautiller dans les couloirs, et avait passé la totalité de ses cours à attendre la fin de la journée. Pour la rencontre du Glee Club. Il était revenu pour cela et, à son plus grand plaisir, la rumeur courait que Will avait planifié une autre semaine Gaga. Il n'en attendait plus que la confirmation.

Kurt avait réussi à éviter Karofsky également. Finn et Puckerman avaient refusé de le lâcher d'une semelle lorsqu'il se promenait dans les couloirs. Les New Directions semblaient s'être passés le mot- il était toujours bien entouré- et il en était flatté même s'il trouvait leur réaction un peu exagérée. Il avait même aperçut Sue rôder non loin dans les couloirs à plus d'une reprise et il était persuadé que ce n'était pas innocemment.

Mais lorsque l'heure du dîner arriva et qu'il se retrouva dans la grande cours de l'école, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu démoralisé. Son téléphone restait désespérément silencieux. Voilà trois jours que Blaine ne lui avait pas adressé la parole, ne répondant à aucun de ses appels ou de ses messages textes. Kurt avait certes essayé d'ignorer la douleur qu'il ressentait dans son torse, mais elle se faisait de plus en plus oppressante à mesure que la peur gagnait du terrain en lui. Alors qu'il achevait de taper un énième message, Rachel et Mercedes apparurent à ses côtés.

-Il va finir par te répondre, dit Rachel. Il te pardonnera.

-Il t'aime, Kurt, c'est évident, compléta Mercedes.

Kurt leur sourit avec tristesse et les remercia d'une étreinte pour leurs paroles de réconfort. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il avait de véritables amis au Glee Club. Ils étaient sur le point de trouver une table lorsque, comme une réponse à ses prières, son téléphone se mit à vibrer dans sa main.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on disait? Lui dit Rachel avec un sourire.

Mais Kurt était incapable de faire autre chose que de fixer l'appareil. Son cœur s'était arrêté de battre et l'appréhension avait remplacé la peur et la tristesse.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends? Le pressa Mercedes. Regarde ce qu'il te dit!

Secouant la tête pour revenir à la réalité, il s'exécuta.

« Je suis désolé. Retourne-toi, Blaine. »

Intrigué, Kurt fit comme demandé. Ses yeux se levèrent vers le haut de l'escalier au milieu du quel il se tenait et y rencontrèrent cet uniforme qu'il reconnaissait si bien et ce regard qui avait capturé son cœur. Blaine. Derrière lui, se tenaient Wes et David. Tous aussi parfait qu'à leur habitude. Kurt hésita un instant, se demandant s'il devait s'avancer comme lui dictait son cœur ou attendre comme lui dictait sa raison, mais le destin avait fait ce choix pour lui. Blaine s'était mis à chanter, lui tirant un sourire. Il ne faisait peut-être pas dans la romance, mais il y excellait.

* * *

><p><em>Oh simple thing where have you gone<em>

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell my you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere begin_

* * *

><p>Évidemment, le reste des Warblers apparurent finalement, rendant la prestation encore plus attrayante avec leurs harmonies vocales. La cours entière s'était figée- à l'exception de quelques murmures- et tous semblaient enchantés par la chanson. Si Kurt ne s'était pas laissé prendre au jeu, il aurait certainement été vexé et jaloux que les Warblers réussissent à obtenir la fascination et le respect là où les New Directions avaient tant de fois échoués.<p>

Au moment où Blaine s'approcha de lui, saisissant ses mains pour l'invité à le suivre, Kurt sourit et n'hésita pas. Il avait à peine posé le pied au bas des marches qu'il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna et fut confronté aux adieux des Warblers. Ils s'approchèrent tous de lui, l'un après l'autre, certains l'étreignirent brièvement alors que d'autres lui touchèrent l'épaule ou lui tendirent la main. Kurt appréciait le geste bien qu'il soit emplit d'émotivité. Son envie de pleurer s'intensifia lorsque Finn lui ouvrit les bras pour une étreinte de « bon retour » et que Mercedes fit de même. Il se retourna ensuite vers Blaine, lequel avait fait un pas vers lui. Incapable de soutenir son regard, il baissa la tête pour retenir les sanglots qui menaçaient de s'échapper de sa gorge alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Lorsqu'il la releva, il sut, par le regard que lui offrit son copain, que cette chanson était beaucoup plus qu'un simple adieu de la part des Warblers.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il lorsqu'il eut terminé de chanter. Je t'aime, Kurt.

Kurt se figea. C'était la première fois qu'il le lui disait clairement. Il aurait dut répondre quelque chose, lui retourner les mots, mais ses lèvres restaient figées, légèrement entrouverte. Même son souffle ne s'en échappait plus. Ses yeux étaient grands écarquillés et il mit un moment à réagir, même lorsque les lèvres du chanteur des Warblers se posèrent sur les siennes. Puis, il oublia où ils étaient, offerts à la vue d'une école dont plusieurs avaient clairement démontré leur homophobie, et répondit au baiser avec fougue.

* * *

><p><em>And if you have a minute why don't we go<em>

_Talk about somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know?_

* * *

><p>Fuyant la cours avant que ce déclenche une émeute, Kurt avait entraîné Blaine à l'intérieur de l'école, dans une classe vide. Chacun assis sur un bureau, ils se faisaient face, aucun n'osant être le premier à parler.<p>

-Alors tu m'aimes? Se décida finalement à murmure Kurt, les joues rougies et les yeux fixés sur le sol.

-Kurt…

C'était tellement doux, presqu'une déchirure qui fit renaître les larmes en lui. Blaine bondit sur ses pieds et s'approcha de lui. Ses doigts forcèrent son menton à se redresser et ils se regardèrent longuement, laissant leur amour parler pour eux.

-Je suis tellement désolé, Kurt. Je suis stupide. Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dis que je n'avais aucun talent pour faire dans la romance et que je ne voulais pas foutre en l'air notre amitié?

-Je trouve que tu as été très bon, aujourd'hui, se moqua Kurt en cherchant à détendre l'atmosphère.

Blaine sourit, mais ignora son commentaire et poursuivit :

-C'est pour ça que je l'ai dis. J'ai eu tellement peur d'avoir tout gâché. J'avais peur de te perdre, Kurt. Voir Santana s'interposer entre nous et Karofsky m'a contrarié plus que je l'aurais voulu. Et lorsque tu m'as dis que tu voulais revenir ici, j'ai paniqué. J'ai réalisé qu'ils étaient capables de te protéger alors que moi j'avais échoué. J'ai eu peur de te perdre, Kurt. J'étais juste trop jaloux pour te laisser à eux.

-Blaine, souffla Kurt touché par sa déclaration.

Il posa sa main sur sa joue et un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui répondre.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis plus avec les Warblers que ça veut dire que je n'ai plus besoin de toi. Quand je t'ai dis que tu m'avais donné le courage d'affronter Karofsky, c'était sincère. Tu m'as protégé à ta façon, comme eux le fond à leur façon. Et tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux, parce que je t'aime Blaine.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent une autre fois et Blaine se retira au grand étonnement de Kurt. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de parler.

-J'ai bien réfléchit, et je veux faire partie de ta vie. Je ne veux pas seulement être avec toi, je veux partager ce que tu vis également. J'ai demandé à être transféré ici l'an prochain.

-Tu es certain? Demanda Kurt surprit par une telle attention. Tu n'es pas obligé…

-C'est ce que je veux. Si les choses se passent bien cet été entre nous- et elles se passeront bien, j'en suis persuadé- c'est ce que je veux.

Un sourire enfantin illumina le visage du plus jeune alors qu'il refermait ses jambes autour de la taille de Blaine pour accentuer le contacte entre leurs deux corps et il les plongea dans un autre baiser passionné.

* * *

><p><em>Et j'ai envie que Kurt planifie un autre mariage, parce qu'il était trop bien celui de son père, et cette fois, je veux que ce soit le sien qu'il planifie! N'hésitez pas à demander pour être invité, les reviews serviront de passe d'entrée :D <em>


	5. Sweet innocence

_Cet OS fut écrit dans le cadre de la treizième nuit du FOF, sous le thème « élastique » à écrire en une heure. Si vous désirez plus d'informations sur le jeu ou sur le FOF en lui-même, n'hésitez pas à demander! Autrement, vous pouvez trouver les liens sur mon profil._

* * *

><p><em>Bien, disons que je ne suis pas satisfaite entièrement de cet OS. J'avais l'idée de base et je voulais tenter quelque chose d'humoristique, mais le résultat n'est pas celui que j'attendais. Enfin, il n'est pas si mal non plus, mais ne vous étonnez pas si tout ne colle pas parfaitement, ce ne devait même pas être un OS sur Glee au départ, mais après réflexion, je me suis dis que c'était le couple qui collait le mieux à l'histoire. Bonne lecture!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing : KurtBlaine**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas….**

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong>

Blaine est près à aller plus loin dans sa relation avec Kurt. Mais l'innocence de Kurt ne cesse de l'étonner…

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione : <strong>En fait, c'est super simple. Il te suffit de cliquer sur « sign up » que tu trouves dans le coin de la page, dans la barre bleue, en haut à droite.

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet innocence<strong>

Ils étaient ensembles depuis plusieurs mois déjà et Blaine pensait que c'était le moment pour eux de faire avancer leur relation sur le plan sexuel. Il n'avait jamais poussé Kurt à aller plus loin qu'il le désirait, conscient de ce que ça représentait pour lui. Il avait encore bien en tête le souvenir de ce fameux jour où les Warblers avaient envisagé de devenir « sexy » et de la conversation qui avait suivi leur performance d'_Animal_. L'image de Kurt mettant pratiquement ses doigts dans ses oreilles et chantant pour fuir toute discussion sur le sexe lui tirait encore un sourire.

Ainsi, Blaine se disait qu'il était tant pour Kurt d'élargir ses horizons et d'Expérimenter un peu plus que les baisers et les étreintes. Il n'avait certes pas l'intention d'aller jusqu'au bout de l'acte, mais il s'attendait à au moins pouvoir lui faire retirer sa chemise et peut-être même, avec un peu de chance, son pantalon. La peau de Kurt était si douce au toucher- ses mains semblables à de la peau de bébé- qu'il mourait d'envie de la sentir contre lui, de découvrir l'effet que produirait le frottement de leurs deux torses.

C'est ainsi que Blaine avait invité Kurt chez lui ce soir-là et qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés allongés sur son lit, enlacés. Rien de bien différent qu'à l'ordinaire. Dans les rares occasions où ils se retrouvaient seuls allongés sur un lit, leur lèvres demeuraient scellées, leurs bouches attirées l'une à l'autre comme deux aimants.

Les mains de Kurt étaient nouées dans le cou de Blaine, le bout de ses doigts jouant avec les boucles de ses cheveux. Il avait glissé l'une de ses jambes sur celle de son copain, brisant la distance qui les séparait. Et il y avait la main du chanteur des Warblers qui s'était glissée sous sa chemise, taquinant doucement son ventre. Kurt ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner. Autant il appréciait le contacte, autant il n'était pas à l'aise dans la situation. Blaine ne l'avait encore jamais touché ainsi. Il réprima toutefois son insécurité alors qu'il sentait les lèvres de son petit ami se détacher des siennes et descendre doucement dans son cou. Juste là où se trouvait l'ouverture de sa chemise, laquelle était déjà triturée par les doigts du plus âgé. Kurt renversa sa tête vers l'arrière réprimant à demi un gémissement et laissa ses paupière se soulever.

Entre les bras de Blaine, il se figea. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait.

-Oh mon dieu! S'exclama-t-il en brisant le romantisme de leur étreinte et en roulant sur le côté.

Blaine se redressa, une expression confuse sur le visage.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Kurt? Demanda-t-il doucement. J'ai fais quelque chose de mal?

Il avait soudainement peur d'avoir surestimé les capacités de Kurt et d'avoir voulu aller trop vite. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était de l'effrayer. Mais autre chose semblait avoir capté l'attention de son copain. Ce dernier se plaça sur ses genoux et se contenta de répondre :

-Tu as des ballons!

L'expression de confusion sur les traits du visage du plus âgé ne fit que s'accroître alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir ce à quoi il faisait allusion.

-Kurt, je n'ai pas…tenta-t-il avant d'être coupé.

-As-tu la moindre idée de tout ce qu'on peut faire avec un ballon, Blaine?

Alors que Kurt se penchait vers l'avant, Blaine le suivit du regard et l'horreur ne tarda pas à se peindre sur son visage et à venir remplacer sa confusion. Ce que Kurt prenait pour un ballon, c'était en fait un préservatif non emballé qu'il avait laissé traîner sur sa table de chevet au cas où les choses viendraient qu'à déraper entre eux. Il n'y croyait pas vraiment, mais il préférait être prévoyant. Ce qui l'horrifiait dans cette situation, c'était le peu de connaissance de son petit ami en matière de sexe. Pour sûr, il connaissait l'existence des préservatifs, mais de toute évidence, il n'en avait jamais eu un sous les yeux.

-Kurt, souffla-t-il soudainement mal à l'aise.

Mais le plus jeune eu une fois encore aucun égard pour ce qu'il avait à dire. Il avait saisit le dit « ballon » dans ses mains et tirait désormais sur chacun des bouts.

-Il est super souple et en plus il est d'une couleur parfaite! Tu en as d'autres comme celui-là? On pourrait leur dessiner des visages et… Blaine?

Il avait levé un regard interrogatif sur Blaine lorsqu'il l'avait sentit poser une main sur les siennes.

-Kurt, ce n'est pas un ballon, expliqua-t-il aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait. C'est un préservatif.

-Un quoi? S'étrangla Kurt.

-Un préservatif.

-Un pré-pré… Oh mon dieu!

Le plus jeune des deux adolescents lâcha le préservatif et bondit vers l'arrière. Si Blaine ne l'avait pas retenu, il aurait sans doute tombé à la renverse. Son visage avait pris une adorable teinte rouge qui tira un sourire au chanteur des Warblers. L'innocence de son petit ami ne cessait de l'étonner, mais il ne pouvait être touché que par elle à chaque fois. Peut-être qu'il avait effectivement surestimé les capacités de Kurt. Peut-être qu'il aurait dut l'aider à apprivoiser des choses aussi simple que des préservatifs avant de penser à lui retirer sa chemise.

-J'en ai d'autre, souffla-t-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser. Allons faire ces visages…

Le sourire qu'afficha Kurt alors qu'il tirait sur sa main pour l'entraîner à l'extérieur de la chambre ne put que ravir son cœur. Après tout, il n'y avait aucun mal à s'amuser…

* * *

><p><em>N'oubliez pas de reviewer! En échange, Kurt sera ravie de vous faire un de ses ballons « spéciales préservatifs »! <em>


	6. I'm born for you

_Oui, oui. Cette scène à été traité des milliers de fois, je sais, mais elle me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment et je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de finalement la mettre sur papier. Hum, j'ai des doutes sur le style d'écriture, mais je pense qu'en général ça peut aller. J'ai essayé de faire différent de ce qui s'était fait jusqu'à maintenant, à vous de me dire si j'ai réussi! :D Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pairing : KurtBlaine**_

_**Rating : Hum… il n'y a rien d'explicite, mais je vais me rassurer en disant M**_

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent aux créateurs de Glee. **_

_**Spoiler : 02.18**_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm born for you<strong>

C'était vendredi et Kurt terminait sa première semaine depuis son retour à _McKinley_. Ça ne faisait certes que quatre jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, mais la quantité horrifiantes de messages textes qu'ils s'étaient envoyés n'avait pas empêché Blaine de s'ennuyer. Il s'ennuyait certes de pouvoir tenir la main de Kurt ou de pouvoir le serrer contre lui au détour d'un couloir désert, mais il y avait plus que ça. Leurs pauses café quotidiennes lui manquaient également horriblement. Il manquait au _Warblers_ avec son originalité et sa passion bien à lui. Il manquait à Blaine lorsque ce dernier étudiait dans la salle du conseil et relevait la tête, désespéré par la quantité de devoirs qui s'empilait devant lui et avec l'espoir de croiser le sourire encourageant de Kurt assis devant lui, mais ne rencontrant chaque fois que le vide. Son amitié lui manquait; son amour lui manquait; sa présence lui manquait.

À la fin des cours, les _Warblers_ n'ayant pas de pratique, il s'était donc rendu à Mckinley pour surprendre Kurt et passer une soirée agréable avec lui. La rencontre des _New Directions_ n'était pas encore terminée lorsqu'il arriva et il pensait donc pouvoir y assister. Les _Warblers_ ayant été mis hors-concours pour les _Nationaux_, personne ne pourrait l'accuser d'espionnage. La salle de chant étant vide, il fit son chemin jusqu'à l'auditorium. Il venait de s'y glisser lorsque Kurt apparut, seul sur la scène. Avec les premières notes de _Born This Way_ pour l'accompagner. Blaine avala sa salive et se laissa tomber sur un siège tout au fond de la salle. Son regard glissa sur le corps de son petit ami. L'uniforme de _Dalton_ lui allait à merveille, certes, mais ses propres vêtements lui allaient mille fois mieux.

Blaine dut se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de gémir. La voix de Kurt dansait dans ses oreilles, si sensuelle que son manque de lui ne fit que s'accroître. Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir sauter sur la scène et l'envelopper dans une étreinte- l'embrasser peut-être même malgré le fait qu'ils étaient en public. Jamais il n'avait utilisé cette voix en sa présence; c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait chanter aussi bas. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre à quel point il avait eu tort : Kurt pouvait être sexy lorsqu'il n'essayait pas de l'être. Alors que ses yeux glissaient sur les hanches du garçon, Blaine se promit qu'il l'obligerait à utiliser cette voix plus souvent. Particulièrement lorsqu'ils étaient seuls…

Mercedes et Tina apparurent alors sur la scène, encadrant Kurt. Elles posèrent chacune main sur l'ouverture de sa veste, tirant un grognement de jalousie à Blaine. Kurt ne lui laissait que peu de chance de le toucher- et Blaine respectait l'inconfort qu'il éprouvait encore à l'idée d'eux deux devenant intimes- alors pourquoi elles avaient le droit de le déshabiller? Elles tirèrent sur les pans de la veste, la laissant grande ouverte. Blaine s'obligea à croiser les jambes pour masquer l'évidence et posa une main contre sa bouche pour étouffer le gémissement rauque qui lui échappait.

Kurt venait de laisser découvrir un chandail blanc où étaient imprimés les mots '_Like Boys_'. Il esquissa un demi-sourire. _J'aime les garçons_. C'était bien Kurt. Il ne pouvait simplement pas écrire '_gay_' comme n'importe qui d'autre l'aurait fait. Il devait l'écrire de sa façon bien à lui. Et le voir s'exposer ainsi ne pouvait qu'attiser le désir en Blaine, qui se sentit obligé de resserrer un peu plus ses jambes.

Le déhancher de Kurt aurait du être interdit par la loi. Alors qu'il le regardait évoluer au milieu des autres membres des _New Directions_, qui avaient à leur tour rejoint la scène en dévoilant un chandail semblable- chacun avec un mot qui les décrivait- Blaine sentit un filet de bave glisser le long de son menton. Gêné, il se pressa à l'essuyer de sa manche et fermer ses lèvres entrouvertes. Ses joues rougirent légèrement et il remercia le ciel que tous ignorent sa présence. À coup sûr, cette scène était bien meilleure que tous les pornos qu'il avait pu visionner. _**Beaucoup, beaucoup mieux…**_ pensa-t-il en laissant une main tremblante reposer sur le haut de sa cuisse, dangereusement près de là où il aurait voulu la voir. Il dut alors se faire violence pour ne pas se laisser emporter par son désir et son imagination débridée et pour garder ses yeux fixés sur la chorégraphie plutôt que sur les fesses de Kurt.

Un nouveau sourire étira les lèvres de Blaine lorsqu'une fois la dernière note envolée, les membres des New Directions s'étreignirent longuement. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de le constater lors des Régionales, mais ce qu'il voyait à l'instant était plus que convainquant. Ils avaient une passion singulière que les Warblers n'avaient pas. Ce n'était pas une chanson qu'ils chantaient, c'était leurs tripes. Ils étaient tous comme Kurt. Blaine mordit sa lèvre à nouveau, un brin de nostalgie perçant l'éclat de désir dans ses yeux. _Kurt_… S'il avait su à quel point il avait sa place parmi eux- aussi mal ça lui faisait- il l'aurait poussé à y revenir il y a bien longtemps. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi libre et rayonnant Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi beau et sexy. Son corps se tordit alors que les raisons de sa présence lui revenaient en mémoire : Kurt lui manquait horriblement.

Il ne restait plus que Rachel, Mercedes et Kurt lorsqu'il atteignit la scène. Il pouvait percevoir leurs commérages sans pouvoir en définir le sujet.

-Blaine! S'exclama Kurt avec un sourire dès l'instant où il aperçut sa silhouette. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Le soliste des _Warblers_ ne daigna point répondre. Du coin de l'œil, il voyait Mercedes et Rachel s'effacer discrètement pour leur donner un peu d'intimité. En quelques mouvements, il se retrouva sur la scène, devant Kurt, es yeux brillants d'admiration. Ce dernier le regardait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement entrouverte, ayant visiblement du mal à respirer correctement. La main de Blaine se leva lentement et effleura le torse de son petit ami, au niveau des mots '_Like Boys_'. Kurt ne recula pas, ni plus qu'il ne balaya sa main de son corps. Au contraire, il eut l'étrange impression que le garçon arquait un peu le dos pour accentuer le contacte.

-Je suis fier de toi, Kurt, souffla-t-il en collant son front au sien.

Sa main resta à plat contre son torse alors que l'autre se posait tout naturellement aux creux des reins du garçon, l'attirant plus près de lui. Kurt haleta, mais se laissa faire une fois encore. Il sentit ses bras s'enrouler d'eux-mêmes autour du cou de Blaine et il laissa leur nez se frôler.

-Ton chandail est merveilleux…

-Vraiment? Dit Kurt ses lèvres adoptant une légère teinte rosée.

-Vraiment, répondit Blaine une étincelle faisant briller ses yeux. Il te va à merveille. Je l'adore.

Il rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes, avide d'embrasser son petit ami depuis l'instant où il avait mis les pieds dans l'auditorium, mais il ne put que les frôler avant que Kurt ne se retire du baiser et enfouisse son visage dans les plis de son cou.

-Kurt? Demanda Blaine hésitant.

Un instant, il paniqua. Il était peut-être allé trop loin. Il amorça un geste pour se détacher du garçon, mais celui-ci résista, s'agrippant à la veste de son uniforme pour conserver le contacte entre leur corps. Il aimait la chaleur qui se dégageait de Blaine; aimait sentir son cœur battre contre le sien. Il aimait également sentir l'odeur qui se dégageait de sa peau et ses mains qui se déplaçaient sur son corps. Il aurait probablement tout donné pour pouvoir demeurer dans cette position encore quelques instants, profitant de la tranquillité qui les entourait, mais il était conscient qu'il avait inquiété Blaine alors il s'obligea à répondre d'un murmure.

-J'ai une surprise pour toi. Ce ne devait pas être pour tout de suite et je ne suis pas certain que tu l'aimeras, mais…

-Kurt? Dit encore Blaine, tendu face à son soudain silence. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Kurt?

Le plus jeune se détacha à contrecœur de son petit ami et fit un pas en arrière avant de lever les yeux vers lui. L'hésitant et la peur étaient clairement visibles sur ses traits lorsqu'il parla finalement.

-Va t'asseoir, je reviens tout de suite.

Blaine obéit avec un froncement de sourcil alors que Kurt disparaissait à l'arrière scène. Cette fois, il choisit un siège au centre, dans la première rangée. Kurt mit quelques minutes à réapparaître sous ses yeux, revêtant la même veste rouge qu'il avait portée au début du numéro de Lady Gaga. Il se plaça au centre de la scène, les mains jointes en papillon au-dessus de sa tête, et les premières notes de _Born This Way_ frappèrent Blaine. Kurt refaisait le numéro, juste pour lui. Quelque chose se tordit d'anticipation dans son ventre.

Dire que la première fois avait excité le soliste des _Warblers _était un euphémisme à côté de ce que lui faisait maintenant la vue de Kurt se déhanchant seul sur la scène. Cette fois, il ne chercha même pas à se retenir, cédant à ses envies. Sa main se pressa discrètement sur son entrejambe, massant et appuyant fortement, cherchant à la fois à faire baisser la pression et à trouver du soulagement.

Au bout d'un moment, Kurt défit les boutons de sa veste- lentement, intégrant le geste à sa chorégraphie- et laissa découvrir un nouveau chandail. Un gémissement bruyant s'échappa des lèvres de Blaine et résonna en écho avec la musique. '_Love Blaine_'. Kurt semblait si timide et si vulnérable à cet instant que Blaine craqua. Il avait besoin de le sentir. Il bondit sur ses pieds et rejoignit en courant son petit ami.

-Est-ce que c'est trop tôt? Murmura Kurt, cessant de chanter lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant lui. Je veux dire, pour te dire que je t'aime? Parce que c'est ce que je ressens pour toi, Blaine. Je…

-Shh… le coupa le plus âgé en posant un doigt contre ses lèvres. Ne dis rien.

Kurt ravala ses paroles, laissant ses lèvres sentir pleinement le doigt de Blaine qui les caressait. Les papillons étaient revenus embraser son bas-ventre. Il résista à l'envie de lécha ses lèvres et de goûter le doigt par la même occasion, gardant ses yeux ancrés à ceux de Blaine.

-Je t'aime aussi, Kurt.

Il pressa doucement leurs lèvres ensembles avant de s'écarter légèrement, pensif.

-Je suis jaloux, déclara-t-il au bout de quelques secondes. J'en veux un comme celui-là.

Il laissa à nouveau sa main glisser contre son torse.

-Un avec les mots '_Love Kurt_'.

Kurt rigola et souffla quelque chose qui ressemblait à '_ça peut s'arranger_' alors que ses lèvres fonçaient à nouveau sur celles de Blaine pour les capturer. Il en était à présent certain, il était né pour aimer Blaine Anderson…

* * *

><p><em>Et hop! Un chandail 'Love Kurt' (ou 'Love Blaine' on peut tenter de passer une commande également :D) à tout ceux qui osent laisser une review! <em>


	7. Un jour, ce ne sera pas qu'un rêve

_Peut-être un peu sombre, je l'avoue, mais l'idée me plaisait bien. Je place la scène à la fin de l'été suivant la saison 2. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pairing : KurtBlaine**_

_**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages ni l'histoire**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Spoiler : 02.22**_

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong>

L'homophobie n'a pas cessé de l'Ohio. Loin de là, elle empire à chaque jour. Cherchant un moment de répit, Blaine entraîne Kurt dans les rues de New York. Mais les peurs de Kurt sont encore bien présentes, faisant échos aux siennes…

* * *

><p><strong>Un jour, ce ne sera pas qu'un rêve<strong>

Le soleil avait brillé dans le ciel toute la journée, amenant les habitants de new York envahir les rues encore plus qu'à l'habitude. Les trottoirs étaient bondés, il fallait jouer du coude pour se frayer un chemin. Et la chaleur, celle du soleil mêlée à celle que dégageaient les corps qui se frôlaient sans cesse, marchant vite et transportant bien souvent de lourds sacs, en étaient presqu'insupportable. Néanmoins, lorsque le soleil disparut pour la nuit, la température chuta drastiquement. Bien qu'il trouvait l'air frisquet beaucoup plus confortable que la chaleur collante de l'après-midi, Kurt ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir amené une veste lorsqu'ils avaient quitté l'hôtel. Malgré son envie d'y retourner et de s'étendre devant un film- il avait tant marché ce jour-là que ses jambes lui élançaient et menaçaient de ne pas pouvoir le porter le lendemain- il s'abstient de se plaindre et conserva son sourire. Il était hors de question qu'il perde une minute de ce temps précieux qui lui était accordé dans les rues de New York avec son copain.

Blaine serra sa main, doucement, pour attirer son attention. Kurt cligna des yeux, s'apercevant qu'il était demeuré silencieux durant de longues minutes, le regard perdu dans le vague. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il regardait. Il savait seulement qu'il se tenait devant la vue splendide que lui offrait Central Park, et qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rêver à l'avenir qui l'attendait. Il tourna la tête vers Blaine et lui sourit. Un frisson traversa son échine au même moment, transformant en grimace son sourire. Dans sa tête, il pestait contre la disparation du soleil, mais ce ne fut que de courte durée. Blaine s'était glissé derrière lui et avait encerclé son corps de ses bras, frottant doucement les parcelles de peau dénudées sur le corps de Kurt. Ce dernier soupira de contentement et pencha sa tête sur le côté, l'appuyant contre celle de Blaine qui venait de poser son menton sur son épaule.

-À quoi est-ce que tu penses, Kurt?

La voix était douce et intéressée. Kurt sourit. Il avait réellement trouvé l'homme parfait. Maintenant qu'il avait mis la main dessus, il n'Avait point l'intention de le laisser filer. Il eut un instant peur de l'effrayer en lui révélant ses pensées, mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils abordaient le futur.

-À l'avenir, souffla Kurt d'une voix rêveuse. Je nous imagine dans cinq ans, lorsque nous serons mariés et des stars de Broadway. J'imagine nos enfants, nos balades mains dans la main au clair de lune dans Central Park, j'imagine…

Kurt s'interrompit, mordant ses lèvres.

-Kurt?

Il pouvait sentir le froncement de sourcil de Blaine sans même le voir. I les tortilla pour se retourner dans ses bras et appuya son front contre le sien. Leur nez se frôlèrent, envoyant une décharge électrique courir dans les veine de Kurt. Il adorait lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient dans cette position. Enveloppé dans l'étreinte du plus âgé, il se sentait plus en sûreté qu'ailleurs. Si près l'un de l'autre, mais si loin en même temps. Il rêvait des nuits où il pouvait sentir la peau nu de son torse contre le sien, des nuits où il pouvait se blottir contre ce même torse ou de celles où il le sentait contre son dos, l'enveloppant dans son sommeil. Il n'était pas encore prêt à franchir le prochain cap de leur relation, mais qu'ils en soient arrivés là était déjà beaucoup plus que ce qu'il n'avait imaginé. Leurs souffles se mêlaient un à l'autre sans jamais réellement se trouver. Les lèvres de Kurt restaient entrouvertes dans ses moments là, gardant l'espoir de pouvoir faire entrer un peu de Blaine en lui. Mais c'était en vain, Blaine demeurait toujours trop loin, et il devait se résoudre à aller chercher ce qu'il voulait dans un baiser. Leurs regards étaient ancrés l'un dans l'autre, discutaient silencieusement, chacun tentant de ne pas battre des paupières, refusant de manquer ne serait-ce qu'un millième de seconde de cette conversation. Leurs yeux devenaient secs et leurs vues brouillées avant qu'un l'un des deux ne se décident à rompre le contacte. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, les sons n'étaient qu'une ambiance agréable, les gens qui passaient, des figurants au cœur de la scène. Ce moment où ils s'étreignaient de cette façon était magique, il leur appartenait à eux seuls. Personne n'avait le droit de le briser ou de s'y immiscer.

Kurt s'obligea à parler au bout de quelques minutes silencieuses, brisant une partie du charme qui s'était scellé entre eux. Sa voix était brisée, il pouvait y sentir les trémolos.

-Tu sais que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas Blaine? Chuchota-t-il dans son oreille après avoir à son tour posé son menton contre son épaule.

Blaine se tendit. Une main remonta le long du dos du plus jeune, venant prendre en coupe sa joue.

-Eh, Kurt, regarde-moi. S'il te plaît.

Kurt obéit. Les larmes brillaient déjà dans ses yeux. La douleur avait remplacé le rêve.

-Je t'aime aussi, Kurt.

Incapable de trouver les mots pour le réconforter- il ne savait que trop bien ce qui l'avait atteint, les blessures étaient encore trop vives en lui, en eux- il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sa langue ne demanda jamais l'accès à sa bouche, il se contenta d'entraîner leurs lèvres dans une danse passionnée, douce et folle à la fois. Il n'en avait rien à faire des grognements mécontents autour d'eux. Ils avaient pour habitude de rester discrets en public, mais cette fois, c'était différent. Ils étaient à New York, ils étaient ensembles, seuls pour la première fois. Burt lui avait donné la permission d'amener Kurt passé quelques jours loin de Lima avec lui, conscient du répit dont les deux garçons avaient besoin. L'idée ne lui plaisait pas, loin de là, de les savoir seuls tous les deux dans New York, mais était-ce pire que l'idée de voir cet air blessé dans les yeux de Kurt jour après jour? Blaine avait besoin de lui montrer, de lui prouver, à l'instant à quel point il l'aimait et il n'avait rien de mieux sous la main qu'un baiser. Un baiser pour lui prouver qu'il se moquait des gens autour de lui.

Kurt gémit contre sa bouche. Il n'en n'aurait jamais assez de ses lèvres qui jouaient avec les siennes. Il avait tant besoin de les sentir, frustré d'avoir à se retenir la plupart du temps. Il aurait vendu son âme pour être comme les autres couples, ceux qu'il voyait s'embrasser sans pudeur dans les moindres recoins, offerts à la vu de tous et sans honte. Il ne demandait pas le droit d'être aussi grossier qu'eux, seulement celui d'un baiser, ici et là, emplit de romance. _Romance…_ Qu'était devenu ce mot de nos jours? Il n'en trouvait que dans les comédies musicales et dans les films. Il avait mis longtemps à le comprendre; la réalité n'avait rien avoir avec cette beauté. Ce qu'il avait avec Blaine, était exceptionnel, il en était conscient. Et il en était également reconnaissant. _L'homme parfait…_L'une de ses mains se posa contre la joue de son petit ami et l'autre trouva sa place derrière sa tête, les plongeant plus profondément dans un baiser au goût de larmes. Ses larmes. Comme toujours, il pleurait. Ne savait-il donc faire que cela? Il avait l'impression d'en avoir versées plus que dans sa vie entière au cours des dernières semaines. Il s'étonnait d'avoir encore la force d'en produire. Il sentit le pouce de Blaine caresser sa joue gauche, effacer les larmes qui s'y trouvait avant que son autre pouce face de même avec sa joue droite. Kurt sourit contre ses lèvres. C'était toujours ainsi. Il les effaçait toujours. _Je t'aime…_

Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, à bout de souffle, leurs fronts ne séparèrent point. Ils en étaient revenus à cette position que Kurt appréciait tant. Même cette fois, le charme n'eut pas le temps de se mettre en place. L'angoisse était encore bien présent en Kurt, nouait son estomac et l'empêchant de se concentrer. Même sur ses yeux brillants qui le regardaient avec tendresse.

-Et s'ils ne nous acceptaient pas? Et si même dans cette ville on ne pouvait s'aimer?

Et voilà, il énonçait à voix haute des craintes qu'il transportait depuis le jour où Blaine lui avait dit à voix haute qu'il l'aimait pour la première fois. Alors qu'il venait à peine de revenir des Nationales. De New York. Il avait cru que son corps s'arrêterait de battre à ce moment-là. C'était tellement inattendu. Lui-même ne s'était pas sentit prêt à le dire, bien qu'il l'ait répété maintes et maintes fois dans sa tête. Lorsque les mots s'étaient échappés de sa bouche, forcés par la nervosité, il avait cru défaillir. Il l'avait dit comme s'il ne le pensait pas vraiment, d'un ton interrogatif. Mais Blaine avait compris, il avait continué à sourire comme toujours, et instantanément, Kurt s'était sentit mieux et n'avait plus eu peur de ses sentiments. Parce qu'il avait compris que Blaine lui appartenait réellement; qu'il appartenait à Blaine. Après la soirée de bal, il en était déjà arrivé à cette conclusion, que personne ne serait capable de toucher ce qu'ils avaient s'ils refusaient de les laisser faire, mais c'était alors encore vague, rien de bien précis. Ce jour-là, assis dans un café face à Blaine, Kurt avait vu l'avenir se dessiner devant lui pour la première fois. Un avenir qui incluait Blaine à ses côtés.

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis ce fameux jour, mais il avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'années. Il était encore innocent à cette époque. Il croyait avoir goûté à la cruauté des gens, que personne ne pourrait lui faire plus de mal que Karofsky et son baiser, que personne ne pourrait l'humilier davantage que ceux qui l'avait élu reine lors du bal, mais il n'avait en fait encore rien vu. Il était loin de se douter que son cauchemar n'avait à peine que commencer. Même Blaine, pourtant battu dans son ancienne école, ne connaissait pas encore le goût de la peur que les gens pouvaient vous faire ressentir lorsqu'ils éprouvaient une haine viscérale envers vous.

-Ils nous accepteront, Kurt, répondit Blaine avec conviction, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Kurt ne le repoussa pas bien qu'il détestait ce geste. À l'instant, il le rassurait. Son corps ne demandait que davantage de caresses. Son dos s'arqua et leurs torses se touchèrent. Il sentit la prise de Blaine se resserrer autour de sa taille et il dut s'obliger à réprimer un sanglot. Ses yeux se levèrent momentanément à la rencontre des étoiles. Elles scintillaient, emplies de promesses, vous donnant l'envie de sauter suffisamment haut pour les rejoindre. Et Kurt l'aurait fait, il aurait essayé de les rejoindre s'il n'y avait pas eu Blaine pour le retenir. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Et il sut, il sut que Blaine avait les mêmes préoccupations que lui. Il ne les énonçait seulement pas à voix haute, préférant rester fort pour lui. Et Kurt se sentit égoïste. Mais qu'y pouvait-il? Chaque fois qu'ils avaient un moment de répit, sa gorge se nouait. La terreur le submergeait alors qu'il angoissait, imaginant la prochaine horreur à la quelle ils auraient à faire face. Parce qu'il y en aurait toujours une prochaine fois. Le monde était aussi cruel que ça.

-Mais est-ce qu'on pourra se marier? Dit-il dans une supplique plaintive. Est-ce qu'on pourra avoir des enfants?

-Kurt…

C'était qu'un souffle. Faible. Douloureux. À mi-chemin entre l'espoir et la résignation.

-Non, Blaine. Je sais que tu en as toujours voulus. Tout comme je sais que nos chances sont minces…

-Rachel est la preuve que c'est possible, répliqua Blaine en pressant un baiser sur son nez.

-Rachel est l'exception à la règle, comme toujours lorsque sa la concerne. Et s'ils refusaient de nous laisser en avoir, Blaine? Tu serais malheureux toute ta vie? Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

Il fit un geste pour reculer, mais le plus âgé le retient fermement.

-Oui, je veux des enfants, Kurt, mais ce que je veux par-dessus tout, c'est toi. Je pourrais passer par n'importe quelle situation si je te savais à mes côtés. Je pourrais même supporter les insultes qui pleuvent sur nos têtes et les coups. Tu es tout ce qui m'importe, Kurt. Ce que pense les autres, j'en ai rien à faire. Qu'ils nous détestent s'ils veulent, moi, je sais que nous nous aimons.

-Blaine…

-Je t'aime, Kurt. Ne l'oublie jamais…

-Jamais, répéta le plus jeune en laissant leurs lèvres se trouver une autre fois.

Le baiser était plus profond, plus désespéré que le précédent. Kurt s'agrippait à Blaine comme pour se convaincre que la cruauté n'arriverait pas à les séparer.

-Tu n'es pas seul, Kurt. Je ne suis pas seul. Les batailles ont là pour qu'on les affronte ensembles. Et ce que ton père a dit, c'est vrai. Ces homophobes, ils sont là pour faire grandir notre amour. Aujourd'hui, c'est un rêve, demain ce sera un cauchemar. On le sait tous les deux. Mais il faut qu'on garde en tête que ce ne sera pas toujours le cas, pas tant qu'on s'aura l'un l'autre.

-Merci, Blaine, dit Kurt en l'étreignant. Merci de me donner le courage de continuer à me battre.

Un rire s'échappa de la gorge de Blaine alors qu'il rendait l'étreinte.

-Tu es le plus courageux de nous deux, Kurt. Ce courage, c'est toi qui me le donne.

-Et je ne l'aurais pas sans toi, alors on est quitte.

Leurs mains se joignirent et ils se remirent à marcher, prenant la direction de leur hôtel. Les peurs étaient encore bien présentes en eux, en Kurt, mais elles étaient momentanément oubliées. Demain, il serait encore tant de s'en inquiéter. Ce soir, ils ne voulaient que profiter de cet instant de répit qui leur était offert.

-D'un autre côté, dit soudainement Blaine, je peux te promettre que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'on puisse avoir la vie qu'on désir. Ce ne sera pas toujours qu'un rêve, Kurt Hummel, ne l'oublie pas…

Kurt sourit doucement sans répondre. Si quelqu'un pouvait bien atteindre ce rêve, c'était bien eux…

* * *

><p><em>Et parce que je veux des bébés BlaineKurt, j'ouvre la pétition pour qu'on les fasse immigrer dans un autre pays! Chaque review équivaut à dix signatures sur la pétition! :D _


	8. Il n'y a pas que Broadway pour briller

_**Cet OS a été écrit pour la quatorzième nuit du FOF, sous le thème 'étoile' à écrire en une heure. Pour davantage d'informations concernant les nuits ou le FOF, n'hésitez pas à demander. Autrement, vous trouverez les liens sur mon profil.**_

* * *

><p><em>Hum… Je suis pas sûre que je suis fière de celui-là… Quoi que oui, j'ai réussi à ne pas sombrer dans l'inutile alors que c'était tentant, mais il est tout de même un peu plus idiot que le précédant :D Enfin, je vais cesser de le dénigrer, il n'est pas si mal en y repensant, alors bonne lecture!<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pairing : BlaineKurt**_

_**Rating : M, rien d'explicite**_

_**Disclaimer : L'histoire et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**_

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong>

Briller sur Broadway semble une bonne façon d'atteindre ses rêves, mais qui a dit que c'était la seule?

* * *

><p><strong>Il n'y a pas que Broadway pour briller<strong>

Kurt Hummel avait toujours rêvé d'être une étoile. Il rêvait de briller, d'être acclamé et regarder. Il voulait être aimé et posséder la scène de Broadway. Il n'avait pas cinq and qu'il le savait déjà : un jour, il serait une étoile.

Lorsqu'il avait enfin trouvé le courage de révéler au grand jour son homosexualité, Kurt avait cru que ses rêves s'étaient envolés en même temps que sa dignité. Chaque coup qu'il recevait et chaque insulte qui faisait naître ses larmes, lui laissaient croire que personne ne l'acclamerait. Il le méritait, il en était conscient, mais le mode de pensée plus que conservateur des gens qui l'entouraient n'était pas prêt à le lancer dans une ascension fulgurante.

Sa conviction était peu à peu devenue qu'un rêve, rêve qui lui remontait le moral dans les pires moments. Il n'y croyait plus, il s'était résigné à l'anonymat qui constituerait sa vie, si ce n'était que de la douleur d'être reconnu pour ce qu'il était : homosexuel.

Ce ne fut que quelques jours avant son dix-huitième anniversaire que Kurt se remit à croire qu'il pouvait devenir une étoile. Qu'il pourrait être acclamé, regardé et aimé. Mais sa définition d'étoile avait radicalement changée, d'une façon qu'il n'aurait jamais crue possible.

-Je t'aime…

Les mots de Blaine, soufflés dans son oreille, le firent frissonner. Il ne pourrait jamais s'habituer à ces mots. Ils étaient trop profonds et trop intimes. Leur signification était trop lourde pour qu'ils puissent devenir banaux.

C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient entièrement seuls. Qu'ils n'Avaient pas à avoir peur de voir Burt ouvrir la porte de la chambre sans prévenir pour les surprendre endormis l'un contre l'autre ou alors que leur lèvres étaient désespérément attachées les unes aux autres, essayant de communiquer la moindre des émotions qu'ils ressentaient. Ils avaient mérité la confiance de l'homme; on leur avait enfin accordé la soirée qu'ils n'avaient jamais eue.

À ce stade, la peur et la gêne avaient depuis longtemps été oubliées. La pièce était emplie par leurs yeux brillants et par leurs doigts fébriles. Ils parcouraient le corps de l'autre, avides d'en explorer toujours plus et sans donner la moindre importance aux gestes maladroits qui témoignaient d'une certaine nervosité. Ils étaient ensembles; tout ne pouvait être que parfait.

-Je t'aime…

Chacune des caresses de Blaine étaient parsemés de ces « je t'aime » qui enflammaient l'esprit de Kurt non moins que son corps. Il ferma les yeux et gémit contre le coup du plus âgé, bougeant ses mains plus rapidement dans son dos. Ce dernier avait déplacé ses lèvres de son oreille à cet endroit sensible juste derrière. Sa langue darda entre ses lèvres dans une tentative incertaine et, encouragé par les gémissements du plus grand des deux, lécha joyeusement chaque parcelle de peau qu'il rencontrait. Il laissait le goût s'imprégnait sur ses papilles gustatives espérant qu'il pourrait encore s'en souvenir le lendemain.

Leurs deux torses étaient déjà nus l'un contre l'autre, pressés aussi fermement qu'il leur était possible de le faire. Kurt sentait la chaleur qui irradiait de ce geste alors qu'elle s'emparait de son corps déjà en sueur, sans savoir si elle provenait de lui ou de Blaine. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que c'était une sensation agréable et qu'il en voulait désespérément davantage.

Ses doigts avaient glissés plus bas dans le dos de Blaine, s'étaient agrippés au sommet de son pantalon. Il tira dessus, laissant comprendre qu'il voulait le lui arracher, mais qu'il n'avait pas le cœur à abandonner le goût sucré de ses lèvres ou de laisser sa langue quitter sa bouche. Alors il l'embrassa avec plus de force, suçotant le bout de sa langue avant que la sienne ne la repousse et envahisse la bouche de Blaine. Il le laissa faufiler une main entre eux pour jouer avec le bouton de son jean, s'obligeant à ne pas pousser ses hanches vers l'avant pour accentuer ce contacte qui ne serait jamais suffisant.

Blaine fut celui qui brisa le baiser, seulement pour venir susurrer un autre « je t'aime » à l'oreille de Kurt. Des mots rauques, emplis de désir, mais sincères et passionnés. Et Kurt réalisa enfin. La main de Blaine s'était faufilée dans l'ouverture de son pantalon, le caressant affectueusement par-dessus ses sous-vêtements. Il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas se perdre dans la sensation et se concentrer sur sa réalisation.

Il était une étoile. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un public pour être acclamé, regardé et aimé. Il n'avait pas besoin de qui que ce soit. Il avait besoin que de Blaine. Il avait la conviction que tant que l'autre garçon l'aimerait, il pourrait être heureux quoi qu'il arrive. Sur cette pensée, il s'empressa de détacher le pantalon du plus âgé, avide de lui démontrer à quel point il l'aimait et de sentir sa peau s'unir à la sienne.

Kurt Hummel était l'étoile de Blaine Anderson.

* * *

><p><em>Vous aussi vous pouvez être l'étoile de quelqu'un! Une review et le choix vous aies laissé! :D<em>


	9. Aussi longtemps que tu seras en moi

**_mola45:_**_ Ouah! Et bien, je suis très heureuse que ça te plaise! :D Pour ce qui est dans écrire d'autre, et bien, en voici un! _

* * *

><p>Cet OS fut écrit pour le <strong>Glee_Angst_Meme<strong>, sur Livejournal. Pour le moment, il se termine ici, mais étant donné que j'ai du mal avec la fin- et pourtant, j'ai toujours écrit des histoires comme ça sans problème...- il serait fort possible qu'une suite vienne éventuellement, surtout que j'ai trouvé un 'prompt' qui pourrait très bien s'accorder à l'histoire. Bref, c'est encore à voir, selon ma motivation à l'écrire et selon le fait que j'ai des tonnes d'autres projets en cours qui n'avance pas :D L'histoire est un plus 'douloureuse' que les autres, et je préviens que ce n'est pas nécessairement un happy-end -encore, ça dépend du point de vue. Enfin, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, comme toujours!

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: KurtBlaine**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient...**

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong>

Personne ne peut contrôler l'amour. Autant vous voulez que ça fonctionne, parfois, vous devez le laisser filer; même si ça fait mal

* * *

><p><strong>Aussi longtemps que tu seras en moi<strong>

-Est-ce que je dois vraiment y aller? Souffla Kurt dans le cou de son petit ami pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois cette nuit-là. Peut-être que je pourrais demander à…

-Non, coupa Blaine en pressant une main sur la hanche nue de Kurt. Nous en avons déjà discuté un nombre incalculable de fois, Kurt. C'est ton rêve, c'est ta chance de briller sur Broadway. Tu ne peux pas refuser cette bourse sans renier ton rêve. Je ne te permettrai pas de faire ça. Tu dois y aller.

-Mais je t'aime, souffla-t-il encore, sentant la fêlure dans sa voix.

-Je t'aime aussi, Kurt. N'en doute jamais.

-Alors viens avec moi!

Kurt agrippa désespérément le chandail de Blaine; sa voix était emplie de douleur.

Les doigts de Blaine trouvèrent le menton de Kurt et soulevèrent aisément sa tête de façon à ce que leurs regards se rencontrent. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il découvrit les larmes qui couraient le long des joues du plus jeune. Il aurait tout donné pour les effacer. Il aurait tout donné pour retenir les mots qui lui échappèrent à ce moment-là et je jamais avoir à les penser. Il se souvenait de la promesse qu'il s'était fait la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Kurt, presque brisé par la perfidie des élèves de Mckinley. Pourquoi devait-il lui briser le cœur après, il y a déjà bien longtemps, s'être promis de ne jamais le faire?

-Je ne peux pas, Kurt. Tu sais que je ne peux pas. Il n'y a rien pour moi là-bas. La firme de mon père est ici et tu sais qu'il a toujours été prévu que je prenne sa place à la tête de la firme une fois que j'aurai terminé mes études en droit. Je ne peux pas déménager à New York sans perdre tout ce que je pourrais avoir ici.

-Mais est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, Blaine, ou est-ce que c'est quelque chose que ton père veut? Tu ne dois pas te sentir mal pour être qui tu es. Ce n'est pas ta faute s'il ne peut pas accepter le fait que tu sois gay! En aucun cas tu ne dois oublier tes propres rêves pour réaliser les siens. Tu n'as pas à lui donner une compensation pour ne pas être le fils qu'il vaudrait que tu sois, Blaine!

Kurt criait presque. Ça avait toujours été un sujet risqué entre eux. Kurt était certain que Blaine rêvait de jouer de la musique, pas d'être un avocat tant bien même que l'autre garçon avait toujours nié ce fait. Kurt ne pouvait pas comprendre que Blaine devait le faire. Que s'il ne devenait pas un avocat, il ne serait rien. Il n'était pas comme Kurt. Il n'avait pas autant de courage qu'en avait le plus jeune. La musique était un beau rêve, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire. Pas en sachant qu'il devrait se battre pour se faire une place, pour faire accepter sa sexualité au reste du monde. Il n'était pas Kurt et Kurt ne pouvait pas le comprendre. Alors Blaine mordit sa lèvre un moment avant de lui répondre d'une voix douce et basse.

-C'est ce que je veux, Kurt. La musique était seulement un rêve d'adolescent…comme tu l'étais. Rien de plus.

Les yeux de Kurt s'agrandirent à ces mots. Il savait, mais c'était dur à entendre. Blaine ne le lui avait jamais dis auparavant, ou à tout le moins, il ne lui avait jamais dis aussi durement. Et comme toujours, Kurt essaya de nier ses mots. C'était plus facile de cette façon. Beaucoup plus facile.

-Blaine… Non… Ne dis pas ça. Je t'aime.

Blaine soupira. Sa main glissa de la hanche de Kurt pour venir se refermer sur le drap. Lorsqu'il la ramena sur la peau de son petit ami, il pressa plus fort qu'il n'en avait eu l'intention, le faisant grogner de douleur. Il retira sa main, la passant dans ses cheveux avant de la poser au centre de son torse.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il doucement. Je ne voulais pas…

-Je t'aime, répéta Kurt un peu plus fort, espérant que cette fois ça ne passerait pas inaperçu.

Blaine secoua sa tête, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

-Je sais, et je t'aime aussi. Et ça sera toujours ainsi. Je le promets. Mais nous savons mieux que ça. Ne penses tu pas que c'est mieux pour nous de mettre un terme à cette relation pendant que nous sommes encore en bon terme?

-Nous n'allons pas…

-Kurt…

Kurt avala difficilement sa salive lorsqu'il entendit l'exaspération dans la voix de son petit ami. Il savait qu'il n'était pas facile en ce moment et qu'il donnait du fil à retordre à Blaine. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre? Blaine était la meilleure chose qu'il avait eue dans sa vie. Sans lui, il ne savait pas où il serait. Il ne croirait probablement plus en l'amour. Blaine était son sauveur et c'était quelque chose qu'il n'était pas prêt à laisser lui échapper. Pas aussi facilement. Peu importe ce que ça voulait dire.

-Tu ne sais pas, Blaine. Tu ne sais pas si ça serait terminé. Il n'y a rien qui prouve que nous ne durerons pas si nous restons ensembles. Rien.

-Oui, il y a des choses qui le prouvent.

Kurt le fixait, attendant qu'il lui donne ses raisons pour la vingtième fois. Il ne voulait pas comprendre son point de vue même s'il savait que Blaine avait raison. Alors le plus âgé soupira une fois de plus.

-On se bat tout le temps, Kurt. Ça n'a rien de sain. Notre relation est loin de ce qu'elle était il y a quatre ans. Je suis presque certain que même notre amitié a changé. Et ce n'était pas quelque chose que je suis prêt à gérer. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Pas entièrement. Je préférerais garder ton amitié même si ça veut dire que ça me coûtera ton amour. Et…

Il y eut un moment d'hésitation où Kurt s'obligea à déglutir, sachant ce qui allait venir. Il s'abstient de lever ses mains et de mettre ses doigts dans ses oreilles. Il n'était plus un bébé, il devrait être capable de gérer la vérité.

-Et j'ai été ton premier petit ami, ton premier baiser, ton premier en tout. Tu as besoin d'aller voir ailleurs et d'expérimenter alors que tu es encore jeune où tu auras des regrets lorsque tu auras trente ans.

-Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre que toi, Blaine.

Kurt criait; était sur le point de pleurer. Mais il n'y avait pas tant de conviction dans sa voix. Il tressaillit lorsqu'il sentait la main chaude de Blaine prendre sa joue en coupe.

-Oui, tu en as besoin. Comme j'en ai besoin. Arrête d'argumenter avec moi, Kurt. Tu sais que c'est inutile et tu gaspilles du temps sur notre dernière nuit.

Kurt regarda au loin, essayant de recoller chaque pièce de son cœur. Il ne pleurerait pas. Pas devant Blaine. Il ne voulait pas lui donner cette dernière image de lui. Il faisait de son mieux pour retenir les larmes, mais il échoua. Blaine prit son visage, le tourna de façon à ce qu'il puisse le regarder. Kurt ferma ses yeux fermement.

-Regarde-moi, Kurt.

Le plus jeune secoua sa tête, mais fit comme il lui fut demandé.

-C'est correcte si tu as besoin de pleurer, Kurt, dit doucement Blaine, caressant gentiment ses cheveux. Je ne dirai rien, je ne te jugerai pas. Tu le sais. Tu peux pleurer si tu veux.

Alors Kurt laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues alors qu'il parlait. Il capitula.

-Je sais. Je sais tout ça. Tu as raison sur tout. C'est juste… même si je sais que je t'aurais perdu à un certain point, je ne suis juste pas prêt à te perdre maintenant. J'aurais voulu avoir tous les moments possibles avec toi. Je t'aime tellement, Blaine.

Ce fut le tour de Blaine de déglutir. Il continua à caressa les cheveux de Kurt d'une main et passa l'autre dans son dos, le serrant fermement contre lui, le pressant contre son torse. C'était tellement bon. La chaleur que dégageaient leurs torses nus, l'un contre l'autre, était parfaite. Il aurait pu rester dans cette position pour l'éternité. Ça aurait la même chose, la meilleure option. Il n'aurait pas à briser le cœur de Kurt si c'était possible. À ce moment, Blaine se surprit à détester la vie et chaque tournant qu'elle pouvait prendre.

-Moi aussi, Kurt. Je t'aime. C'est pourquoi on devrait profiter de cette dernière nuit. On ne devrait pas la laisser filer sans essayer de se souvenir pourquoi on s'aime. Arrête de penser et arrête de t'inquiéter. Ne fait qu'apprécier le plaisir. Je te promets que tu n'oublieras jamais notre dernière nuit.

À cette idée, Kurt gémit, pressant ses hanches contre celles de son petit ami. Il commençait à durcir. Il les fit rouler une ou deux fois, gémissant encore.

-Je te tiendrai à cette promesse, Blaine, souffla-t-il alors qu'il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Après qu'il eut saisit le lubrifiant and qu'il en ait mi sur ses doigts, Blaine laissa sa tête se diriger vers le corps de Kurt. Il trouva rapidement son entrée et commença doucement à faire des cercles autour à l'aide de son index, alors que son autre main caressait le torse du garçon en-dessous de lui. Ce dernier avait une main dans ses cheveux et jouait avec ses boucles. Blaine aimait tellement ce sentiment. Il ferma ses yeux, s'abandonnant dans ce geste rassurant. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Kurt le fixait de ce fabuleux regard qui amenait Blaine à l'aimer davantage. Le regard d'un enfant pure qui vous faisait croire que le monde était entre vos mains. Son index cessa soudainement de faire des cercles autour de l'entrée de Kurt et glissa à l'intérieur. Il voulait voir davantage que la pureté et l'amour dans ce regard. Il voulait voir le désire, le plaisir et l'abandon. Il voulait voir Kurt devenir lui et lui appartenir entièrement pour leur dernière nuit.

Avant même qu'il ne commence à bouger, un second doigt glissa à l'intérieur de Kurt puis un troisième. Il les plia. Il connaissait si bien ce corps qu'il n'eut besoin que d'un essaie pour trouver sa prostate. Le gémissement qui sortit de la bouche du plus jeune le fit refaire le même geste. Kurt s'arqua sous lui, demandant davantage. Alors il lui donna plus.

Il commença lentement à entrer et sortir ses doigts de Kurt, écartant ses muscles.

-Je t'aime, Blaine, siffla Kurt avant de lever sa tête pour trouver les lèvres du plus âgé.

-Je t'aime aussi Kurt.

Et il baissa sa tête, donnant à Kurt ce qu'il voulait.

Un moment passa où ils ne firent que ça : s'embrasser. Les doigts de Blaine étaient presque immobiles à l'intérieur de Kurt lorsqu'ils interrompirent le baiser.

-Maintenant, Blaine. Je te veux en moi.

-Si c'est ce que tu souhaites…

Blaine sourit et retira ses doigts. Il ne s'ennuya même pas à trouver un condom, et plaça son sexe à l'entrée de Kurt.

Il déglutit alors qu'il réalisait ce que ça signifiait. C'était la dernière fois qu'il s'enfouirait en Kurt. La dernière fois qu'il le sentirait resserrer ses muscles autour de lui. La dernière fois qu'il se sentirait aussi proche de l'amour de sa vie.

Retenant ses larmes, Blaine se promit que cette dernière fois serait la plus longue et la meilleure.

-Je t'aime.

Et sur ces mots, il commença à tracer son chemin à l'intérieur de Kurt.

Alors que Blaine poussait son sexe entre les fesses de Kurt, il ne rompit jamais le contact visuel. Kurt ne ferma pas ses yeux non. Il ne se concentra même pas sur la douleur ou le plaisir que l'autre garçon lui faisait ressentir. Il se concentra seulement sur le sentiment d'être 'emplit' et sur le poids du corps de Blaine au-dessus de lui. Doucement, il leva ses bras et les attacha autour du cou de Blaine pour l'amener plus près de lui. Leurs nez se touchèrent et leurs souffles se mêlèrent, mais ils ne s'embrassèrent pas. Kurt gémit. Blaine était désormais entièrement en lui, mais il continuait à pousser vers le bas, essayant d'aller plus profondément alors que c'était impossible. Kurt lui répondit instinctivement. Il arqua le dos de façon à ce que ses hanches rencontrent celles de l'autre garçon et il plia ses genoux, levant ses jambes pour les attacher dans son dos. Ses talons poussèrent dans ce dernier. Le plus petit des deux avaient mal, mais il ne disait rien, ne voulait pas briser le moment ou avoir moins de contacte avec la peau de Kurt.

-Je ne sais pas si je durerai longtemps, Blaine. Tu me fais sentir tellement bien en étant à l'intérieur.

-Kurt…

La voix de Blaine était raque de désire. Tout ce qu'il voulait s'était de pénétrer durement et rapidement Kurt pour lui faire ressentir avec tous les parties de son corps et qu'il ne l'oublie jamais. Mais il savait que s'il agissait ainsi, ce serait terminé. Il n'aurait pas une autre chance et il était loin d'être prêt à laisser partir Kurt.

-Ne fais pas ça. Retient-le. Aussi longtemps que tu le pourras. Je veux être avec toi.

-Je veux être avec toi aussi, souffla Kurt alors qu'une larme tombait à nouveau sur sa joue. Aussi longtemps que tu seras en moi, ça ne sera pas terminé. Nous serons encore ensemble. Tout sera parfait.

-Alors je resterai à jamais en toi, répondit Blaine avec un sourire idiot.

Lorsqu'il commença à bouger, si lentement que ça aurait pu être une torture dans une autre occasion, Kurt laissa l'une de ses mains dans le cou de Blaine et l'autre tomber entre leurs corps. Ses doigts enveloppèrent doucement la base de son membre et il serra fortement, balayant la douleur et le besoin de soulagement qui grandissait en lui. Ils dureraient à jamais; il n'y avait aucune autre façon pour eux de rester ensembles.

Lorsqu'il sentit Kurt resserrer ses muscles autour de lui, Blaine grogna. Même si le plus grand ne le faisait pas volontairement, ça ne voulait pas dire que ce ne serait pas difficile pour lui. Il ralentit son rythme qui était déjà une torture et écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de son copain. Un baiser emplit de besoin qu'aucun des deux ne voulait voir se terminer.

-Je t'aime…

Nombre de 'je t'aime' furent dit, les seuls moments qu'ils s'accordèrent pour respirer…

Un moment passa avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent de s'embrasser. Peut-être que ce ne fut que quelques minutes ou peut-être que ce fut des heures, mais pour eux, ce fut comme une éternité qui n'aurait jamais dut prendre fin. Blaine ne pouvait plus le supporter, autant le voulait-il. Il y était presque; son sexe douloureux demandait pour de plus en plus de plaisir. Il attrapa doucement la main de Kurt- celle qui se trouvait entre leurs corps- et l'amena loin du membre de Kurt, la laissant tomber près de l'autre, dans son cou. Kurt resserra instinctivement sa prise sur Blaine. Dieu… S'il pouvait l'avoir un peu plus profondément en lui, il ne s'en plaindrait point. Blaine lui répondit en bougeant plus vite et plus durement, les amenant tous les deux au bord du précipice.

Ça ne prit guère de temps pour qu'ils atteignent ce point où ils criaient le nom de l'autre comme si c'était la fin du monde. Blaine essaya de conserver le contact visuel même s'il se laissait emporter par le plaisir, forçant Kurt à garder les yeux ouverts. Il voulait le voir durant l'orgasme, voir le désir et l'ombre qui prenait toute la place dans son regard. C'était quelque chose qu'il aurait toujours en tête. Alors qu'ils redescendirent tous les deux de leur orgasme, ils partagèrent un autre baiser. Celui-là fut presque violent. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent et il y eut beaucoup de bave; il en tombait même sur leurs mentons.

-Blaine, souffla Kurt d'une voix aigu.

-Dieu, Kurt, répondit Blaine d'une voix plus basse.

Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire. Tout était là. Blaine était toujours en Kurt tant bien même qu'il s'était ramollit. Il n'avait aucun désire de s'écarter. Mais à un certain point, il n'eut guère le choix. Lorsqu'il roula sur son dos, perdant la chaleur du corps de Kurt, ce dernier bougea presqu'instantanément pour ajuster sa position. Avant même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, ils étaient l'un contre l'autre. Kurt posa sa tête sur son torse. Il s'approchait de plus en plus près, jusqu'à ce que leurs jambes s'entremêlent et jusqu'à ce que la main de Blaine lui caresse gentiment les cheveux. Il là il cessa de bouger, heureux de ce qu'il avait. Ils restèrent silencieux pour le reste de la nuit, ne dormant pas, mais respirant l'odeur de l'autre.

Lorsque la nuit disparut et que le soleil commença à tracer son chemin dans le ciel, ils étaient toujours là, se regardant. Burt dut venir cinq fois leur dire que c'était le temps de partir avant qu'ils ne se décident à se préparer. Ils s'habillèrent presque l'un l'autre, riant et touchant leur peau autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Ils s'embrassèrent bien plus qu'à l'habitude ce matin-là.

Et avant qu'ils ne le réalisent, ils y étaient.

À l'aéroport.

S'étreignant pour la dernière fois avant un long moment- si ce n'était pas pour toujours.

-Je ne t'oublierai jamais, soufflé Kurt à l'oreille de son petit ami essayant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait d'empêcher sa voix de se briser.

-Je t'aimerai toujours, répondit Blaine alors qu'il embrassait le dessus de sa tête.

Et Kurt ne put plus parler. Il était certain qu'il n'aurait pas été capable de garder sa voix stable s'il avait essayé. C'était trop. L'air autour d'eux était emplit d'émotions et ce n'était pas positif.

Une fois encore, Blaine dut leur dire que c'était le temps. Il ne le voulait pas. Même pour lui, ça faisait mal de regarder. Ça en brisait presque le cœur. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ces garcons s'aimeraient autant. Quand Kurt avait ramené Blaine à la maison pour la première fois en l'introduisant comme son petit ami, Burt n'appréciait pas tant l'idée et il était certain que ce couple ne durerait pas longtemps. Alors que les années avaient passées, il avait appris à apprécier Blaine et à comprendre qu'ils s'étaient aimés à un certain point. Mais récemment, ils avaient surpris plusieurs de leurs batailles. Ils argumentaient toujours à propos de choses et d'autres. Ils les avaient même entendus hurler à la tête de l'autre quelques fois. À ce point, il était certain qu'il n'existait plus rien entre eux. Que ce serait facile pour eux de s'éloigner. Mais il avait faux. Il avait tellement tort. Il pouvait le voir maintenant alors qu'ils s'agrippaient l'un à l'autre comme si c'était la seule façon pour eux de respirer.

Alors lorsqu'ils leur dit que c'était le temps pour Kurt de prendre son avion, il se sentit un peu cruel. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Il n'avait pas le droit de leur demander de s'éloigner. Mais c'était leur choix, se rappelait-il. Ils avaient choisit ça. Alors il recula d'un pas, leur laissant faire ce qu'ils voulaient.

Il n'y eu pas d'autres mots échangés. Kurt repoussa Blaine bien que ce dernier essayait de le ramener dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il tourna les talons, ce fut la dernière fois qu'il vit le regard de Blaine. Il ne se retourna jamais alors qu'il marchait vers la porte qui le conduirait à l'avion. Pas même pour regarder vers son père.

Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues et il ne pouvait pas les arrêter, pas plus qu'il ne voulait que Blaine les voit. Il savait qu'ils y en avaient probablement sur les joues de son désormais ex-copain aussi, mais il ne voulait pas les voir non plus. Ça aurait été beaucoup trop dur. Il aurait courut dans se réfugier dans ses bras à nouveau, oubliant ses rêves et jetant leur relation directement dans un cauchemar. Parce qu'il savait qu'il ne serait plus jamais capable d'être ensembles.

Blaine essuya subtilement ses yeux. C'était son choix. Le plus dure qu'il avait eu à faire dans sa vie, mais tout de même le sien. Lorsqu'il ne parvient plus à voir le dos de Kurt, il respira et ferma ses yeux. C'était fait. L'amour de sa vie était parti. C'était pour le mieux. Il se retourna vers Burt, toujours silencieux, et point avers la porte. Il ne voulait pas rester la plus longtemps.

Burt le suivit, regardant une dernière fois l'endroit où son fils avait disparut. Il se demandait pourquoi ce fut leur choix, mais il ne dit rien. Secrètement, il espérait qu'ils se retrouveraient à nouveau quelque part dans le futur…


	10. S'éloigner, se retrouver

_Écrit pour le Glee_Angst_Meme: _

_À un moment, Kurt et Blaine se séparent. Quelques années passent. Un ou l'autre peuvent être fameux. Et puis, ils se rencontrent à nouveau. Peut-être à un évènement auquel tous les deux doivent assister pour leur carrière, peut-être par accident (dans un bar….). Ils doivent chanter la chanson._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pairing: KurtBlaine_**

**_Rating: T_**

**_Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Résumé<span>**

Il l'a tellement aimé que lorsqu'ils se virent à nouveau, ce fut comme s'il n'avait pas oublié.

* * *

><p>Alors, c'est en quelque sorte une seconde partie à 'Aussi longtemps que tu seras en moi', mais pas exactement. Je ne suis pas certaine de vraiment vouloir voir ces deux histoires reliés alors je vous laisse lire comme vous le souhaitez. Si je décide de les relier, éventuellement, j'écrirai peut-être une troisième partie- j'ai quelques idées qui pourraient bien aller avec une suite.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>S'éloigner, se retrouver<strong>

L'amour est quelque chose qu'on ne peut contrôler. L'amour est quelque chose qui nous frappe et qu'on ne peut chasser tant bien même qu'on le veule. L'amour nous prend aux tripes et nous rend presque malade. Mais parfois, même si on le veut plus que tout, il nous est impossible de vivre avec lui. Il faut le laisser filer et apprendre à vivre sans lui. Apprendre à maîtriser le sentiment d'écoeurement qui grandit pour être heureux à nouveau. Parce que l'amour peut aussi être sombre; l'amour peut aussi faire de la vie un cauchemar. Et lorsqu'on tourne le dos à l'amour, on espère toujours que jamais on ne le retrouvera…

Presque dix ans avaient passé depuis que Kurt avait quitté Lima pour New York. La première année furent vraiment durent pour lui- essayant de fuir ses sentiments pour Blaine et trouver à nouveau qui il était- et c'est seulement deux ans plus tard qu'il avait recommencé à sortir. Cinq ans passèrent avant qu'il ne retombe amoureux. Il n'avait jamais pensé que ça puisse arriver à nouveau; il était certain que Blaine serait toujours le seul même si les choses s'étaient terminées entre eux. Mais il l'avait trouvé, _lui_, et il oublia tout de son rêve d'adolescent. Tout était nouveau, tout était parfait. Cinq autres années passèrent et il était toujours avec le même homme, Peter, vivant sur un nuage. Tout était encore comme au premier rendez-vous. Ils étaient mêmes fiancés.

Alors là s'en trouvait l'histoire, dix ans après que Kurt eu quitté Lima pour conquérir la scène de Broadway. Il restait encore une semaine avant son mariage et il devenait de plus en plus nerveux, l'excitation le bouleversant de l'intérieur et l'empêchant de dormir bien des nuits. Mais tout ça n'était rien. Il pouvait facilement vivre avec ces sentiments. Ce qui le frappa le plus, fut cette nuit où son monde bascula. Il aurait préféré mourir que d'y faire face…

C'était vendredi soir et comme toujours, Kurt était à ce bar où il pouvait performer quelques chansons avant de se perdre dans le plaisir et l'alcool alors qu'il dansait avec son petit ami. Mais ce soir-là, comme c'était le cas depuis quelques temps, il était seul. Peter était toujours à l'extérieur de New York, en visite dans sa famille. C'était toutefois probablement une bonne chose qu'il ne soit pas là pour voir les évènements qui suivirent.

Alors Kurt dansait seul, souriant au monde et sa première bouteille d'alcool à la main. Il était tellement heureux. Seulement une semaine et il appartiendrait entièrement à son petit ami. À partir de ce moment, rien ne serait capable de les séparer. La musique s'arrêta et il fallut quelques secondes avant qu'une nouvelle chanson s'entame. Mais Kurt continuait tout de même de danser, perdu dans son monde.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se fige, incapable de respirer.

C'était impossible. Ça ne pouvait pas être réel. Il devait rêver. Être piégé dans un cauchemar. Alors qu'il se pinçait, essayant de se réveiller, rien n'arriva. Il était toujours là, sur la piste de danse, observant ses yeux qui étaient le fantôme de son passé.

Et Blaine le regarder également. Stupéfait.

Après ça, tout alla vite. Kurt fit un pas en arrière. Blaine en fit un vers l'avant. Et encore, ils bougèrent, suivant toujours l'autre jusqu'à ce le dos de Kurt heurte la sortie d'urgence. Il voulait tellement fuir. Il n'était pas prêt à le voir. Dix ans avaient passés depuis la dernière fois. Et il aussi certain qu'il était possible de l'être que cette fois à l'aéroport aurait dut être la dernière.

-Ne fuis pas, Kurt.

La voix était la même. Comme les yeux. Observer Blaine lui rappelait tout ce qu'il avait mis si longtemps à oublier. L'amour n'avait pas disparut. L'amour était toujours là, quelque part en lui. Et soudainement, Kurt avait tout oublié de Peter et de leur marriage. Tout était Blaine à nouveau. Quelques seconds étaient tout ce don't il avait besoin. Lorsqu'il le réalisa, il s'en sentit Presque malade. Il se dégoûtait. Comment pouvait-il balayer aussi facilement cinq années de bonheur? Il ne put s'interroger bien longtemps; Blaine parla.

-Je ne pensais pas te revoir à nouveau, Kurt. Enfin, je ne pensais certainement pas te voir ici. Mais je suis heureux que ce soit arrivé. Ça fait tellement longtemps! Comment vas-tu?

Et Kurt ne pouvait ouvrir la bouche. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts alors qu'il observait l'autre garçon. Comment pouvait-il parler comme si rien ne c'était passé? Kurt était-il le seul à se souvenir et à se sentir comme s'il avait toujours seize ans? Et ce sourire, il aurait dut être illégal. Kurt ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit à nouveau, il avait trouvé la force de parler. Mais sa bouche étant sèche, ce ne fut qu'un seul mot.

-Blaine…

Un mot douloureux qui voulait en dire beaucoup. Blaine hocha la tête comme s'il avait compris. Il tendit la main, cherchant pour celle de Kurt.

-Chante avec moi, s'il te plaît?

Kurt aurait dut dire non, mais avant qu'il ne le sache, le 'oui' s'était échappé de ses lèvres. Et il s'y retrouva, sur la scène, tenant la main de Blaine comme jadis. Ils se faisaient face et Kurt était perdu dans le brouillard. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, c'était ces yeux. Si on lui avait demandé quelle chanson ils avaient chantés, il aurait été incapable de répondre. Il suivait Blaine, essayant de contrôler les battements de son cœur.

(Blaine)  
><em>Do you still drink whiskey?<em>_  
>Can I buy you a round?<br>If nobody's sittin' here,  
>Do you mind if I sit down?<em>

_I was nervous when I saw you  
>I almost walked away<br>And now I can't believe  
>What I'm about to say<em>

Kurt déglutit. Il n'y avait que quelques pas qui les séparaient; ce n'était pas suffisant. Blaine était toujours capable d'atteindre sa joue et il la caressait alors qu'il chantait. Kurt ferma ses yeux à nouveau, incapable de le repousser, appréciant la chaleur qui s'insinuait en lui. Sa peau lui semblait encore plus douce lorsque Blaine la touchait. Était-ce possible? Il ouvrit finalement la bouche, inconsciemment, joignant l'autre garçon dans la chanson. __

_(Blaine et Kurt)  
>These arms wanna hold you<br>These lips wanna kiss you  
>These eyes are glad to see you<br>Baby I miss you  
>Let's drive each other crazy<br>Like we did back then  
>Why don't we get together<br>And break each other's hearts again_

Kurt déglutit encore. C'était son tour de chanter seul. Il laissa les mots s'envoler alors que de vielles images prenaient placent dans son esprit. 

_(Kurt)__  
>Maybe I've had one too many<br>I don't wanna say too much  
>We both know the reasons<br>Why we didn't keep in touch  
>We're no good for each other<br>Still its hard to let it go  
>I'm trying to be strong<br>But babe you gotta know_

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent à nouveau. C'était ce qu'il voulait. Ce qu'ils chantaient. Ce n'était pas sa raison qui parlait à l'instant, c'était son Coeur. Et son cœur savait qu'il voulait ces bras autour de lui et ces lèvres sur lui. Son cœur savait également que Blaine lui manquait énormément et qu'il aurait même été capable d'annuler son mariage juste pour sentir de nouveau ces bras. Son regard rencontra celui de Blaine. Il suppliait silencieusement, sans savoir ce qu'il demandait. Et Blaine semblait savoir pourquoi.

_(Kurt et Blaine)  
>These arms wanna hold you<br>These lips wanna kiss you  
>These eyes are glad to see you<br>Baby I miss you  
>Let's drive each other crazy<br>Like we did back then  
>Why don't we get together<br>And break each other's hearts again_

_And loving you should be the last thing on my mind  
>It feels so good to let you hurt me one more time<em>

Il n'y avait plus d'espace entre eux. Blaine avait bougé, Kurt n'avait pas reculé. Il sentait maintenant le bras de l'autre garçon dans son dos, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans sa peau et pressant avec possessivité ses hanches contres les siennes. Kurt gémit quelque part entre les mots alors que la chaleur s'emparait de lui. C'était toujours là; ça n'avait pas disparut avec les années.

_These arms wanna hold you  
>These lips wanna kiss you<br>These eyes are glad to see you  
>Baby I miss you<br>Let's drive each other crazy  
>Like we did back then<br>Why don't we get together  
>And break each other's hearts again<em>

C'est à ce moment que ça le frappe. Il n'était plus perdu dans le brouillard. Ces mots étaient la vérité. S'ils faisaient ça, s'il laissait ce arrive comme il le souhaitait, ils ne trouveraient aucun Bonheur; ils ne feraient que briser le coeur de l'autre à nouveau. C'était pourquoi ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Pas parce qu'ils avaient cessé de s'aimer, mais parce qu'ils étaient incapables de vivre une relation saine ensemble. Kurt repoussa Blaine d'une seule main, repoussa les questions qui se dessinaient dans les yeux du plus petits des deux garçons. Il souffla les derniers mots, sachant que sa voix était brisée.

_Why don't we get together__  
>And break each other's hearts again <em>

Il lui tourna le dos et fuit. Il n'était plus sur la scène lorsqu'il entendit Blaine l'interpeller. C'était ça. Il avait dut courir, fuir l'amour de sa vie pour trouver son bonheur et il devait très certainement fuir de nouveau pour ne pas perdre ce qu'il avait désormais. Il savait que le reste de la nuit ne serait pas facile. Il pouvait déjà sentir les larmes dans ses yeux. Et être seul lorsqu'il avait besoin d'autant de réconfort n'aiderait pas. La chaleur d'un autre corps contre lui aurait réellement aidée. Lorsqu'il atteignit la sortit, Kurt tourna la tête vers la scène. Une dernière fois, il voulait croiser ce regard fabuleux…


	11. Cet interdit

_Écrit en une heure pour la seizième nuit du FOF, sous le thème 'secret'. Pour davantages d'informations, les liens son sur mon profil ou n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions!_

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing : KurtBlaine**

**Rating : T, rien d'explicite, mais bon…le sujet est sous-entendu alors…**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient**

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong>

Dans l'épisode 14 de la saison 2, Blaine mentionne que Kurt à découvert son historique de recherche et lui fait désormais du chantage. Dans l'épisode suivant, Kurt mentionne qu'il a essayé de regarder _ces films_. Faisons des liens maintenant…

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTE: Je croyais l'avoir précisé plutôt, mais je vois que j'ai oublié. En ce qui concerne la réplique de la saison 2 episode 14, en fait, elle appartient à Finn, mais pour les besoins de l'histoire, j'ai fais en sorte qu'elle appartienne à Blaine. Sinon, c'était beaucoup moins marrant! Désolée si ça cause problème à qui que ce soit, mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'écrire un KurtFinn aujourd'hui, je pensais davantage à un Blaine/Kurt comme c'est dans mes habitudes...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Cet interdit<strong>

Ce n'était pas intentionnel. Kurt avait seulement emprunté l'ordinateur de Blaine afin de retrouver un site qu'ils avaient découvert ensembles quelques jours plus tôt. Et Blaine lui avait donné sa permission.

Mais lorsque les yeux de Kurt s'agrandirent de stupeur face a l'historique de recherche de Blaine, il sut qu'il n'aurait jamais dut regarder.

-Blaine? Fit-il d'une voix étranglée sans même se retourner vers le garçon assis sur le lit. Qu'est-ce que c'est?

L'adolescent plus âgé fronça les sourcils avant d'abandonner sur le lit son numéro de Vogue et de se lever. Il fit quelques pas avant de se retrouver aux côtés de Kurt. Une main sur la table de travail et l'autre sur le dossier de la chaise, il se pencha vers l'écran, cherchant la cause de la surprise de son ami.

Ses joues devinrent rouges en découvrant la liste des derniers sites visités. Il avait oublié. Maintenant, toutefois, il se souvenait très bien comment s'était déroulée sa dernière soirée. Il se revoyait, étendu sur son lit, l'ordinateur sur ses genoux. Il fixait l'écran avec fascination, découvrant les nouvelles vidéos de la semaine. Et sa main était bien occupée à l'intérieur de son pantalon…

-Kurt, je…commença-t-il en bafouillant, plus aussi confiant qu'à son habitude. Je suis…désolé…j'avais oublié… Je te promets… Tu n'aurais pas dut voir ça….Oh mon dieu…

Et il se mordit la lèvre, incapable de trouver une excuse cohérente. Kurt, aussi rouge que lui, détacha ses yeux des mots qui s'étendaient devant lui et le regarda.

-Ça va, Blaine. C'est juste que…je ne te pensais pas le genre à regarder _ces films._

Blaine vit là sa porte de secours. Un moyen d'atténuer sa culpabilité et de cacher à Kurt le plaisir qu'il ressentait en les regardant. Il était déjà un peu moins mal à l'aise lorsqu'il reprit la parole en haussant les épaules :

-Tu sais, en fait, c'est plus éducatif qu'autre chose. J'y ai appris des tas de trucs.

Le plus jeune garda le silence alors qu'il prenait mentalement note de deux choses. Maintenant qu'il connaissait le secret de l'adolescent, il avait quelque chose pour exercer du chantage envers lui et l'obliger à venir à la soirée organisée chez Rachel. De plus, si Blaine regardait ce genre de film pour s'éduquer, Kurt pourrait bien s'y essayer également, non?

-Et puis, dit-il en changeant rapidement de sujet, où est ce site qui traitait de la mode?


	12. How Blaine discovers that Kurt is

_Écrit en une heure pour la seizième nuit du FOF, sous le thème 'miroir'. Pour davantages d'informations, les liens son sur mon profil ou n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions!_

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing : KurtBlaine**

**Rating : T, rien d'explicite, mais bon…le sujet est sous-entendu alors…**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient**

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong>

Blaine ne l'aurait jamais cru s'il ne l'avait pas entendu….

* * *

><p><strong>How Blaine discover that Kurt is a screamer <strong>

Ils n'avaient jamais réellement franchit la frontière des baisers. Mais ils en avaient discuté. Nombre de fois. Et chaque fois, Kurt avait pris peur. Qu'il soit seul à la maison un soir étant chose rare, il sauta sur l'occasion pour s'entraîner un peu. Tremblant, il s'arrêta devant son miroir, pinça ses lèvres et inspira profondément. Puis, il se lança….

Blaine avait prévu de surprendre Kurt ce soir-là en arrivant chez lui à l'improviste. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu toutefois, ce fut les bruits qu'il entendit lorsqu'il atteint le sommet de l'escalier.

Un gémissement.

Un gémissement qui provenait de la chambre de Kurt, juste derrière la porte close. Il se figea net, surpris.

Puis, ce fut le silence.

Blaine secoua la tête, se convainquant qu'il s'agissait de son imagination. Mais alors qu'il faisait un autre pas, un autre gémissement retentit. Un gémissement qui sonnait étrangement comme son nom : '_Blaiiiiiine_'.

Kurt.

Blaine déglutit. Cette voix ne pouvait pas tromper. Ce pouvait-il que Kurt…? _**Non, impossible…**_ Mais les gémissements ne cessaient de s'accentuer, de plus en plus fréquent, de plus en plus fort.

'_Blaine, s'il te plaît… Blaine…'_

La bouche du garçon s'ouvrit un seul coup à l'entente de ces paroles. Il pouvait même sentir la salive sur un coin de sa bouche… et son pantalon devenir soudainement trop étroit. Si la simple entente des gémissements de son petit ami avait cet effet sur lui, il était certain que de le voir à l'acte le tuerait. Il hésita à avancer, tirailler entre l'idée de lui laisser son intimité et celle de jouer les voyeurs.

'_Oui, juste-là… ah…ah…ah…' _

Déglutissant une autre fois, Blaine perdit brutalement son côté gentlemen. Sa main glissa contre la poignée de la porte, tournant doucement. Aussi discrètement qu'il le pouvait. Ce ne fut toutefois pas suffisant. Kurt tourna la tête vers la source du bruit et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur.

Debout devant son miroir, entièrement vêtu et bien loin de ce que Blaine avait pu imaginer. Il se mit à bafouiller, cherchant des excuses pour camoufler sa honte.

-Blaine, je… ce n'est pas ce que tu penses…je….

Et Blaine fit un pas vers lui. C'était comme si quelque chose s'était brisé dans son esprit. Il n'avait plus le contrôle de ses pensées, ses yeux en étaient même luisants.

-Ces bruits, Kurt…

-Je sais, je sais, dit encore le plus jeune en rougissant. Je voulais voir ce que ça donnerait, je pensais qu'en m'entraînant, je pourrais faire des bruits sexy si je ne pouvais pas en avoir l'air… ce n'est pas terrible, je….

-Kurt, tais-toi.

Blaine s'était arrêté devant lui et étouffa les protestations et les excuses de Kurt d'un baiser. Lorsque leurs lèvres s'éloignèrent, il prit son visage en coupe et dit :

-Je t'aime, Kurt. Toi et tes gémissements.

Et comme pour lui prouver, il se saisit de la main du plus jeune et la fit glisser entre ses jambes. Juste là où son érection était encore bien visible. Les yeux de Kurt s'agrandirent une nouvelle fois, mais il ne recula pas ni plus qu'il ne se dégagea. Il se contenta de frotter sa paume expérimentalement, tirant à son tour des gémissements à son copain, et de se laisser emporter dans un autre baiser….


	13. Être le seul à aimer

_Écrit pour le défi '6 variations' sur livejournal, sur le thème 'Peut-être bien que…'. Le but est d'écrire six fics avec six pairing différents et six fandoms différents. L'histoire est un peu sombre, je sais. Irréaliste également vu les spoilers de la série- et nous savons tous que les producteurs ne se rendront pas là- mais j'aime bien l'idée alors je l'ai écrite :D Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pairing : KurtBlaine**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong>

Il faut être deux pour aimer. Lorsqu'on est seul à aimer, peut-être bien qu'il est temps de s'éloigner…

* * *

><p><strong>Être le seul à aimer<strong>

Kurt quitta le bar ébranlé. Il s'y était bien amusé- dans les premiers temps du moins. Il n'avait jamais eu la chance de danser aussi librement avec Blaine ou de se coller contre lui sans recevoir un regard dégoûté en retour. Il s'y aurait plu, certainement. Mais plus la soirée avançait, plus les couples s'étaient mis à les entourer. Ce n'était plus seulement que de chastes baisers que voyait Kurt. C'était des baisers langoureux et des mains qui volaient sur les corps sans pudeur. Des garçons qui flirtaient sans gêne, passant de l'un à l'autre.

Kurt se serait abstenu dans voir autant. Mais il y avait pire; il y avait ce garçon qu'il avait aperçu à sa sortie des toilettes. Celui qui avait posé trop longtemps sa main sur l'épaule de Blaine, lui chuchotant à l'oreille. Il n'avait pas le droit; ce droit n'était réservé qu'à Kurt. Pas le droit.

Il avait retenu ses larmes et avait marché vers eux. Blaine s'était écarté de l'étranger et avait sourit à Kurt. Un peu maladroitement. Ivre. Trop ivre. Encore. Et encore une fois, il brisait le cœur de Kurt. Il lui avait alors annoncé qu'il quittait…

* * *

><p>Il l'avait suivi, à l'extérieur. Ses poings se serraient à ses côtés; il n'avait plus l'esprit très clair. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange en lui, quelque chose qui le faisait désirer Kurt plus que les autres fois. Il avala doucement. Son pantalon li semblait beaucoup plus étroit soudainement.<p>

Blaine s'arrêta de marcher juste à côté de la voiture de son petit ami. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, noircies par le désir.

-Kurt, souffla-t-il en posant une main contre son épaule.

L'autre garçon tremblait. Il le força à se retourner, ne constatant qu'à demi la tristesse qui se peignait sur ses traits. Il n'avait que _**ses**_ mots en tête. Que _**ce**_ désir en lui.

Il poussa Kurt contre la portière, une main posée sur sa joue pour incliner sa tête. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. L'un passionné, l'autre désespéré. En quelques secondes, Blaine avait forcé sa langue entre se lèvres. Férocement. Plus qu'à son habitude. Loin de la douceur qu'il avait toujours témoignée envers son petit ami.

Les mots le hantaient. Il le voulait tellement.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_Blaine s'était arrêté près du bar. Son verre était de nouveau vide. Il aimait l'ambiance de ce bar; aimait pouvoir danser ainsi avec Kurt. Kurt qui ne le laissait que trop rarement l'envelopper de ses bras ou l'embrasser alors qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Même devant sa famille, ses amis. Kurt, qui ne se laissait jamais aller complètement, trop soucieux de son image et de l'opinion des autres. Ce soir, Blaine se sentait libre. Il sentait Kurt libre. _

_Sa tête se tourna légèrement alors qu'il jetait un œil vers l'entrée des toilettes où venait de disparaître son petit ami. Il avait déjà hâte qu'il revienne, désireux de se remettre à se déchaîner sur la piste. _

_On lui tendit un nouveau verre et il y trempa les lèvres. _

_-Salut._

_Et Blaine répondit de même à la voix sans guère lui prêter davantage d'attention. _

_-Je m'appel Sebastian._

_La voix insistait pour avoir de l'attention. Blaine leva la tête vers lui, agacé. Un moment seulement. L'autre garçon était plus grand que lui- que Kurt probablement- et semblait avoir son âge. Mais ce qui attira Blaine, ce fut ce visage qui ne s'oubliait pas. Loin d'être désagréable à regarder._

_-Je m'appel Blaine, répondit-il en buvant une autre gorgée._

_-Tu veux danser? _

_Blaine baissa brièvement le regard sur la main qui lui était offerte. Il avait plus que tout envie de danser. Il ne voulait plus moisir- gaspiller sa soirée- à côté d'un bar._

_-J'attends mon petit ami, répondit-il à la place. Il est parti aux toilettes._

_L'autre garçon jeta un œil par-dessus sa tête avant de ramener son attention sur lui._

_-Oh! Tu veux parler de la fillette prude qui était avec toi tout à l'heure? Demanda Sebastian._

_Blaine se tendit légèrement. So ton se fit un peu plus dur, froid._

_-Il n'est pas 'une fillette prude'. Il s'appel Kurt._

_-Oh! Aller, continua Sebastian en riant. On sait tous les deux qu'il l'est. Tout en lui respire qu'il est coincé. Je paris qu'il ne t'a jamais laissé le toucher. Rien d'autres que des baisers. _

_-Je…_

_Mais Blaine ne savait que dire. L'autre garçon avait raison : Kurt et lui n'avaient jamais dépassé le stade des baisers._

_Sebastian se pencha vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Blaine frissonna. Son esprit était embrumé par l'alcool; il était perdu._

_-Viens me rejoindre si tu as envie d'essayer autre chose. Tu me plais, je me ferai un plaisir de t'enseigner._

_Un instant, Blaine ne se concentrait que sur les mots susurrés à son oreille. L'instant suivant, il s'écartait de l'étranger, souriant à Kurt qui revenait vers lui._

_Les mots raisonnaient en boucle dans sa tête. Son cœur palpitait plus vite qu'à son habitude._

_**Fin du flashback**_

* * *

><p>Blaine glissa l'une de ses mains contre le torse de Kurt, la laissant descendre jusqu'au bas de son chandail. Il le sentit se tendre lorsqu'il tira sur ce dernier. Il continua tout de même son chemin vers l'intérieur, avide de contacte avec la peau délicate. Son autre main ne tarda pas à suivre le même chemin, trouvant cette fois le bouton de son jean.<p>

Kurt se tendit davantage. Blaine renforça le baiser. Kurt détourna la tête, tremblant. Il avait l'impression de revenir _ce_ moment, juste après qu'il n'ait rencontré Blaine.

-Blaine, non, s'il te plaît… Je ne suis….

-Pas prêt? Siffla l'autre garçon.

Kurt hocha la tête, mal à l'aise. Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation, Blaine savait pourtant. Blaine avait pourtant promis. Qu'il attendrait Kurt, qu'il le laisserait décider du moment. Pas comme ça, pas là. Pas dans un stationnement sombre. Pas quand Blaine était ivre. Non, Kurt n'était pas prêt. La peur le secouait encore, glaçait sa peau. Il avait froid même à l'intérieur.

-Quand est-ce que tu le seras, Kurt? J'en ai envie, maintenant. TU peux le faire, ce n'est que moi…

Blaine se laissait emporter par les paroles de Sebastian et l'alcool. Il ne voyait pas le mal qu'il faisait à Kurt. Sa main défaisait désormais le bouton. Cherchait à se faufiler à l'intérieur du pantalon.

-Tu sais que je t'aime, Kurt. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur…

Il se pencha pour un nouveau baiser, et il ne rencontra qu'une joue. Avec un grognement, il l'embrassa, traçant son chemin un peu plus bas. Vers son cou.

Une seconde.

Et Blaine perdait presque son équilibre. Il chercha à retrouver sa balance, mais le taux d'alcool dans son sang joua en sa défaveur. Ses genoux heurtèrent le sol. Kurt l'avait repoussé. Il leva la tête. Kurt s'affairait à rattacher son pantalon.

Il baissa alors la tête vers lui. Blaine sentit son cœur cesser de battre. Il voyait enfin la tristesse dans ses grands yeux qui l'avaient séduit. Les larmes également. Et le regret, la culpabilité, s'abattit sur lui.

-Je croyais que tu m'attendrais, souffla Kurt d'une voix brisée. Je croyais que tu m'aimais.

-Kurt, je t'aime.

La voix était emplie de douleur et de désespérassions, plus sincère que jamais. Il voulait se faire pardonner, mais il ne savait pas comment.

-Tu es comme _lui._

Il n'eut même pas besoin de dire son nom pour savoir de qui il parlait. Blaine reconnaissait très bien l'accusant. La douleur dans les yeux de Kurt. La même que cette fois où il était venu le chercher après avoir été 'agressé' dans les vestiaires. Son cœur était au bord de ses lèvres. Il avait envie de vomir; il se dégoûtait. Jamais Blaine ne se serait cru un tel monstre.

Kurt se détourna de lui. Il ne chercha même pas à le retenir lorsqu'il ouvrit sa portière. Avant de grimper à l'intérieur de sa voiture, il lui jeta un dernier regard.

-Peut-être bien que je suis le seul à aimer dans cette relation, Blaine.

Douleur. La façon dont il avait dit son nom, avec mépris, lui était insupportable. Le cœur de Blaine se déchira alors qu'il était abandonné seul dans le stationnement d'un bar gay. Il venait de perdre Kurt, il le savait. Il venait de lui briser le cœur. Rien de ce qu'il pourrait tenter ne rachèterait ses erreurs de la soirée- mais il essaierait, il essaierait quand même, car il ne pouvait pas le perdre. Pas comme ça. Il l'aimait. Sincèrement. C'était plus fort que l'envie du sexe. Plus fort que Sebastian.

L'alcool. C'était l'alcool la responsable. La seconde fois qu'elle blessait Kurt. Blaine laissa une main se perdre dans ses cheveux et tira. Un cri quitta sa bouche, reflet des douleurs qui l'habitaient. Reflet de son amour perdu…

* * *

><p><em>Pour l'instant, je ne penserais pas faire de suite, mais ne sait-on jamais! J'ai un peu de mal à les voir avoir une fin 'non-heureuse' comme celle-là. Et puis, Kurt pourrait bien pardonner à Blaine, nah? <em>


	14. Te faire sourire

_Écrit pour le Glee-Angst-Meme et le Glee-Kink-Meme._

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing : KurtBlaine**

**Rating : M, présence de sexe entre deux hommes au contenu détaillé**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient**

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong>

Kurt a eu une horrible journée. Blaine entreprend de lui remonter le moral….

* * *

><p><strong>Te faire sourire<strong>

Kurt soupira lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Il était finalement chez lui. Lorsque le matin s'était pointé, il avait tout d'abord pensé que ce moment n'arriverait jamais. La journée lui était apparue comme un jour sans fin. Il lui était impossible de compter le nombre de fois où son patron avait hurlé sur lui ou le nombre d'erreurs qu'il avait fait sur _cette_ campagne qui aurait pourtant dut être la plus importante de sa carrière. Point besoin de le dire, Kurt Hummel était certain qu'après cette journée, il n'aurait plus d'emploi. Sa carrière était terminée.

Un bruit étouffé capta son attention. Des bruits de pas. Il fronça les sourcils, captant la bonne odeur d'un repas. _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?_ Pensa-t-il. Depuis qu'il avait emménagé avec Blaine, il avait toujours été celui qui cuisinait, ayant davantage de talent que son petit ami. Mais il était certain que son nez ne lui mentait pas. Lorsqu'il leva la tête, il le vit, à quelques pas de lui, semblable à un ange. Kurt était convaincu que rien ne pourrait le rendre plus heureux que son petit ami. Lorsque, sans penser davantage, il courut dans ses bras, il avait presqu'oublié toutes les horribles choses qui lui étaient arrivées ce jour-là.

-Eh! Kurt… salua Blaine en le recevant dans ses bras.

L'aîné enveloppa l'autre garçon de ses bras, embrassant le dessus de sa tête. Kurt sentit la chaleur l'envahir, et un poids tomber de ses épaules.

-Tu m'as manqué… souffla-t-il en se calant davantage contre le torse de son petit ami.

Blaine rit doucement, embrassant son front une autre fois.

-Ça fait seulement quelques heures, mais tu m'as manqué aussi.

-J'ai eu une journée horrible, marmonna Kurt après un instant de silence.

-Je sais ça.

Kurt fronça les sourcils de nouveau. Il se résigna à bouger un peu, de façon à ce qu'il puisse voir le visage de Blaine. Ses traits étaient le reflet de ses questions.

-Comment?

-J'ai reçu un appel de ta secrétaire. Elle m'a dit que tu aurais peut-être besoin qu'on te remonte le moral…

C'est à ce moment là que Kurt se rappela l'odeur.

-C'est pour ça que tu as cuisiné? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

Blaine bougea un peu, embarrassé. Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'habituel et il savait qu'il n'était pas aussi talentueux que Kurt pouvait l'être. Mais il espérait tout de même que ce serait quelque chose que son petit ami pourrait aimer.

-Eh bien, oui… j'ai pensé que peut-être que tu ne voudrais pas te sentir oppressé avec la tâche de nous faire à manger. J'espère que c'est correcte…

Kurt sourit avant d'effleurer ses lèvres des siennes.

-C'est merveilleux, Blaine. Merci. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi…

Il pressa leurs lèvres ensembles une autre fois, plus fermement cette fois. Blaine ne perdit point de temps et força sa langue dans la bouche de son petit ami, sentant ses bras l'envelopper. Lorsqu'il brisa le baiser, cherchant son air, il avait déjà oublié le repas. Son bras serpenta au bas du dos de Kurt et il agrippa ses hanches, l'attirant plus près. Il le souleva avec un sourire et fit quelques pas derrière pour le transporter vers leur chambre.

-Je te remonterai le moral, Kurt… Laisse-moi seulement prendre soin de toi, ce soir. Je te promets que tu oublieras tout de ton horrible journée.

Quand leurs bouches se trouvèrent une fois de plus, c'était pour étouffer l'un des gémissements de Kurt…

* * *

><p>Aussitôt que Blaine le laissa tomber sur le lit, Kurt tenta de s'asseoir, tendant la main vers le chandail de Blaine. Sa main fut chassée avant qu'il n'ait pu tirer dessus.<p>

-Ce n'est pas à propos de moi ce soir, mon cœur. C'est à propos de toi. Seulement de toi. Laisse-moi faire et apprécie les sensations. Je veux que tu te sentes bien.

-Blaine, souffla Kurt d'une voix brisée alors qu'il sentait la main de son petit ami sous son chandail.

Blaine sourit, tirant sur le tissu jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse le passer par-dessus la tête de Kurt. Une fois que son petit ami fut torse nu, Blaine se pencha vers l'avant, écrasant leurs lèvres ensembles alors que ses mains traçaient leur chemin sur le corps de Kurt. L'une était dans ses cheveux, l'autre juste à côté de ses mamelons. Il en prit un, le roulant entre ses doigts, le laissant durcir sous osn touché.

Les gémissements de Kurt emplissaient désormais sa bouche. Blaine déplaça doucement ses lèvres vers son cou, voulant plus que tout autre chose entendre ces sons merveilleux. Il était émerveillé que même après toutes ces années il pouvait être attiré par eux. Ils le faisaient durcir comme s'il s'agissait encore de la première fois. Il n'en n'aurait définitivement jamais assez. Mais Blaine était encore plus émerveillé par le fait que même après quinze ans, il parvienne encore à faire perdre à Kurt sa contenance ainsi.

Il déplaça sa main un peu plus bas, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le bouton de son jean. En peu de temps, Kurt les avait perdu et se retrouvait étendu, avec seulement son sous-vêtement. Blaine fit courir ses doigts sur eux, appliquant un peu de pression à une place ou à une autre. Sa paume trouva l'érection de Kurt, pressant fermement et frottant alors que ses hanches poussaient vers le haut, demandant davantage.

-Je t'aime, souffla Blaine lorsqu'il remonta vers le visage de l'autre garçon pour l'embrasser.

Kurt tenta de lui dire les mêmes mots en retour, mais il ne sortit de sa bouche qu'un halètement. Blaine avait laissé sa main glisser dans son caleçon et il massait désormais fermement son membre. Son halètement devint un gémissement que Blaine avala avant de pousser sa langue derrière les lèvres de son petit ami. Ce fut toutefois qu'une courte visite. Il ne laissa pas Kurt suçoter le bout de sa langue comme il le faisait toujours; il brisa plutôt le baiser et s'Abaissa jusqu'à ce que sa tête rencontre le caleçon de Kurt. Il tira sur le tissu jusqu'à ce qu'il coince au niveau de ses chevilles et il les lui retira entièrement.

Blaine était là, respirant fort au-dessus de son érection, ne faisant rien d'autre. Il le laissa rigoler et se tortiller un instant, le laissa ressentir la chaleur de son souffle sur lui. Doucement, il ramena ses doigts sur le membre de Kurt, le touchant doucement de leurs bouts. Il les bougea d'haut en bas, encore et encore, avant de s'arrêter sur ses testicules, pressant durement. Il laissa son pouce glisser derrière les et frotter cette petite partie de peau qui rendait toujours Kurt fou.

Le souffle du plus jeune devint de plus en plus inégal alors que Blaine le taquinait. Il tenta d'obtenir davantage du toucher, tenta d'amener sa propre main vers son sexe, mais Blaine l'envoya valser, le regardant les yeux emplis d'excitations.

-S'il te plaît, Blaine. Fais quelque chose. N'importe quoi, s'il te plaît. Juste… Je n'en peux plus…

Kurt avait l'impression que tout son sang s'était donné rendez-vous au niveau de son membre. Sa tête était perdue dans le brouillard et son regard… et bien, il commençait à percevoir des points noirs et d'autres blancs.

Et puis, il sentit la langue de Blaine sur lui. Partout sur son sexe. Léchant rapidement sans jamais le quitter de sa bouche. Les hanches de Kurt ondulaient désormais de leur propre volonté, en rythme avec ses gémissements.

-Je t'aime, Kurt, dit encore Blaine en souriant, Kurt lui répondant d'un grognement.

Il descendit sa langue, dépassant les testicules de Kurt. Il s'y arrêta une seconde, les embrassant et les suçant, avant de lécher brièvement le long de ses fesses. Il poussa entre elles, les écartant juste assez pour pouvoir dessiner les contours de l'ouverture de son corps.

-Dieu, Blaine! S'il te plaît! S'il te plaît! S'il te plaît!

Il ne savait même pas pour quoi il quémandait. Il demandait seulement pour quelque chose. Davantage de sensations, une libération.

Sans retirer sa bouche des fesses de Kurt, poussant même le bout de sa langue à l'intérieur, Blaine passa ses mains sous les genoux de son petit ami. Il les poussa vers le haut, forçant l'autre à les plier. Et il poussa encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit recourbé en une balle, ses genoux de chaque côté de sa tête.

La flexibilité de Kurt était l'une des choses qui le rendait fou. Même si, après son année de senior il avait cessé avec la gymnastique, Blaine s'était assuré qu'il conserve sa flexibilité en le poussant dans nombres de positions sexuelles inhabituelles. Son sexe vibra dans son pantalon alors qu'il pensait à comment il pourrait amener Kurt vers l'orgasme dans cette position. Se rappelant qu'il avait voulu que cette nuit ne soit qu'à propos de Kurt, Blaine réprima ses pensées en poussant sa langue plus profondément en lui. Il cessa de ne faire que des cercles et se mit à faire un mouvement de va et vient de plus en plus rapide. L'une de ses mains retourna vers les testicules de son petit ami, les pressant, les massant au même rythme que sa langue.

Alors que Blaine tentait de se concentrer sur autre chose que son sexe douloureux, Kurt poussa ses hanches vers lui et laissa un cri s'échapper. Il pouvait sentir son orgasme, il était juste là.

* * *

><p>Le matin suivant, lorsque Kurt s'éveilla, il se trouvait seul dans un lit froid. Les draps étaient toujours froissés, comme un rappel des événements de la dernière nuit. Kurt sourit à leur souvenir. Ça avait été parfait. Il n'aurait point pu demander quoi que ce soit d'autre à Blaine pour lui faire oublier l'horreur de sa journée. Lorsqu'il tenta de se lever, Kurt perdit son sourire. Ça avait certainement été une nuit amusante, mais ses muscles étaient toujours douloureux. Il soupira, sachant qu'il devrait les endurer pour le restant de la journée.<p>

Kurt tourna sa tête vers la porte. Il n'y avait aucun son qui provenait de l'extérieur. Pas d'eau qui coulait de la douche ou de vaisselles qui s'entrechoquaient ensembles. Il ne pouvait même pas sentir l'odeur du café ou d'un déjeuner. C'était comme si Blaine avait disparut. Le garçon soupira. Il commençait à se demander où était passé son petit ami. Il ne voulait pas se lever pour aller voir; il voulait seulement un câlin. Kurt tourna sa tête veres le lit, tendant la main vers l'oreiller de Blaine dans l'espoir de pouvoir la serrer contre lui.

Et c'est là qu'il figea.

Sur le dessus de l'oreiller, Kurt trouva un mot. De Blaine. Il put presque sentir le sourire revenir sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il s'en saisit.

_Bon matin, mon cœur! Désolé de ne pas être là pour te réveiller ce matin, mais j'ai du travail à faire. Je serai de retour dans l'après-midi. Je te promets de me faire pardonner à ce moment-là. Je t'aime, Blaine._

Et il y avait une autre ligne, juste en dessous de son nom.

_Ouvre le téléviseur, mon cœur. J'ai une surprise pour toi. _

Kurt fronça les sourcils, mais il obéit à la requête de Blaine. Il était toujours assis au milieu du lit, câlinant l'oreiller de son petit ami, lorsqu'il sentit les premières larmes glisser le long de ses joues. Sa bouche s'ouvrit un peu et son cœur manqua quelques battements. Blaine était là, sur l'écran, répondant à quelques questions concernant sa carrière. Mais Kurt n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre bien long pour savoir qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une quelconque entrevue.

Blaine parlait d'eux. Parlait de leur première rencontre- de cette fois où il avait chanté Teenage Dream avec les Warblers- et d'à quel point il aimait Kurt.

-C'est le garçon le plus merveilleux que je n'aie jamais rencontré. Le voir seulement sourire me rend heureux. Je pourrais totalement passer ma vie à le tenir contre moi, juste pour savoir qu,il est en sécurité et aimé.

Et à ce moment, Blaine tourna sa tête vers la caméra, faisant un contacte visuel avec tous ceux qui le regardait. Avec Kurt. Il affichait ce sourire qui avait toujours été pour son petit ami. Et ses yeux étaient emplis d'une chaleur qui alla tout droit au cœur du plus jeune garçon.

-Je t'aime, mon cœur. Ne l'oublie jamais. Même quand tout ira de pire en pire, je serai toujours là pour l'aimer. Merci de m'avoir tout donné durant toutes ces années. Merci d'être encore à mes côtés après tout ce temps. Même si c'est difficile parfois. Je t'aime, Kurt.

Les mains de Kurt se tendirent vers le téléviseur, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait aps toucher Blaine. Il pleurait, incapable d'en vouloir à Blaine de jouer ainsi avec ses sentiments. Il savait, avec plus de certitude que jamais, qu'il avait fait les bons choix. Blaine était définitivement celui qui était fait pour lui.

-Je t'aime, Blaine Anderson.


	15. Plaisir solitaire

_OS écrit pour la communauté des trente interdits, interdit #9, sous le thème 'Précoce- la voie express'._

* * *

><p><em>Je n'arrivais pas à terminer la seconde partie de mascarade- mais ça finira par venir, c'est promis- alors j'ai décidé de me lancer sur ces OS. Il commençait être temps, eux aussi avaient du retard... Bon, hum, comme dit, il est écrit pour la communauté des 30 interdits, donc dédié à un <strong>public averti<strong>. N'hésitez pas à passer votre chemin si ça ne vous convient pas... Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing : <strong>Kurt/Blaine

**Rating :** M, **relation sexuelle explicite**

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est aux créateurs de Glee.

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong>

Ils s'aiment, ils veulent que tout soit parfait, pourtant, ils apprendront que parfois, mais l'amour fait des erreurs…

* * *

><p><strong>Plaisir solitaire<strong>

Chacun de leur côté, chacun avec leurs attentes et nourrissant chacun des fantasmes qui leurs étaient propres, ils avaient attendu ce moment, en silence. Ce n'était que quelques jours plutôt qu'ils en avaient finalement parlés, mettant pour la première fois leurs désirs sur le tapis.

* * *

><p>Ils avaient tout planifié. Même si ça c'était produit sur un coup de tête, même s'ils avaient décidé que ce moment se produirait sur la scène de l'auditorium, ils avaient pris l'heure qu'il leur avait fallut pour organiser ce qui se devait être le plus beau moment de leur existence. Kurt voulait du romantisme et, malgré le fait qu'il ne se sache terrible pour la romance, Blaine s'était promis de lui en offrir, de lui donner ces moments qui le fascinaient dans les comédies musicales de Broadway.<p>

Cette soirée aurait dut être parfaite. Leur première fois aurait dut être parfaite. Et tout l'aurait probablement été s'ils n'avaient pas oublié le pouvoir des hormones adolescentes.

Il n'y avait que quelques chandelles d'allumées- toutes parfumées- et disposées de part et d'autre sur la table de chevet et sur le bureau. Leur lueur tamisait l'éclairage de la pièce, offrant une ambiance d'intimité.

Ils étaient tous les deux étendus sur le lit de Blaine, se faisant face. Leurs jambes s'emmêlaient, rapprochant leurs deux corps brûlants de désir. Leurs doigts étaient également enlacés, leurs mains jointes reposant doucement sur la hanche de Kurt, alors que la seconde main de ce dernier s'était perdue dans les boucles de son petit ami, et que celle de ce dernier s'était frayée un chemin pour venir agripper la nuque du plus âgé. Et leurs lèvres, leurs lèvres étaient jointes également. Fronts appuyés l'un contre l'autre, nez qui se frôlaient. L'intensité de leur baiser frôlait le désespoir. Ils se voulaient l'un l'autre, avaient l'impression de ne jamais être assez prêt.

Kurt bougea légèrement sa jambe gauche, recouvrant un peu plus la hanche du jeune home qu'il aimait, et vient la refermer derrière, comme un crochet, juste au bas de son dos. Et sans réfléchir, Blaine répondit au mouvement, poussant son bassin vers l'avant, le faisant onduler à une vitesse qui ne cessait d'augmenter pour venir frotter son érection toujours recouverte contre celle de l'autre garçon.

La sensation était enivrante et pourtant, elle était loin d'être satisfaisante. Elle était faible, beaucoup trop faible. Elle ne se concentrait qu'au niveau de son sexe, ne se répandant même pas jusqu'au creux de ses entrailles. Et Blaine désespérait de ressentir la même euphorie- peut-être même plus vivide encore- que celle qu'il ressentait le soir lorsqu'il se masturbait en regardant ces films pour adulte qui le fascinait. Alors il poussa la main de Kurt, l'entraînant avec la sienne pour venir les déposer juste-là où naissait les fesses du plus âgé. Il appuya fermement. Le frottement de son sexe contre l'autre devient plus prononcé et plus agréable. Si bien que ça lui en tira un gémissement.

Kurt brisa le baiser à ce moment. Dans ses yeux, se mêlaient au désir un éclat d'incertitude. Blaine se figea. Il comprit immédiatement. Ce n'était pas ce que voulait son petit ami. Ce n'était pas ce qu'ils avaient prévus. Encore une fois, Blaine Anderson échouait au romantisme. Il s'obligea à faire taire la voix de ses hormones et à se reprendre.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent une nouvelle fois, brièvement. Blaine dériva son baiser le long de la mâchoire de Kurt, descendant doucement vers le creux de son cou, le faisant rigoler. C'était doux, mais ça lui chatouillait également. Il resserra sa prise dans les cheveux de son petit ami, quémandant pour plus. La langue parcourait la peau devenue salée par la chaleur et la nervosité et remonta jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille. Un nouvel éclat de rire lui échappa.

-Je t'aime, lui susurra le plus jeune avant de s'éloigner.

Leurs doigts se délassèrent, séparant cruellement leurs mains, la sienne fut arrachée de sa place dans les cheveux de son copain tandis que la pression sur sa nuque disparut. Le froid se fit un plaisir de s'emparer du corps de Kurt, le faisant gémir de désaccord. Blaine la poussa alors sur le dos, se positionna au-dessus de lui, bien appuyé sur ses coudes. Ils se regardèrent un instant, presqu'une éternité, plongés dans l'âme l'un de l'autre, savourant ce délicieux moment d'amour qui leur appartenait qu'à eux seul. Moment précieux qu'ils savaient ne jamais se reproduire.

La main de Blaine traça son chemin le long du corps qui se tenait sous lui, cherchant l'endroit où se terminait le chandail. Sans jamais quitter du regard l'autre garçon, il le souleva doucement. Presque trop lentement. _Mal à l'aise, impatient._ Kurt se tortillait contre le lit, pressé d'en avoir terminé. Ce fut au tour du plus jeune de laisser s'échapper un éclat de rire avant de se pencher pour embrasser sa joue.

-Patience, mon cœur, susurra-t-il contre ses lèvres tout en frottant ensemble le out de leurs nez.

Mais il était un adolescent lui aussi. Il se souvenait encore de la sensation qu'il avait ressentit il n'y avait encore de cela que quelques minutes et soudain, il se fit plus pressé. La douleur et le besoin dans son sexe se rappelèrent cruellement à lui, lui tirant un gémissement alors qu'il poussait sauvagement ses hanches contre celle de l'autre garçon. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois.

Quatre mouvements maladroits et leurs chandails à tous les deux ne furent désormais plus que de l'histoire ancienne. Leurs torses ne tardèrent pas à se coller, comme attirés par un magnétisme. _Frisson qui remonta le long de leurs échines. Nouvelle vague de plaisir dans le corps de Blaine. _C'était beaucoup plus agréable que ce qu'ils avaient imaginés. Peau contre peau, presque primitif. La douceur, parfaitement lisse, rencontra les poils beaucoup plus raides. Kurt ne détesta pas. Au contraire, il aimait la sensation. Le picotement contre son abdomen qu'il voudrait se rappeler encore le lendemain lorsque Blaine serait loin de lui.

Blaine releva sa tête du cou de Kurt et scella leurs regards. Haleta. Il restait encore leurs pantalons dans le chemin de leur intimité. C'était trop. Son souffle chaud- un peu trop rapide, peut-être, caressa la joue de l'autre garçon alors qu'il se relevait sur l'un de ses coudes. Sa main s'appuya contre son abdomen, contourna le nombril. Il voulait explorer : de ses yeux, de ses doigts, de sa langue; il se convainquit qu'ils auraient amplement le temps, plus tard, de se découvrir et il poursuivit son chemin pour venir s'arrêter sur le bouton du jean de Kurt.

Ce pantalon était tellement serré, mais il lui cachait encore trop de choses. Une seconde et le bouton s'était défait. Une autre et la fermeture éclair avait été abaissée. Cinq de plus et il s'était employé à faire descendre le pantalon le long des longues jambes, veillant bien à caresser les cuisses au passage. Quand Kurt se retrouva étendu sur le dos, révélant seulement son caleçon, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant tant d'exposition. Laine se mordit la lèvre, perdu dans la vue qui n'en dévoilait encore pas assez et il s'empressa de se mettre sur ses genoux, pressé de se départir de son propre pantalon. Il n'y mit pas le même soin, trop impatient.

Bientôt, ils se firent face avec plus qu'un seul vêtement entre eux. Blaine attrapa la main de Kurt et agrippa ses doigts dans la bande de son caleçon, alors qu'il faisait de même. Un hochement de tête plus tard, ils tirèrent tous les deux d'un coup sec, dénudant finalement leurs deux corps. Dévoilant enfin leurs deux expériences.

Le premier geste que fit Kurt, il n'y songea même pas. Autrement, il ne l'aurait jamais fait sans rougir. Non, c'était d'instinct qu'il étira sa main, venant caresser du bout des doigts le membre de l'autre garçon. C'était la première fois qu'il en touchait un qui n'était pas le sien. Qu'il en voyait un, en fait. Laine gémit, encore et encore, d'un son rauque que Kurt savait ne jamais pouvoir se lasser. Il referma ses doigts autour dut sexe, voulut tirer une fois vers lui. Blaine s'empressa de chasser sa main. _Confusion_.

-Non, Kurt, s'il te plaît, haleta-t-il les yeux luisant de désir.

Le plus âgé hocha la tête, compréhensif. C'était trop, se serait trop. Alors comme une invitation, il tendit le lubrifiant et écarta légèrement les jambes. Timidement. Blaine sourit en retour, et laissa sa main tomber sur le lit, juste sous ses fesses. Il en caressa la coure, laissant ses doigts aller et venir contre cette peau trop douce pour être réelle. Il s'en détacha à regret, déversant une quantité impressionnante de lubrifiant sur trois de ses doigts.

Ses doigts revinrent vers les fesses de Kurt, pénétrèrent entre elles et caressèrent encore, juste là où il rêvait de s'enfouir. Longuement. Et lorsqu'il fut prêt à plonger un doigt à l'intérieur, il scella de nouveau leurs regards ensembles, comme une promesse que tout irait bien.

Son doigt se faufila dans cette entrée encore vierge de toute intrusion, forçant son passage face à la résistance. Ses lèvres touchèrent celles de son copain, effaçant la grimace de douleur et d'inconfort, préparant le chemin jusqu'à l'ajout d'un second doigt. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse glisser aisément trois de ses doigts à l'intérieur et que Kurt cesse de se contracter sous lui. Bientôt, il gémissait et répondait de ses hanches au mouvement de son poignet, y trouvant enfin son plaisir.

De nombreuses minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Blaine ne retire ses doigts avec un soupire. Son impatience prenait le dessus. Il ne s'attarda plus, et présenta la tête de son sexe à cette entrée d'où il ressentait déjà la chaleur se dégager. Appuyant de nouveau ses lèvres contre celles de Kurt, il s'enfonça en lui, étouffant ses gémissements de douleur.

_Oh! Bonheur._

_Paradis._

Jamais il n'avait ressentit cette sensation. C'était serré, tellement serré. Bien plus que se pouvait le faire sa main lorsqu'il y mettait toute sa force. Et c'était chaud, accueillant. Il n'y avait soudainement plus de sang qui s'écoulait dans son corps, chaque goutte du liquide pulsant à un même endroit. Il perdit alors la tête, oubliant le but premier de l'acte.

-Kurt, gémit-il.

Et il se mit à bouger. Rapidement. Au rythme des gémissements de Kurt. Peut-être de douleur d'abord, mais bien vite de plaisir. Il ne fallut guère longtemps, quelques coups de rein peut-être. Tout était trop bon. Il se cambra, accélérant encore, et il enfonça ses doigts dans les épaules de l'autre garçon. Il gémit son nom de ce son rauque et envoûtant.

L'orgasme le frappa. Plus puissant et meilleur que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il voulait qu'il dure à jamais, alors il continua à presser ses hanches vers le bas, mais bien vite, il s'évanouit. Blaine se sentit ramollir et fut obligé de quitter cet antre de bonheur. Il se laissa rouler sur le dos, repu et satisfait.

Et soudain, il réalisa. Kurt n'avait pas gémit son nom. Kurt n'avait pas eu son orgasme. Et Blaine n'avait pas pu se retenir pour l'attendre.

Il sentit le corps se presser contre lui. Se sentant affreusement coupable, il tourna la tête, des excuses plein les yeux.

-Kurt, je…

-Shh, le fit taire le plus âgé en l'embrassant. C'était bien, c'était très bien. Il y aura tout un tas d'autres occasions pour se reprendre.

Kurt était sincère, ses yeux le disaient. Blaine en était ébahit. Il s'était attendu à de la colère ou plutôt de la déception. Kurt Hummel était vraiment un être exceptionnel…

-Laisse-moi, dit-il tout de même.

Il pointa l'érection de l'autre garçon, qui ne s'était pas encore évanouit. Il avait encore une chance de se faire pardonner, de l'amener à l'orgasme.

-Blaine…

-S'il te plaît…

Et il hocha la tête, donnant son consentement.

Ce ne fut rien d'exceptionnel, seulement quelques caresses sur son sexe. Mais pour Kurt, c'était déjà beaucoup. Il gémit à son tour le nom de son copain alors qu'il laissait l'orgasme l'envelopper. L'heure qui suivit les trouva toujours étendu sur le lit, se faisant face. Se souriant. Qu'importe les désastres de leur vie sexuelle, ils étaient heureux ensembles.

Et ils _**s'aimaient**_…

* * *

><p><em>Les dons à la fondation 'Blaine Anderson, précoce' sont ouverts sous forme de review. N'hésitez pas à lui en verser, histoire qu'il se reprenne la prochaine fois :P<em>


	16. Chaque pierre posées avec amour

Écrit sous le thème '_La tour de Babel' pour la communauté '31 jours' sur Livejournal. N'hésitez pas à demander des informations!_

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: <strong>Kurt/Blaine

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient

* * *

><p><em>Hum oui… Bon, le thème est bizarrement utilisé ici, j'en suis consciente….mais c'est ainsi que c'est sortit de ma tête!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chaque pierre posée avec amour<strong>

Kurt regardait la feuille blanche devant lui, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de la tacher. Elle n'était pas si blanche après tout; il y avait quelques mots d'inscris, mais rien de bien original. Rien qui lui permettrait de se démarquer de la centaine- voir des milliers- d'autres jeunes qui enverront leur demande pour entrer dans cette école. Kurt n'avait rien pour se faire valoir, rien pour prouver qu'il méritait cette place.

Blaine, penché au-dessus de son épaule, raffermit sa prise sur son épaule, souriant à demi. Il ne savait pas quoi dire ni plus ce qu'il pouvait faire. Voir son petit ami dans cet état lui donnait envie de le serrer contre lui et d'effacer toute trace de tristesse en lui. Or, ce n'était pas quelque chose qui était à sa porté.

-Je n'y entrerai pas, murmura le plus âgé en scellant l'enveloppe qui contenait sa demande d'admission.

-Tu y entreras, répliqua Blaine, veillant à ce que son ton paraisse le plus convaincu possible. Tu es merveilleux, Kurt. Ils s'en apercevront.

-Non, non, je ne le suis pas. Je n'ai rien pour appuyer mon admission. Je n'ai pas été élu président, je n'ai pas eu le rôle principal dans la pièce, je n'ai rien. Rien, Blaine.

Ce n'était pas que de la déception dans sa voix, c'était de la douleur également. Blaine insista son petit ami à se lever et il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, l'attirant contre lui.

-Tu m'as moi, murmura-t-il dans son oreille. Fais-moi confiance, je te ferai entrer à NYADA.

Kurt garda le silence, loin d'être convaincu, mais ne voulant pas blesser son copain par son manque de confiance….

* * *

><p>Trois jours plus tard, Blaine présenta à Kurt un DVD, lequel représentait diverses performances des New Directions et des Warblers- notamment ce duo qu'ils avaient chanté l'année précédente pour les Régionaux- ainsi que divers témoignages des New Directions vantant les mérites de Kurt. Et surtout, il y avait Blaine lui-même. Blaine qui donnait mettait tout son cœur à décrire son petit ami, à parler de ce dont il était capable de faire et d'à quel point il éblouirait son public. Blaine qui disait que s'ils acceptaient Kurt à NYADA, jamais il ne le regretterait.<p>

Lorsque le DVD prit fin, Kurt se retourna vers Blaine, en larmes. Si les efforts de ce dernier ne le faisaient pas admettre, au moins, il savait à quel point il l'aimait…

-Merci, murmura-t-il.

Et c'est ainsi que Kurt comprit. Babel ne se serait jamais construite en un jour, il n'atteindrait pas son but en une journée non plus. Il devrait garder patience et espoir et poser chaque pierre l'une après l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il y parvienne… Et il savait que Blaine serait toujours à ses côtés pour l'aider à y parvenir….


	17. Aux premières loges des plus cruels

_Écrit pour la communauté '31 jours' sur Livejournal, sous le thème 'sacrifice humaine' du 19 janvier. Pour davantage d'information concernant le défi, n'hésitez pas à demander!_

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing :<strong> Kurt/Blaine

**Rating : **K+

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong>

Les chants se firent plus bruyants; Kurt gémit, effrayé.

* * *

><p><strong>Aux premières loges des plus cruels instincts<strong>

-Blaine? Souffla Kurt, essayant de retenir le léger tremblement dans sa voix.

L'autre garçon, plus jeune, tourna sa tête vers lui, intrigué. Il haussa un sourcil, mais ne dit rien, attendant que son petit ami poursuivre. Il vit Kurt déglutir, vit sa main qui trouva son pantalon, agrippant difficilement le tissu de son jean trop serré. Il le vit lever son autre main et la passer dans ses cheveux, y semant presque le désordre, signe de sa nervosité.

-J'ai peur, souffla-t-il encore, mais cette fois d'un ton beaucoup plus bas.

Blaine retient un sourire et ouvrit les bras, les tendant vers lui.

-Viens là mon cœur.

Kurt ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il se déplaça légèrement, se serrant contre le corps de l'homme qu'il aimait. Aussitôt que les bras se furent refermés autour de lui et que son nez fut enfouit dans ce cou qui dégageait l'odeur dont il pourrait s'enivrer jusqu'à la fin de ses jours sans se lasser, sa peur, sans s'envoler entièrement, diminua de plusieurs degré. Il s'y sentait en sécurité, comme si rien ne pourrait l'atteindre là où il était. Rien d'autre que la force de leur amour.

-C'est mieux, dit encore Blaine en embrassant doucement le dessus de sa tête.

Kurt hocha d'abord la tête, avant de répondre d'un 'oui' toujours incertain. Blaine rit encore et resserra sa prise. Se fut suffisant pour lui insuffler une dose de courage- Blaine réussissait toujours à lui redonner le courage qu'il perdrait face à la part- et il détourna doucement son visage de son cou pour le ramener devant lui.

Il se retient de refermer les yeux, de les serrer aussi fort qu'il le pouvait et d'espérer qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un mauvais rêve qui s'effacerait bientôt. Mais devant lui, à quelques pas seulement, se poursuivait le rituel. L'homme était toujours étendu sur la table, à demi-conscient, incapable de ressentir la panique que Kurt ressentait pour lui. Et autour de lui, tous les autres- Kurt et Blaine également- qui le regardaient, la plupart abhorrant des sourires carnassiers. Les chants se faisaient de plus en plus bruyant; Kurt voulait plus que tout mettre ses mains sur ses oreilles- que Blaine mette les siennes sur ses oreilles- pour ne plus les entendre. Il était certain qu'il en rêverait durant longtemps.

L'un des hommes, celui qui se prétendait le chef, leva les bras dans les airs, montrant à tous le poignard qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Et sans prévenir, il le fit plonger vers le bas, droit vers le torse de l'homme étendu : son sacrifice.

Kurt gémit bruyamment et ramena son visage droit contre le torse de Blaine, s'agrippant à son chandail comme si ça vie en dépendait. Blaine éclata de rire.

-Kurt, c'est juste un film!

-Oui, et bien la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui choisis le film, grommela le plus âgé qui était certain qu'il ne parviendrait plus à voir les chants autrement que comme outil à un sacrifice à partir de ce jour.

Blaine rit encore et embrassa de nouveau le dessus de sa tête, juste avant de lui proposer de mettre un film de Disney, à la place, pour lui changer les idées avant qu'ils n'aillent dormir…

* * *

><p><em>N'hésitez pas à, vous aussi, réconforter Kurt- ou à rire de lui, on sait tous que Blaine ne s'abstient pas...- d'une review!<em>


	18. Plaisir honteux

_Sous le thème « rideau » pour la communauté 'mf-100-mots' sur live journal._

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing : <strong>Blaine/Kurt

**Rating : **K+

**Disclaimer: ** Rien ne m'appartient

* * *

><p><strong>Plaisir honteux<strong>

Il avait honte. Mais il ne pouvait s'arrêter, le plaisir était trop intense. Alors il continuait de le chevaucher, plus vite, plus fort. Ses yeux regardaient le rideau, s'assurant qu'il demeurait fermé. Et Kurt qui allait arriver… Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que ça se termine rapidement. Des brutis de pas, Blaine y était presque. Une main se referma sur le rideau qui le protégeait des regards. Tira pour l'ouvrir. Blaine s'immobilisa terrifié.

-Kurt, couina-t-il.

Mortifié, Kurt le fixait en silence, hésitant à éclater de rire face à son copain de dix-sept ans, qui chevauchait un cheval en bois pour enfant…

* * *

><p><em>Et qui sont les pervers qui se sont imaginés quelque chose d'autres? C'est un rating K+, enfin! Et puis…un jouet d'enfant, tout de même! Vous devriez connaître Blaine mieux que ça… (okay…dis comme ça! :P)<em>


	19. Rebâtir l'avenir

_Il y a un moment que cet OS traînait dans mes tiroirs, vous le constaterez en voyant le moment où l'histoire se situe- avant le 3.08, si j'ai bon souvenir. À la base écrit pour la communauté « 31-jours », sur Live journal, avec « Terre de défi » comme thème, je ne me suis jamais adonnée à le poster- comme c'est souvent le cas, puisque je manque plusieurs dates de remises. Voilà maintenant chose faite! :D Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing : KurtBlaine**

**Rating : K+**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient**

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong>

Il a posté sa lettre pour NYADA, mais il n'arrive pas à trouver la quiétude. Les craintes sont plus fortes que jamais.

* * *

><p><strong>Rebâtir l'avenir<strong>

Blaine s'était endormi. Appuyé contre son torse, protégé par la force de ses bras, Kurt demeurait éveillé, ses yeux fixant un point invisible sur le mur. Il avait chaud, les rayons de soleil qui plombait par la fenêtre l'incommodant, mais il n'avait pas le cœur à bouger de ce nid où il se sentait si bien. Il venait de poster sa demande d'admission pour NYADA, mais à dire vrai, il n'avait pas grand espoir. Pas après le fiasco que fut sa vie au cours des derniers mois. Et maintenant- enfin, lorsqu'il recevrait officiellement la lettre de refus- il lui faudrait se trouver de nouvelles ambitions, se dessiner un nouveau futur.

Malgré lui, il était bien obligé de se l'admettre. Sa plus grande peur- injustifié, il le savait, mais qui pouvait-il?- le torturait depuis quelques jours déjà. Et si, s'apercevant que son copain n'était pas suffisamment bien pour lui, incapable de simplement entrer dans une école d'art, Blaine le laissait? Il méritait quelqu'un capable de poursuivre ses rêves, quelqu'un qui comme lui à un avenir dans les arts de la scène- ce qui n'était plus le cas de Kurt. Et si, pire encore, lorsque Blaine partirait pour New York, l'année suivant- parce qu'il n'y avait aucune raison, avec le cheminement du garçon- _leader des Warblers, premier rôle dans la pièce de l'école_- qu'il ne soit pas accepté dans l'école de son choix- il l'oubliait, trouvant quelqu'un d'autre à aimer dans la folie de New York? Kurt doutait de pouvoir y survivre.

Blaine remua dans son sommeil. Comme s'il percevait les pensées de son petit ami, il resserra sa prise sur lui et posa inconsciemment un baiser au sommet de son crâne. Un geste simple qui eut pour effet de rassurer le plus âgé. _Des peurs injustifiées, Blaine l'aimait. Pour ce qu'il était, pas pour ce qu'il pouvait faire._ Et au fond de lui, Kurt savait bien que sa vie n'était pas terminée. D'autres écoles pouvaient encore l'accepter. Ce ne serait pas NYADA, mais ça ne signait pas la fin de la vie. Et s'il n'avait aucun avenir sur Broadway, il lui restait encore la mode qui lui ouvrirait ses portes.

Il releva le regard, sans bouger la tête, et le posa sur le visage de Blaine. Tellement paisible dans son sommeil qu'il aurait pu être un ange. Peut-être en était-ce un au final. L'ange de Kurt, du moins. Toujours là pour le sauver de ces douleurs qui lui prenait au cœur, de ses sourires et de ses baisers. Kurt sentit son torse se comprimer, conscient du trop plein d'amour qui en débordait. Le perdre lui serait fatal; il n'était pas certain qu'il s'en remettrait. Blaine l'avait aidé à traverser tellement d'épreuves…

Kurt posa un baiser sur son torse, scellant une promesse invisible : tant qu'ils seraient ensembles, il aurait le courage d'affronter la terre et ses défis qui se moquaient de lui. Même NYADA ne pourrait le mettre à terre.

Alors qu'il fermait à son tour les yeux, prêt à sombrer à son tour dans le sommeil après avoir passé des heures à fixé le vide, Kurt espéra seulement se souvenir de cette promesse le jour où il recevrait sa lettre.


	20. Être aimé deux fois plutôt qu'une

_Écrit pour la communauté des 30_interdits, sous le thème 'dans le noir : noir désir', ainsi que pour le défi trois de la ficothèque ardente._

* * *

><p><em>Eh non! Il ne s'agit pas d'un KurtBlaine cette fois-ci, enfin, pas entièrement même si je le mets dans ce recueil. Bon. Je ne pensais pas écrire ça un jour. Je ne pensais pas non plus pouvoir concevoir que cette idée soit possible. Pourtant, j'ai lu une ou deux histoires dans le fandom anglais qui m'ont tout simplement fasciné. Et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de tomber en 'amour' avec l'idée qu'un Kurt/Blaine/Sebastian pouvait être possible dans un lointain futur. Et puis bon, la nuit des lemons de la ficothèque ardente m'a inspirée ainsi que le fameux défi des 30 interdits de Livejournal, et j'en suis venue à cette histoire. Un peu courte, certes, mais je ne pense pas être capable d'écrire davantage que cette simple. Elle m'a déjà demandé beaucoup, parce que pour moi, Kurt et Blaine, SONT Kurt et Blaine et ajouter une troisième personne, c'est la kata- même si, étrangement, j'en suis venue à apprécier le Kurt/Sebastian (le Blaine/Sebastian me laissant, tant qu'à lui, plutôt froide…). Également parce que bon, la vie ne va pas toujours comme on veut et parce que les threesome, je n'y connais pas grand-chose… J'ai bel et bien une histoire qui en met un en scène, mais je ne vais pas dans les détails- et je dois vous avouez que j'ai eu bien du mal à mettre en mot ce qui me passait par l'esprit quand j'essayais de les imaginer- et je n'évoque presque jamais leurs relations….Enfin, je ne suis toujours pas certaine de ce que j'en pense, mais ce n'est pas le pire texte de ma soirée, alors je pense que ça peut aller! (Au moins, celui-là je l'assume!) Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing : KurtBlaine/Sebastian**

**Rating : M (Voir la note à l'intention du lecteur pour davantage d'informations)**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient**

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé <strong>

Parfois, regardé apporte beaucoup plus de plaisir que ce que l'on croit…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note à l'intention du lecteur : L'histoire qui suit met en scène en threesome, c'est-à-dire une relation entre trois personnes. De plus, cette relation est exclusivement masculine, donc, une relation entre trois hommes. Également, question sexe, il y a un passage- une allusion, en fait- sur la double pénétration, c'est-à-dire deux personnes qui mettent leur sexe à l'intérieur de l'anus de la troisième personne, et ce, dans un même temps. Mention également de sexe oral et de masturbation.<strong>_

_(Et je ne vous prend pas pour des imbéciles, je veux seulement être certaine que tout le monde est reçu l'avertissement avant de se mettre à lire…)_

Je ne serai pas vexée si vous ne lisez pas, je comprends parfaitement que le genre n'est pas quelque chose qui plaît à tous. En revanche, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire- que ça vous ait ou non plus- si vous lisez! Pour le futur, ça peut aider!

* * *

><p><strong>L'amour : deux fois plutôt qu'une<strong>

Quand Kurt ferma les yeux, ce fut comme s'il se laissait tomber dans un précipice. Un précipice de plaisir. Toutes ses mains qui se baladaient sur son corps, ses lèvres qui se joignaient à la course et ses halètements qui provenaient probablement de son propre souffle le rendaient dingue. Rien qu'il n'avait déjà expérimenter avec Blaine. Ni avec aucun autre des quelques rares garçons qui avaient passés dans son lit durant les quelques mois où Blaine et lui avaient été séparés. Tout était plus. Beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup plus. Et tout était meilleur en même temps. Il avait l'impression d'être envahi tout entier par des corps étrangers, touché partout à la fois.

La venue de Sebastian dans leur vie- dans leur couple plutôt, il avait été dans leur vie durant bien longtemps avant qu'ils ne décident de se lancer dans cette expérimentation d'un amour à trois personnes- avait changé bien des choses dans leur histoire. Ce n'était plus seulement Kurt et Blaine, c'était Sebastian également. Et le sexe, le sexe était une grande part de ce qui avait changé. En mieux, très certainement. Et ce, malgré toutes les peurs de qu'ils avaient eu de ne pas savoir comment mener l'idée, la peur de blesser Kurt, la première fois qu'ils avaient décidé de tenter une double pénétration, attiré par l'idée de ne plus être qu'un les trois ensembles, ou la peur que tout ne vole en éclat, parce qu'ils avaient des caractères et des attentes très différentes au départ.

Il y avait cette présence familière qui parcourait chaque parcelle de sa peau, puis celle plus étrangère qui suivait le même parcourt. Kurt était dépassé. Les deux garçons prenaient soin de lui avec un tel dévouement qu'il ne savait jamais comment leur retourner la pareille. Il ressentait tout, mais avec davantage d'intensité.

Dans la noirceur de leur chambre, tout devenait permis. Il n'y avait personne pour les juger ou pour les regarder avec ces yeux dégoûtés par leur homophobie et leur mode de vie non-conventionnel. Il n'y avait qu'acceptation et amour. Blottit entre les deux corps de ses amants, Kurt gémissait, insistant pour davantage. Bientôt, eux non plus n'en pourrait plus et il aurait enfin ce pourquoi il respirait toujours : il les sentirait en lui, tous les deux, tellement énormes alors qu'il n'y avait que si peu de place, mais pourtant si bon.

Ça n'avait pas été facile dans les débuts. Aucun des deux ne voulait se retrouver en dessous, ils ne voulaient tous les deux que dominer. Et il restait Kurt pour se soumettre, lequel le faisait avec grand plaisir. Il avait été persécuté pendant si longtemps, qu'avoir deux personnes pour prendre soin de lui était presque comparable à un orgasme. Malgré tout, il y en avait toujours un- parfois Blaine, parfois Sebastian- qui demeurait insatisfait par leur nuit d'amour, devant se contenter d'une main ou d'une bouche pour enfin obtenir à son tour sa jouissance. Et ça avait duré ainsi durant longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se laissent tenter par l'expérimentation et qu'ils découvrent que Kurt adorait cette petite douleur qui s'ajoutait au plaisir lorsqu'ils le pénétraient tous les deux en même temps. Une découverte qui leur avait épargné bien des tracas.

Enfin, ils vivaient se moment à trois; enfin ils exploitaient leur potentiel de jouissance à fond.

Tout était parfait… ou presque.

* * *

><p>La pièce était plongée dans le noir. Les rideaux avaient été fermé, empêchant les voisins curieux de jeter un coup d'œil à travers et d'ainsi être témoins de leurs ébats. Il y avait déjà bien assez de yeux dans cette pièce pour cerner les détails les plus vicieux de leur histoire. Il était difficile de discerner les contours des silhouettes, mais lorsqu'il plissait les yeux et qu'il s'y efforçait, Kurt y parvenait.<p>

Les lèvres de Blaine joignirent celles de Sebastian. Trop lentement au goût de Kurt qui, les yeux luisant de fébrilité, les observaient avec envie de sa place sur le lit. Il y avait une douce passion dans leur baiser, comme s'ils voulaient se fondre l'un dans l'autre. Eux d'habitude si brusque dans leurs gestes, toujours pressés d'en venir au réel plaisir malgré le penchant prononcé de Kurt pour le romantisme. Sebastian- ou ce qu'il avait entre les jambes plutôt- menait la danse et Blaine ne se faisait jamais prier pour la suivre.

_Jalousie._

Kurt gémit au bout d'un moment. Leur baiser s'intensifiait en passion, s'éternisait en longueur. Et lui, aussi digne de ses plus grands fantasmes la scène lui paraissait, commençait vaguement à se sentir abandonné. Comme trop souvent lorsque cela arrivait, l'insécurité qui avait été le centre même de sa vie, refaisait surface en lui. Toujours depuis qu'il avait accepté l'existence même de cette relation, il vivait avec la peur qu'un jour il se retrouve seul. Que leur idéal à tous les trois finissent par éclater et qu'ils partent chacun de leur côté ou que Blaine et Sebastian partent ensemble sans lui. Chaque fois, Kurt devait se battre pour ne pas succomber à la jalousie. Il ne voulait pas que ce soit Blaine et Sebastian. Et il ne se sentait pas entier s'il ne s'agissait que de Kurt et Blaine ou de Sebastian et Kurt. Il voulait que ce soit **eux**, tous les trois. Cette peur refusait surface, sourde et dangereuse, chaque fois qu'ils se querellaient ou qu'il les voyait plongé dans un moment bien à eux. Qu'il se sentait abandonné dans leurs jeux sexuels. C'était ridicule. Il en avait pleinement conscience. Non seulement ses deux amants avaient le droit de se montrer qu'ils s'aimaient, mais ils prenaient également soin de lui rappeler chaque jour qu'ils l'aimaient **lui**.

Honteux de son égoïsme, Kurt s'obligea à réprimer les autres gémissements qui déchiraient son cœur. Il remonta ses jambes contre son torse nu, les gardant légèrement écartées. Suffisamment pour qu'il parvienne à glisser une main entre elles et à se saisir fermement de son sexe. Il était déterminé à ce que, même s'il n'était pas le centre de l'attention cette nuit-là- _tu ne peux pas toujours être la reine du bal, Kurt, _se sermonnait-il- il ne reste pas qu'à demi-dur. Il aurait lui aussi droit à son orgasme même s'il passait la nuit à être ignoré. Ses fantasmes étaient emplis d'images obscènes de leurs deux corps qui s'enlaçaient pour une danse lascive. Kurt s'était si souvent masturbé en pensant à des scènes du genre- avant que lui et Blaine ne se remettent ensemble, avant que Sebastian s'immisce dans leur vie de la plus agréable des façons- qu'il serait dommage qu'il gâche le spectacle qui s'offrait enfin à lui après plusieurs mois.

Il voyait la main de Sebastian qui pressait les testicules de l'autre homme, juste de cette façon qui le rendait dingue. Roulant quelques fois d'un côté, quelques autres de l'autre. Pressant plusieurs durement à quelques reprises. Blaine répondait superbement, gémissement et grognant entre chacun de ses halètements, de ce doux son qui, lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, laissait croire à Kurt que c'était lui qui le faisait réagir ainsi. Mais Blaine ne se laissait pas prendre au piège pour autant. Tout comme Kurt savait que ce ne serait pas non plus le cas de Sebastian. Ils étaient tous les deux beaucoup trop prévisible. Même les doigts habiles du plus jeune qui lui torturaient délicieusement les mamelons ne viendraient pas à bout du contrôle qu'avait le grand Smythe. Ils avaient tous les deux beaucoup trop l'habitude de dominer lorsqu'il était question de sexe pour accepter de se soumettre ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois.

Malgré la boule de chaleur qui pétillait dans son ventre à l'idée de Sebastian se tortillant de plaisir sous le corps couvert de sueur de Blaine, Kurt savait que leur jeu ne mènerait point jusqu'à la pénétration ce soir encore. Et même s'il n'était pas parti prenante de cette idée, il sentit les muscles de son anus se contracter sur le vide qui l'emplissait de déception. Cherchant remédier à ce problème, il glissa un doigt de sa main libre entre ses fesses, massant doucement l'ouverture qui n'attendait plus que d'être occupé.

La sensation délicieuse qui grimpait dans son ventre et l'espoir qu'elle faisait naître firent perdre à Kurt quelques précieuses secondes du spectacle qui n'avait, lui, pas été mis sur pause. Il s'obligea à mettre de côté son propre plaisir et à se concentrer de nouveau sur celui que recevaient ses amants.

Quelque part à un mètre ou deux de lui, les deux autres se tenaient toujours debout, incapable de se décider à s'étendre sur le lit pour plus de confort : ça aurait été accepter de se soumettre puisque l'un d'entre eux aurait vraisemblablement été obligé de se retrouvé sur le dessus. Ensemble, ils avaient refermé leur mains autour de leurs sexes, glissant difficilement, mais pas pour autant moins brutalement contre ceux-ci au même rythme que leurs grognements qui emplissaient les oreilles de Kurt. Et leurs bassins se balançaient d'avant en arrière, dans des mouvements chaotiques. La main libre de Blaine quitta son point d'appuie de le dos de l'autre homme, traçant son chemin vers les fesses à l'air si délicieuse de Sebastian. D'un geste vif, il glissa un doigt entre elle, cherchant à atteindre un antre encore inexploré. Pas assez rapidement pourtant. Le bout de son index n'avait pas encore touché la chair qu'il fut balayé au loin. Sebastian critiqua son geste d'une morsure sur les lèvres de Blaine.

Le geste suffit à précipiter se dernier vers les sommets. Kurt put dire avec précision le moment exacte où l'orgasme atteint Blaine. Ce dernier rejeta la tête vers l'arrière, ferma les yeux et laissa son corps se tendre. Il avait lâché son sexe, laissant à Sebastian le loisir de faire le reste du travail, et s'accrochait à celui-ci comme s'il était sa seule façon de ne pas s'envoler pour une autre galaxie. Étrangement, son cri fut silencieux alors que ses lèvres se séparèrent et il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'il ressente la faiblesse qui suivait toujours la montée du plaisir. Il s'éloigna de Sebastian, se laissant tomber sur le lit juste aux côtés de Kurt.

-S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, suppliait ce dernier alors que sa main bougeait furieusement sur son membre.

Il ne se voyait pas, mais il était persuadé que ses yeux luisaient de désir, presque fiévreux. Il se sentait en sueur, mais il était incapable de rejoindre les mêmes contrées qui avaient accueillis Blaine. Il lui manquait quelque chose, quelque chose de primordiale. Une connexion. Sans l'amour qui envahissait la pièce sans l'atteindre, ses trois doigts qui frottaient furieusement contre sa prostate étaient inutiles.

Sebastian fut le premier à réagir. Ce fut comme s'il ne remarquait qu'à l'instant sa présence dans sa pièce. Quand Kurt le vit s'approcher, il eut l'impression que ses traits reflétaient ceux d'un prédateur, mais il ne fit que sentir une nouvelle vague de désir à cette idée. Quelques autres secondes passèrent, interminables, durant lesquelles il le vit, silencieux, enduire son sexe de lubrifiant. Kurt savait ce qui l'attendait et les palpitations de son cœur n'en devinrent que plus bruyantes. Ses mains furent forcées loin de son corps, maintenues fermement au-dessus de sa tête, et il faillit se plaindre à la perdre des sensations s'il n'était pas convaincu que quelque chose de mieux l'attendait. Il sentit ses genoux cogner contre son torse sans douceur et enfin, enfin, il était là. Sans hésitation, sans la tendresse habituelle- il devait être au même stade que lui, peut-être même plus loin, sur stimulé par ses activités sexuels- il s'enfonça entièrement à l'intérieur du plus âgé. Leurs grognements ne firent qu'un.

Kurt n'eut qu'à peine le temps d'assimiler le nouveau plaisir qu'il ressentait, qu'un autre sexe força sa place dans sa bouche. Celui de Blaine. Il l'accepta sans broncher, même lorsqu'il cogna contre le fond de sa gorge. Il laissa ses yeux s'ouvrir, croisant le regard du plus âgé. Il adorait se sentir aimé de cette façon, se sentir emplit aux deux endroits à la fois. Rien ne lui semblait plus fort que son souffle qui se coupait sous la puissance avec laquelle le sexe bougeait dans son bouche, cherchant à aller toujours plus loin. Mais ce soir, ce n'était pas ce dont il avait besoin. Blaine comprit, et lui promis d'une caresse sur la tête qu'il ne tarderait pas à l'avoir. Alors il laissa le sexe mou retrouver sa vigueur, gardant sa tête appuyée contre l'oreiller et laissant Blaine trouver son rythme. Il ne fit que se concentrer sur les sensations qui émanaient de l'intérieur….

Plusieurs minutes semblèrent s'être écoulées lorsqu'enfin sa bouche redevient libre. Kurt sentait que c'était la fin. Ça ne durerait plus tellement longtemps. Il s'obligea à apprécier les quelques secondes qui lui restaient, et à savourer l'anticipation. Encore une fois, Sebastian bougeait son corps, l'étendant entièrement sur le sien sans jamais se séparer de leur étreinte.

Kurt ferma les yeux. Retient son souffle. Blaine était là. Il le sentait contre Sebastian, poussant à son tour contre son anus. Il n'avait pas été suffisamment préparé et il le regretterait probablement au matin, mais pour le moment, c'était tout ce qui lui importait. La brûlure entre ses fesses qui grimpaient jusqu'à son cœur alors que le plaisir continuait de pulser en lui. La déchirure qu'il ressentait dans son anus alors que les deux sexes imposants bougeaient côte à côte, adoptant un rythme opposé. C'était trop. C'était juste trop.

Kurt ne se retient pas, il se laissa partir vers les sommets, puis plonger vers le vide avec une force impressionnante.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux un peu plus tard, revenu des abîmes de son orgasme, il était pressé entre les corps de ses deux amants endormis. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Comme toujours, il était persuadé qu'il était celui qui avait la meilleur part de cet arrangement.


	21. Le flot mélodieux des notes

_Écrit pour la journée internationale de la prévention contre le suicide, le 10 septembre, dans le cadre des journées d'écriture du FOF. N'hésitez pas à demander si vous voulez davantage d'informations. Et venez nous rejoindre si le coeur vous en dis!_

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: KurtBlaine**

_Rating_**: K+**

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à l'équipe de créateur de Glee**

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé<strong>

Aussi fort voulons-nous être, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui parvient à bien gérer la douleur...

* * *

><p><em>Un peu différent de mes autres OS, puisque celui-là est un peut 'out of character'. Dans un sens, on reprend un Kurt du début de la saison 2, mais en le plaçant dans le futur, sans guère d'évolution. Et encore, il n'aurait probablement pas eu ce genre de pensée. Et le texte en lui-même est abstrait. Mais j'avais envie d'écrire pour cette journée, j'avais envie de faire quelque chose par que le thème m'importe beaucoup, et je voulais revenir à ce fandom qui me manquait dans l'écriture, et c'est ce qui en est sorti. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même, ne serait-ce que pour la cause! Bonne lecture,<em>

_Dauphin Noire_

* * *

><p><strong>Le flot mélodieux des notes<strong>

Il ferma les yeux, lasse de la vue qui s'offrait à lui, toujours plus désastreuse è mesure que filait les heures. il se plongea, è la place, dans la contemplation de la noirceur que cachait l'intérieur de ses paupières, hypnotisé par les dizaines de petites lignes qui s'y dessinaient, parfois blanches, parfois rouges. Il ne manquait plus qu'une araignée et la toile aurait été complète. Il **voulait** être cette araignée. S'il pouvait se faufiler dans les mailles de la toile, s'y enrouler et s'y cacher, alors peut-être qu'ils oublieraient son existence. Doucement, ses doigts s'activèrent contre le rebord de la table, heurtant les notes invisibles pour jouer la mélodie de ses idées sombres.

Il les entendaient tinter clairement dans sa tête. Sombres et violentes, comme le tonnerre qui rageait à l'extérieur, détruisant tout, engloutissant ce qui avait jadis été une ville sous ses torrents de pluie. Kurt ne comprenait pas comment sa demeure pouvait encore tenir debout dans la tempête. Il lui semblait qu'elle était la seule encore érigée, droite et fière de ne même pas trembler sous les secousses qui faisaient vibrer a terre. Ne suffisait-il pas qu'il souhaite la voir s'effondrer plus que tout? Son âme avait déjà subit les premières fissures, quelques-unes de plus sur ce qu'il possédait ne ferait guère de mal. Au mieux, le travail serait enfin achever. Alors peut-être, enfin plutôt, il se verrait emporté à son tour, noyé dans ce qui représentait la fin du monde.

Ses doigts jouèrent plus vite et plus fort, marquant le désespoir et la douleur qui l'imprégnait. Était-ce trop demandé de mourir?

Quelqu'un jouait.

Il n'y avait plus seulement les notes dissonantes qu'il imaginait dans sa tête, il y avait également de véritables notes, harmonieuses et sans fin, qui filaient dans l'air. Il tourna la tête, ne cessa pas de jouer. Il voulait plus que tout garder le rythme, aussi chaotique était-il, qu'il avait entamé. Dehors, à travers les vagues qui s'écrasaient les unes contre les autres, cherchant à asseoir leur pouvoir, à travers les débris qui semblaient être devenus inutilisables, trônaient le plus bel instrument qu'il ait été donné de voir à Kurt. Un grand piano à queue, noir et lustré, qui semblait inaccessible et invincible, flottait sur les eaux tumultueuses. Et il jouait, berçant qui compte pouvait l'entendre de sa musique, seul, sans personne pour le diriger. Des notes qui allaient droit au coeur de Kurt. Il les entendaient, comme des mots qui lui auraient été adressés.

Il lui semblait que la tempête n'avait aucune emprise sur le piano. Aussi fort s'acharnait-elle sur lui, elle ne laissait aucune trace sur l'armure qui le protégeait. Kurt **voulait** cette armure. En aurait eu besoin pour continuer à vivre. Pour bloquer la douleur lancinante qui lui déchirait le coeur chaque fois qu'il repensait à ces mots destinés à le briser.

Et soudain, la mélodie devient plus forte, plus franche. L'orage s'assourdissait, sans toutefois disparaître entièrement, un rappel que dehors, il faisait encore des ravages. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux lorsqu'il sentit les bras qui se glissèrent autour de lui, le torse qui se plaquait contre son dos et les lèvres qui caressèrent l'une des marques violacées dans son cou. Il ne broncha pas, continuant à jouer de ses doigts sur la table, sa mélodie discordante.

C'était donc de là que provenait la musique, de cet autre corps. Il aurait dut s'en douter, elle venait toujours de là. Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi? Alors qu'il était si près de son paradis!

Une paume trouva l'endroit où se cachait son coeur. Doucement, la brûlure s'efforçait. Il savait pourquoi, il l'avait toujours sut.

-Encore ses idées noires, mon coeur?

La voix était amicale, tendre. Emplit par la volonté d'aider. Ce ne suffit pas pour le faire répondre. Ni même pour lui faire hocher la tête. Il continuait à s'enfermer dans son mutisme et sa torpeur, désespéré d'atteindre quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Il savait pourquoi, mais ce serait tellement plus facile s'il l'oubliait et continuait d'espérer être emporté par la tempête.

Mais Blaine savait. Il savait toujours. Et lui, il n'abandonnait jamais. Ne **l'**abandonnait jamais. Kurt avait, à l'instar du piano qui dérivait dans l'eau, lui aussi son armure.

-Chasse-les, Kurt, murmura Blaine en embrassant sa tempe. Chasse-les pour moi, je suis là, Kurt. Je t'aime.

Kurt aurait voulu pouvoir dire que ça ne suffisait pas. Dehors, loin de cette étreinte, il n'y avait personne. Que l'humiliation et la douleur. Le flot de méchanceté l'aurait emporté depuis bien longtemps s'il n'avait pas été enveloppé dans son amour. Blaine lui suffisait.

Une inspiration. Il ouvrit les yeux. Dehors, le soleil brillait.

Blaine lui faisait face. Une réplique de sa propre douleur imprégnait ses iris, mais ils cachaient tant d'amour qu'elle en devenait presqu'invisible. Un sourire suffit à balayer le chaos qui habitait les pensées de Kurt.

-Je t'aime aussi.

* * *

><p><em>N'hésitez pas à reviewer si vous aussi encourager la prévention contre le suicide! N'oubliez pas, non plus, que chaque preuve d'amour et d'amitié que vous témoignez à ceux qui vous entoure peut faire la différence et c'est peut-être qu'un petit geste de votre part qui parviendra à garder quelqu'un parmi nous!<em>


	22. Je ne souillerai pas ton nom

_Écris pour l'arbre à drabble de septembre 2012. Ce n'est pas vraiment un Kurt/Blaine, mais c'est tout comme!_

* * *

><p><em>Pairing: KurtRachel, Blaine indirectement_

_Rating: K+_

_Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient_

* * *

><p><strong>Je ne souillerai pas ton nom<strong>

-Un jour, tu lui demanderas son nom...

Kurt hocha la tête, espérant que Rachel laisserait tombée rapidement le sujet. Non, jamais il ne lui demanderait son nom. Aussi beau et talentueux pouvait-il être, et même s'il était certainement le garçon qui animerait les fantasmes de Kurt durant plusieurs nuits, il n'était pas Blaine. Kurt savait qu'ils avaient rompus et que Blaine lui avait bien fait comprendre que c'était définitivement terminé lorsqu'il avait quitté pour étudié à Chicago, mais il l'aimait toujours et cet amour, il ne pouvait point s'effacer aussi facilement. Et Kurt refusait de salir ses souvenirs en se liant avec un homme qui ne voudrait certainement pas de lui à long terme...


	23. À la poursuite  de ses rêves

_Écris pour l'arbre à drabbles de septembre 2012. Encore une fois, il s'agit d'un Kurt/Blaine indirect._

* * *

><p><em>Pairing: KurtBlaine, Burt_

_Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient_

_Rating: K+_

* * *

><p><strong>À la poursuite de ses rêves<strong>

De toute façon, Blaine avait raison. Kurt n'appartenait plus à Mckinley. Il n'appartenait plus à l'Ohio. N'y avait en fait jamais appartenu. Sa place était à New York, même s'il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il y ferait. Ravalant sa peur, Kurt embrassa son père et quitta la voiture. Il se retourna trois fois avant d'atteindre les portes, persuadé de voir les larmes briller dans les yeux de Burt. Kurt voulait courir vers lui, ne pas le quitter- ils ne s'avaient eu l'un l'autre pendant si longtemps, comment pouvait-il l'abandonner?- mais il s'avait qu'il n'avait pas le droit. New York l'attendait. Ses rêves l'attendaient.


	24. Est-ce ma faute?

_Écrit pour le défi 'malédiction/sort' pour bingo_fr._

* * *

><p><em>Pairing: KurtBlaine_

_Rating: K+_

_Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Ryan Murphy et les autres créateurs de Glee_

* * *

><p><em>Note: L'histoire contient des spoilers allant jusqu'à l'épisode 4.4.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Bon, j'ai eu envie de pleurer quand j'ai vu la bande-annonce. Je savais que c'est comme ça que ça se terminerait, c'était prévu depuis longtemps, mais tout de même! Enfin, bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas que vos larmes aident à vaincre la sécheress<em>

* * *

><p><em>e!<em>

**Est-ce ma faute?**

Les dernières heures avaient été horribles. Longues comme elles n'auraient jamais dut l'être. Kurt se retenait pour ne pas fuir en courant cette ambiance trop lourde, s'obligeant à se presser contre lui, à rechercher le ocntact entre leurs mains et à quérir la chaleur de son corps. Blaine vibrait de mauvaises ondes. Cette voix brisée qui s'entremêlait à des larmes qu'il refusait de laisser tomber alors qu'il chantait cette version tragique de _Teenage Dream _était inquétante. C'était leur chanson. Leur moment de bonheur. Alors que Blaine chantait, Kurt n'arrivait pas à retrouver dans ses yeux l'étincelle qui l'avait fait tomber amoureux aussi facilement. Il n'y avait qu'un désespoir profond et une douleur qui ne saurait s'effacer. Contre laquelle Kurt devait également lutter pour ne pas fondre en larmes et se précipiter sur son copain pour le serrer contre lui. Les mauvaises vibrations étaient trop fortes pour qu'il ose les franchir.

Ils marchaient côte à côte dans la pénombre, leurs doigts toujours entrelacés, mais Kurt ne les avait jamais senti aussi distant l'un de l'autre. Blaine babillait sur les dernières nouvelles du Glee Club, mais Kurt sentait l'horrible silence qui planait sur eux. Des non-dits. Qui le rendaient fou.

Sa main s'écarta malgré lui dde celle de Blaine. Il s'arrêta de marcher, se tourna vers lui. Un éclat de souffrance traversa le visage du plus jeune. Kurt n'y arrivait plus.

-Arrête d'agir comme si tout allait bien.

Ses mots sonnèrent plus durs qu'il ne les aurait voulu, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il vit Blaine déglutr, tortiller ses doigts devant lui. C'est à peine s'il ne bondissait pas de nervosité.

-Pourquoi tu es ici, Blaine, honnêtement? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Cesse de mentir.

Il vit Blaine lever les yeux au ciel, taire ses larmes. Lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent de nouveau, la douleur était plus forte. Elle le foudroya brutalement, fugace et vicieuse. Kurt recula d'un pas, sa main se portant à son coeur. Le pire, c'était probablement toutes les excuses, la désolation qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux de Blaine. La brise lui soufflait les mots qu'il ne voulait point entendre.

Si je suis allé à Mckinley, commença Blaine d'une voix tremblante- et autant Kurt l'aurait voulu, il lui était impossible de bloquer ses mots, ses muscles tatéanisés par l'anticipation- c'était pour toi. Par amour, aprce que je ne supportais pas d'être séparé de toi.

Il s'arrêta un instant, tendit la main pour toucher Kurt, mais ce dernier se déroba, sortant de sa torpeur un bref instant. Blaine la laissa retomber mollement le long de son corps, blessé.

-Quand j'ai été nommé président, j'ai réalisé à quel point ma vie n'avait plus de sens. Tu n'étais pas là, ton silence me tuait. Je n'avais personne. et j'ai réalisé que j'avais besoin de me retrouver. De savoir qui je suis sans toi.

Kurt étouffa le premier sanglot. S'étrangla de ton suraigu.

-Blaine, non...

Et Blaine qui l'implorait de son air de chiot battu, l'emêchant de terminer sa phrase.

-Kurt, cette séparation est trop dure pour moi. Je suis tellement désolé.

Kurt ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Ses oreilles bloquaient d'elles-mêmes les cris désespérés de Blaine qui l'interpellait, bourdonnant du sang qui battait avec violence contre ses tempes. Il porta une main à son visage alors qu'il fuyait, cherchant à réprimer ses sanglots. Mais c'était inutle. Ils étaient trop forts. Et Kurt était brisé.

Le sort s'acharnait sur lui. L'enfermait dans une malédiction de souffrance, les malheurs s'enchaînant pour lui pourrir la vie, comme le ferait un domino qui se renverse. Blaine, la seule chose qu'il tenait pour acquis, sur qui il n'avait aucun doute pour le futur, venait de lui filer entre les doigts. Mais était-ce vraiment une perte? Alors qu'il courait, un flash traversa sa mémoire. Lui rappela honteusement comment il avait ignoré l'appel de Blaine en ne ressentant qu'une pointe de culpabilité.

Le nom du garçon déchira les lèvres de Kurt. La réalisation était encore plus brutale que la rupture. Était-ce sa faute? Provoquait-il sa propre chute vers le gouffre?

Kurt s'effondra devant la porte de son appartement, incapable d'entrer, d'affronter le regard de Rachel. Il ne savait plus. Devait-il avoir mal ou être dégoûté de lui-même?

* * *

><p><em>Aidez à vaincre la sécheresse! Laissez vos larmes dans une reviews!<em>


	25. Et si je ferme les yeux, tu es là

_Écrit pour la nuit du FOF d'octobre 2012, sous le thème 'silence'. J'ai eu envie de mettre en mot ce moment que Blaine a révélé dans le 04.4 (__**SPOILERS)**__ et bon, c'est ce qui en est sorti. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pairing: BlaineEli, Kurt **__ (Moui... ce n'est pas vraiment un Kurt/Blaine, mais tout de même...)_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Ryan Murphy et autres**_

* * *

><p><strong>Et si je ferme les yeux, tu es là<strong>

Il avait gardé le silence en franchissant le seuil de son appartement. Il n'avait pas répondu aux messages textes qu'il lui avait envoyé quinze minutes plutôt. C'était plus facile, il pouvait continuer à prétendre que rien de tout ça n'était réel. Il n'avait fait aucune tentive pour répondre à ses salutations. Encore là, c'était plus facile. Il pouvait prétendre que c'était Kurt, pouvait prétendre qu'il le faisait en pensant à Kurt. Il n'avait fait que s'approchait, le regard implorant des baisers qui avaient été promis.

Eli hocha la tête, lui tendant la main. Blaine l'accepta, se laissant tirer vers lui, vers cette chaleur humaine qui lui manquait tant. Il n'eut qu'à fermer les yeux et les lèvres furent là, brûlantes contre les siennes, rude d'un désir partagé. Sans se poser de questions, il répondit, glissant sa langue entre ses lèvres pour goutter celles gercées d'Eli.

Il y avait une main pressée contre sa joue, plaçant sa tête dans un angle parfait. _Plénitude_. Il y en avait une autre qui pesait dans son dos. Lourde, difficile à ignorer. C'était celle-là que Blaine préférait. Elle lui rappelait qu'il n'était pas seule, qu'il y avait une présence autour de lui. Et qu'enfin, le manque des dernières semaines étaient comblées.

Une chaleur humaine, un corps contre le sien. Que pouvait-il demander de plus?

Il n'y avait que le goût des lèvres qui étaient différents. Plus masculin que sucré. À l'opposé du goût qu'avait Kurt.

_Kurt._

La main dans son dos s'était déplacée, glissant plus bas contre son corps, s'attardant un instant à la naissance de ses fesses. Blaine se tendit, pressa dans la caresse alors qu'un gémissement s'échappait à travers le baiser. Longtemps, trop longtemps. La main remonta dans son dos, se glissant cette fois sous son chandail, froide sur la chaleur que sa peau dégageait. Il frissonna malgré lui.

Il sentit ses pieds avancés sans qu'il ne sache vraiment où ils se dirigeaient. Pas avant que ses genoux ne frappent une barrière qui le fit renverser, laissant son dos rencontrer quelque chose de moelleux. Un lit. Pas le sien. Pas un qui avait une odeur qu'il connaissait.

_Kurt._

La main d'Eli bougeait de nouveau, remontant cette fois l'avant de son chandail. Blaine sentit la brise contre sa peau, frissonnant de nouveau. Et le souffle d'Eli contre son visage lorsque leur baiser se brisa l'espace de quelques secondes, laissant la chance à son chandail de se retrouver sur le sol.

_Kurt n'apprécierait pas. Il avait horreur que l'on accorde pas aux vêtements le respect qu'ils méritaient. _

La voix dans sa tête fut de nouveau étouffée lorsque ses lèvres furent de nouveau recouvertes, et que la main d'Eli glissa contre son torse, traçant des symboles qu'il n'arrivait pas à distinguer dans le chaos de ses émotions.

Avant qu'il n'ait compris comment, Blaine était nu sous le corps d'un autre homme. D'un autre homme qui était aussi nu que lui. Il manquait quelque chose. Il manquait des mots de tendresse, il manquait de l'amour. Il n'y avait que le silence pour l'envelopper, détachant sa raison de ce qu'il ressentait. Il gémit encore, plongé dans un tourbillon de plaisir qu'il avait presqu'oublié. Il n'était plus seul, quelqu'un s'unissait à lui.

_Kurt._

Quelqu'un bougeait en lui, étreignant son corps pour le garder à flot dans cette marée de plaisir. Il entendit son nom prononcé dans un grognement rauque. Il entendit le son s'amplifier, mais il ne répondit pas. Il sentait son orgasme fondre sur lui, le faire sentir vivant. Combler la solitude dans laquelle il s'était malgré lui- ou peut-être était-ce sa faute, il avait été celui qui avait poussé Kurt à aller à New York- emprisonné.

Et tout s'arrêta, aussi vite que c'était venu. Quand Eli roula sur le côté, se dégageant de lui, la froid revient s'emparer de son être. S'immisça cette fois jusqu'au fond de son âme.

Les lèvres parcourent son cou, satisfaites. Blaine oublia rapidement les chatouillis. La peur lui prit au ventre. Il n'aurait pas dut se trouver là. Il n'aurait pas dut être emmuré dans ce silence pour garder ses illusions. Il tourna la tête vers Eli, horrifié de comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait bel et bien pas de Kurt. Kurt, l'amour de sa vie. Kurt qu'il venait de tromper. Kurt qui ne voudrait plus de lui dès l'instant où il saurait.

Quand il se leva, ignorant les plaintes d'Eli, Blaine avait le coeur qui jouait contre ses lèvres tremblantes. New York. Il devait aller à New York avant qu'il ne sombre dans le désespoir. Peut-être que s'il trouvait les bons mots Kurt voudrait encore de lui. Ou peut-être qu'il garderait tout simplement le silence, cachant cce sombre secret quelque part en lui.

* * *

><p><em>Que ceux qui veulent mettre une baffe à Blaine lèvent la main droite; que ceux qui veulent lui faire un câlin pour le réconforter lèvent le pied et gauche et que ceux qui se contre fiche des sentiements de Blaine plissent le nez!<em>


	26. Eating my Love

**Eating my Love**

Kurt ferma les yeux, ses dents s'enfonçant fermement dans la chair de ses joues, essayant de retenir le gémissement qu'il était effrayé de laisser entendre à son père ou à Finn. Il resserra sa prise sur son sexe, caressant du pouce la veine qui lui procurait du plaisir. Blaine n'avait quitté sa chambre que quelques heures plutôt, mais déjà les hormones de Kurt réclamaient de l'attention. Les orgasmes que lui donnaient Blaine- trois ce soir-là- ne lui suffisaient jamais. Il lui en fallait toujours un autre lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul à se remémorer les souvenirs de leurs étreintes.

Aussi dégoûté était-il par l'idée de s'endormir dans un lit couvert de sueur et de substances collantes et gluantes, Kurt n'avait pas changé les draps. L'odeur de son copain y était encore imprégné. Celle de leur plaisir également. Mais surtout, il y avait celle qui avait fait vacillé Kurt aussi souvent au bord du plaisir ce soir là.

D'un geste vif, il se tourna sur le ventre, enfouissant son visage dans une tache de chocolat. Son poignet s'était immobilisé et son pouce redoublait d'ardeur sur la veine qu'il caressait. Dans un craquement du matelas qui était loin d'être discret, ses hanches s'enfonçaient, frottant frénétiquement son sexe sur la froideur du drap.

C'était presque meilleur encore que l'orgasme en lui-même. Cette montée vers le plaisir qui pouvait presqu'être éternel, qu'il pouvait contrôler comme il voulait lorsqu'il en avait suffisamment de volonté. C'était presque le paradis. Mais Kurt n'avait pas la même volonté que Blaine. Il ne jouait jamais très longtemps lorsqu'il était seul. Il voulait toujours atteindre la gâterie qui l'attendait au bout de son travail.

Plus vite.

Les craquements s'accentuaient, la tête du lit allant cogner contre le mur. Quelqu'un l'entendrait. Si quelqu'un se réveillait, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il passe inaperçu. Mais l'idée ne suffit pas à le décourager.

Blaine qui était recouvert de chocolat. Du chocolat qu'il pouvait savourer. Son torse, son sexe. Le pêcher mignon de Kurt. Son copain n'aurait pu trouver mieux pour le rendre heureux. Les images repassaient dans sa tête, le goût collait encore à sa langue. Il entrouvrit les lèvres, y pointant sa langue et en toucha le drap de sa pointe. Juste-là où se dessinait une tache de chocolat.

Le goût suffit à le faire vaciller.

Et quand l'orgasme le frappait dans sa solitude, c'était comme si la liberté s'emparait de son corps. La porte scellée qui cachait ses fantasmes s'ouvraient, laissant place, quelques minutes plus tard à une nouvelle séance de masturbation.

_Insatiable. Kurt était insatiable. _

Si Blaine n'avait pas disparu de ses pensées, il n'était désormais plus le seul à les occuper.

De nouveau sur le dos, Kurt laissa un doigt glisser derrière ses testicules, presser son périnée et s'enfoncer sans préambule aussi loin qu'il le pouvait, dans son anus encore dilaté de ses ébats avec Blaine. Il ne perdait pas de temps, cherchant directement le plaisir de sa prostate.

Il n'oserait jamais l'avouer, leurs joutes verbales l'excitaient bien trop, mais Sebastian Smythe était loin de le laisser indifférent. L'imaginer qui enfonçait son sexe en lui alors que Blaine occupait sa bouche était probablement la plus belle image qu'avait pu créer son esprit. Il voulait le sentir, large et dur, qui se forçait un chemin jusqu'au fond de ses entrailles alors qu'à l'autre bout, le sexe enduit de chocolat de Blaine tâchait d'en faire de même.

Il glissa sa main libre dans une tache de chocolat encore fraiche avant de porter à sa bouche, l'index qu'il en avait couvert. Ses yeux fermés, ses images mentales qui le hantaient, tout lui donnait l'impression qu'il avait enfin un sexe dans sa bouche et l'autre en lui. Il n'avait plus que la friction du drap contre son sexe pour le stimuler. Il suçota plus vigoureusement et frappa plus fort les trois doigts qu'il avait désormais en lui contre sa prostate, chevauchant son nouvel orgasme.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se sentait rassasier, bercer par les images de ses fantasmes que Kurt s'endormaient. Sa gourmandise parla pour lui cette nuit-là, lorsqu'il ne manqua pas de se dire que sa vie sexuelle devrait contenir plus de chocolat...


	27. Too Weak To Be Strong

_Pairing : Kurt / Blaine_

_Rating : K+_

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient_

* * *

><p><strong>Too Weak To Be Strong <strong>

Kurt ferma les yeux. Se détourna. Quand il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, il faisait face à un mur blanc. un blanc insupportable qui lui criait tout le vide qui l'avait habité au cours des derniers mois. Il ne s'en détourna pas. C'était beaucoup mieux que de devoir supporter la vue de Blaine à l'instant, beaucoup mieux malgré le regard brûlant qui pesait sur sa nuque. Il n'arrivait pas à avaler les mots qu'il venait d'entendre, à les accepter ou à les refuser.

_« J'ai fais des erreurs, Kurt. J'ai merdé alors que je t'avais promis que nous deux c'était à jamais. Mais tu es l'amour de ma vie, Kurt. Tu l'es toujours et je sais que je suis le teint également. Je ne veux pas te perdre... Ça fait trop longtemps... Kurt, s'il te plaît... Je me fiche de ce que les autres penseront, épouse-moi ! »_

Il pouvait discerner l'accent de sincérité qui teintait chaque mot que prononçait Blaine. Il pouvait même y croire. Mais était-ce vraiment suffisant pour qu'il accepte de remettre son coeur en jeu ?

Il ne savait pas d'où elles venaient, mais il ne chercha pas à les retenir pour autant. Les larmes lui picotèrent les yeux quelques instants avant de glisser silencieusement sur ses joues, point assez forte pour effacer le tiraillement qui s'était emparé de son coeur.

Blaine. Il aimait Blaine. Même après le drame, il n'avait jamais cherché à le nier. C'était toujours l'amour de sa vie.

C'était dément cette impression qu'il avait, qui lui criait qu'il serait prêt à s'écraser si ça pouvait sauver Blaine et ce, même après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il serra les dents, les poings, laissa le reste de son corps se tendre. Sa façon de lutter contre la douleur et contre cette démence qui lui ferait faire le mauvais choix.

il ne pouvait pas accepter. Il s'était promis.

- Kurt...

La voix brisée de Blaine lui fit fermer les yeux de nouveau. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre, elle le rendait faible. C'était égoïste, mais il sentait qu'il devait se protéger.

- Blaine, s'il te plaît, supplia-t-il d'une voix trop faible pour témoigner de cet égoïste. Ne fais pas ça, s'il te plaît...

Mais Blaine aussi pouvait faire preuve d'égoïste. Kurt s'était trop souvent retrouvé dans son ombre pour ne pas le savoir.

- Je t'aime, Kurt.

- Blaine...

Le sanglot transperça le nom du plus jeune avant même qu'il ne s'aperçoive de sa présence. À l'instant où il sentit les bras de Blaine se glisser par-dessus les siens et où son torse entra en contact avec son dos, Kurt sut que lutter ne servirait à rien. Face à Blaine Anderson, il serait toujours perdant.

Lorsqu'il parla, il s'obligea à ne pas se retourner et à garder le regard ficé sur la blancheur du mur. Il lui restait encore un peu de force et il ne la laisserait pas lui échapper et rendre ses propos indécents.

- Je ne t'épouserai pas. Pas tout de suite du moins. Mais sache que je t'aime. Et que tu es toujours l'amour de ma vie.

Kurt se dégagea. Chercha la sortie. Ce n'était certes pas la victoire à laquelle Blaine s'attendait, mais elle le fit tout de même sourire. Il y avait espoir, il n'abandonnerait pas.


	28. Noël dans l'intimité

_Écrit pour le calendrier de l'avent 2013 de la Ficothèque ardente._

* * *

><p><em>Prompt : 23 décembre, célébration<em>

_Disclaimer : L'histoire de même que les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de Glee_

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé <strong>

Loin l'un de l'autre, Blaine et Kurt n'avaient pas eu le droit à moment d'intimité digne de ce nom depuis leurs fiançailles. Ce soir, ce ne serait pas seulement Noël qu'ils célèbreraient...

* * *

><p><strong>Noël dans l'intimité <strong>

Son sourire trahissait tout de son hésitation. Figé, avec un tremblement à peine perceptible. et son regard... Toujours en mouvement, incapable de se fixer sur un point ou de s'ancrer dans celui d'un autre. La main, brûlante contre sa joue, ne faisait rien pour l'aider.

- Respire Kurt, souffla Blaine contre ses lèvres. C'est comme les autres fois...

Kurt ne pu qu'acquiescer. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais c'était la première depuis leurs fiançailles. Noël représentait leur première occasion d'intimité. Et il y avait tellement d'attentes qui planaient entre eux...

- Il faut que tu relaxes Kurt, dit encore Blaine. Ce soir, on célèbre notre amour, c'est tout...

Kurt hocha la tête. Inspira profondément. Quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent, il laissa même Blaine relever son chandail. Le contact de ses mains contre sa peau l'aidait à se détendre. La jambe de Blaine qui glissait entre les siennes, rapprochant leurs deux corps également. Plus encore, l'entrain de Blaine le poussait à se jeter tête baissée dans l'action. Blaine avait raison : le sexe serait pareil aux autres fois. Cette fois, ils l'utiliseraient en plus comme un moyen de célébration...


End file.
